My Deceased Works
by Dark Huntress
Summary: A collection of stories I have not completed, but thought some might enjoy. Stories include Edward's Story, Jealousy, Even Heaven Cries, Heart's Pain, and Midnight. Enjoy.
1. Edwards Story Preface

**A/N:** This was a story I thought up about half way through Til We Meet Again. I actually liked it quite well, and would have been a new step for me, being as it was not really a romance fic. It was to end when Edward first laid eyes on Bella, involving my own twists on the major aspects of Edward's life, showing why Edward is the way he is. I hope you enjoy this small look into the deceased tale of Edward's past.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, except for the stable boy, but I doubt that really counts.

**Category: **Books: Twilight

**Genre:** General/Tragedy/Drama/Angst/Adventure

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary: **The story of how Edward entered into the secret and legendary world of vampires.

**Edward's Story  
**_by: Dark Huntress  
_**Prologue**

On June 20, 1901, Elizabeth Mason gave birth to her first and only child, Edward Anthony, named after his father. He grew up in a loving environment, easy going, and completely normal, unaware of the life he would lead in future years. Unknown to him he would fall in love with a girl that was close to ninety years younger than himself. And unknown to him, he would loose his family and everything he knew before his eighteenth birthday.

But naturally, at a young age, I had no knowledge of this, and lived a life as normal as I possibly could. We were fairly well off, my father being a well respected lawyer. I was their pride and joy, the only child they would ever raise.

My mother was unable to give birth after me, the complications of her first labor almost costing her her life. But we were satisfied, we were small for the time era, but we were whole.

I had no knowledge of the trials I would be forced to go through, nor the horrors that I was raised to believe were nothing more than simple nightmares. When the influenza hit, it destroyed my life, taking away all those I loved in a blink of an eye.

My father was the first to pass away, he fell into a coma and within a week had died. He left my mother and I without any source of income, living off of what wealth we still had. Neither of us worked, the fear of catching the disease out weighing our hunger. But no matter our efforts, we, too, soon fell victim.

Mother came down with it first, I knew instantly that she was sick, she woke up one morning, and that sparkle in her eye was gone. She was sluggish, and seemed so very distant, by that evening she had collapsed and was unable to continue. I took her to the hospital for all those that had contracted the epidemic, but I never left.

The same day, I had fell ill as well, and fell prey to weakness faster than my mother had. For a long time it was believed that she would out live her son by several weeks. It was then that I meant Carlisle, the man that changed my life forever.

My mother begged for my life, praying to God and to the doctor himself, for some strange reason, she seemed to know that he could help when others could not. And so he helped me.

Carlisle took me away, and turned me into what I am today.

Carlisle changed me into something that I only thought were make believe monsters. Carlisle changed me into the legendary vampire.

My name is Edward Anthony Mason, I'm a vampire, and I despise my existence.


	2. Edwards Story Ch1

**A/N:** This chapter is not completed, in fact its barely started. Perhaps someday it will be continued, but I promise nothing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, except for the stable boy, but I doubt that really counts.

**Category: **Books: Twilight

**Genre:** General/Tragedy/Drama/Angst/Adventure

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary: **The story of how Edward entered into the secret and legendary world of vampires.

**Edward's Story  
**_by: Dark Huntress  
_**Chapter One**

"Edward, please dear," my mother begged, she was tall and beautiful, her features soft with love and kindness. "I must go to market."

"Yes, mother," I replied, rising from the piano, I loved playing, it was one of the few things I did for enjoyment anymore.

"Dear, do wear your burgundy trousers and coat, not the navy one," mother replied curtly, eying my choice of attire with menace. "Really, it clashes terribly with my red dress, you know that."

"Yes, mother," I answered, Ido not particularly understand my mother's fashion, she believed that we all must match when we went to town.

Mother was young when she had me, only fifteen, and still held youth on her face, even now, seventeen years later. She loved fashion, and it was everything father could do to afford her wild tastes. I never understood, and never will I believe, understand the great pains my father takes to please my mother. Father has stated many times before, that someday I would understand, once I found a woman that I deemed worthy of my love. But really, spending ones royalties just to please a woman?

Shaking my head, I directed myself to my room. Shutting the door, I took out the attire that my mother deemed appropriate for our outing. She would have nothing less than perfection when we entered the streets, we were one of the richest families in Chicago, therefore, it was of the upmost importance for others to see what they expected ones of our status to look and behave.

I returned to the sitting room, my mother sitting comfortably in her rocker, knitting a woolen scarf, and humming a sweet lullaby. It was the one my father had made for her many years previous, when he had been courting her. I had heard the story many times before, listening to their tales of long past as we sat about the fireplace on cool evenings. It would lull me often into a state of euphoria as I sipped my cup of coffee, and nodded at their loving words.

"Mother, has Peter retrieved the buggy?" I questioned, watching as she sat the piece aside, and smiled up at me lovingly.

"Of course, I called for it ten minutes prior," she answered, taking my offered arm to help her stand from her rocker, her dress swirling about her.

I walked her out of our home, shutting the door securely behind us. The brown Morgan stood patiently in the drive, her nickers and stomping feet nothing but routine to my ears. I much preferred the easy rhythm of a buggy rather than the new vehicle we had purchased on a few months prior. It was much to noisy for my taste, and though not with the buggy attached, the horse could go at much faster paces.

"Thank you, Peter," I said, patting the young lad upon his head with kindness, he was a good child, only around ten, and had worked us for over a year.

"Ya wecome sir," he said, tipping his hat before racing back to the stables, Mother shook her head disapprovingly as she waited for me to help her into her seat.

"You really shouldn't mingle with the help, Edward," Mother patronized, she was never severe, always with a gentle voice.

"I know Mother," I replied, it was forced into me not to, to only socialize with those deemed appropriate by society and the circle that I was in.

Sighing, I climbed in as well, grabbing the reigns and encouraging the young horse to pick up the pace. I had always been interested in horses, even from a young age, and now was in charge of many numbers. Two of my prize foals had won trophies at the local races, and were preparing to go on to a more nationally ranked circuit. The Mason name stood tall and proud, and I grinned, seeing the bright future that awaited me.

"Dear, why do you insist on driving these out of date horses?" Mother asked, her small nose puckered up and her lips meshed tightly together.

"Because, cars are just a fad, and no where as reliable as a good Morgan," I commented, smiling as the wind rippled through my hair.

"Don't be silly, automobiles are of the future, we must let the past stay there," she continued, already she was running her long fingers through her hair, checking for any strand out of place.

"You look fine," I said, watching as she smiled in my direction and gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek, she adored praising.

"One can never be too careful, we must always look our best, its what's expected of us," she said lightly as she turned to stare off at the passing countryside.

We lived just around a half hour's drive from Chicago, moving out onto the large farms when I was merely a boy. Its when Father had decided that the country air would be good for his mother, much cleaner. Grandmother passed away a year later, and yet, we had never really wished to return to the city. Well, Mother had, but I was content to spend my days on the great expanse of our estate, far away from the women that Mother wished to introduce me to.


	3. Even Heaven Cries Preface

**A/N:** This story was thought up after a music video I watched by the same title. I don't remember the artist, and neither do I know how it inspired me to this, but it did. This story was set before Eclipse and showed a new twist on a similar plot to that of New Moon. Though in this story that book did happen, it was like my characters reversed roles. I hope you enjoy this quick peak into the deceased tale of Even Heaven Cries.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the song nor the original characters, however all the construction workers are mine, but you can have them, not many would want them anyways.

**Category: **Books: Twilight

**Genre: **General/Drama/Adventure/Action/Romance

**Summary:** I felt my body tremble as I kissed him for the last time. I had to let go, even when my heart tore in two.

**Even Heaven Cries  
**_by: Dark Huntress  
_**Prologue**

"Bella, know that I will always love you," Edward whispered, kissing my brow, the cool breath sending shivers up and down my spine.

"I know that, Edward," I replied, holding him close, as close as I possibly could, knowing that this would be the last time I would.

I refused to cry, I would not let him see the hurt that he was causing me. I would be strong, I had to be, Charlie and Renee depended on me. I was their anchor in their chaotic worlds, both so confused with their own lives that they found it necessary to lean upon their nineteen year old daughter. I never really minded, not til this point, when I realized that Edward and I could never be together. My responsibilities held me back, I couldn't abandon them, I just couldn't.

"I'll always love you, too," I mumbled, breathing in his intoxicating scent for the final time, enjoying the feeling of his steel arms locked around my waist.

"Please, try to move on," he said, his eyes closing as he tugged me close briefly, careful always of my fragile body.

"You know I won't," I answered, pulling back to stare deeply into his eyes, how could I live without him? I had experienced it once before, I didn't want to again. But I would, I would for my family.

I would be starting college soon, still staying in Forks, Washington where the sun hardly ever shone, and the rain was in common abundance. I had switched for sunny L.A. to the dark and damp world of Washington relatively easy, but I supposed, Edward had had a lot to do with that.

"Tell Alice, I'll miss her," I said, wishing that I could see her once again, I would miss her dearly. "And Emmett."

"I will."

"And Esme, and Carlisle, and Jasper, and...and, oh what the hell, tell Rosalie too," I hiccupped, still holding back the tears, but not very well.

"I promise," he replied, his grip tightening once more, before we parted, our eyes pained as we looked upon one another.

Edward leaned forward, brushing his lips to mine, and for one of the few times, we weren't careful. He didn't try to stop me as I leaned heavily into the kiss, melding our mouths together intimately. Hands flew, my own clasping at the back of his strong neck, playing with the ends of his bronze hair. How could I go on without this in my life?

Breaking apart, we leaned our foreheads against one another, breathing deeply. It was our last moment together, and for all the things I needed to say, there wasn't anything I could possibly speak of that could make the pain less. I hoped, that someday, he would move on, and find a woman or vampiress that could be with him for the rest of eternity. It hurt, to think of him with another, but it was less painful than thinking of the possibility that I was condemning him to life of solitude.

"Goodbye, Bella," Edward called, his form perched on the outside tree branch, his pale face glowing under the rays of the moon.

"Bye, Edward," I returned, and with a gust of air, he was gone, gone from my life forever. And for the first time in a good year, I sat down, and let myself have a good cry.


	4. Even Heaven Cries Ch1

**A/N:** This would have been the first chapter of my story, and was started but never completed.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the song nor the original characters, however all the construction workers are mine, but you can have them, not many would want them anyways.

**Category: **Books: Twilight

**Genre: **General/Drama/Adventure/Action/Romance

**Summary:** I felt my body tremble as I kissed him for the last time. I had to let go, even when my heart tore in two.

**Even Heaven Cries  
**_by: Dark Huntress  
_**Chapter One**

"Bella! Order up!" the burly man yelled, if anyone had ever asked me a year ago if I would find myself in this place, I would have said you were crazy.

"Got it!" I cried, sidestepping another wary waitress, it was noon, and the crowd was unreal, the café was definitely a big deal. "Thanks, Louie!"

Taking the large chicken sandwich, I smiled before meandering my way to the far corner, where a construction worker sat reading a paper. They had been working on the roads for several weeks now, the weather having finally wore away a lot of the good portions of the streets. Just last week I had almost been jerked off the street by a large pothole, but luckily, my small car was able to grip the gravel on the side of the roads in time. I really didn't want to end up at the bottom of one of the ditches.

"There you go, sir," I said, placing the steaming food in front of him, trying desperately to ignore the many missing teeth he had when he smiled. "Would you like some more to drink?"

"Yes, please," he said pleasantly, holding up his empty glass, smiling, I gently picked up the glass, almost choking at the dirty grime that was left behind.

"What did you have?" I asked, making sure my hands were placed on the few areas where the black smudges were not present.

"Coke," he answered, and I nodded my head, slipping away quickly, making gagging motions with my hands to the rest of the girls.

Walking to the machine, I filled the glass, waving at a new customer who entered. Quickly returning the drink, I rushed to the kitchen, escaping momentarily from the hustle of the outside world. I hadn't taken my break yet, and would have to wait for the crowd to leave before I did. I made good money, but there were days when I regretted everything.

A few months ago, Charlie had found out that he had cancer, liver cancer to be more precise. The police force had been more than helpful, but my father being just what he was, refused to be carried, and quit. So, with his chemotherapy once a week and radiation every day except for Fridays, it was getting expensive. The Veteran's Association was helping immensely, but not enough to cover all the bills.

Sighing, it had been hard, for both of us, but without any choice, I had dropped out of college and started working full time. I had two jobs, one here at the diner, and then a third shift one down at the local grocery store. Even with that, we were just barely getting by.

Renee was finalizing her divorce in a couple weeks, and moving back to Forks to help me take care of Charlie. Though really, it would turn out that I would then be taking care of two people, rather than one. But it would be nice to have someone around that possibly help with some things, I wasn't keeping my hopes up though.

Shaking my head, I returned the drink to the customer before walking back towards the kitchen. The crowd was slowing, probably because the building was packed full, but either, no more customers was always good.

Smiling at Louie, I sat down, exhausted. It was sweltering in the kitchen, the steam from the hot dish water and heat from stoves about drove anyone mad. But being that it was the only spot that wasn't crazy, I didn't have much choice.

Leaning back, I laughed when Angela walked in and through herself down on the chair beside me, blowing her bangs out of her eyes and promptly falling asleep. In two weeks she and Ben would become man and wife, and I was happy for her. I didn't pretend to think that I wasn't jealous of her happiness, but I wasn't so much so that I didn't support her. She was happy, he made her happy, and that was all that truly mattered.

"I don't know about you, but I'm bushed," I said, and she nodded her head, laughing slightly as she slumped back against the chair.

"Yeah, and after this I have to go try on the dress again! Bella, never get married," she said, and we laughed, even though deep down, now, I wanted nothing more.

"I'll remember that," I commented, not letting her see how much it hurt me, I still ached, would always ache, but that was meant for late at night, not for now.

The rest of the day passed without mishap, which I have to say, is quite a conquest on my part. Rubbing my forehead, I waved goodbye, ready to go home to check on Charlie. I also needed sleep, my other shift would start in eight hours, and I already felt like my body was completely drained.

The streets were empty


	5. Hearts Pain Ch1

**A/N: **This was my first Twilight fic ever written, and at the time never went over real well. Its making its appearance once more as I go through my stock of old works that never made it. It took place just after I read the first book, before that book ever really became popular. It was taken over by Tempting Fate, so for all those who did not know what I was talking about when mentioned in the one-shot, here it is. I hope you enjoy reading the short portion of my deceased work Heart's Pain.

**Disclaimer:** I do not, nor shall ever, own the plot or characters of Twilight, which belong solely to the wonderful Stephenie Meyers.

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Supernatural/Adventure/slight Action/some Angst, sorry not very good at this part, my stories usually have about everything in them.

**Rating: **PG-13(T)

**Summary:** They say your senior year is the beginning of something new, the end of your childhood, and a great change in your life. Bella will find out how true those words are as she is forced to face things she only dreamt about.

**Heart's Pain  
**_By: Dark Huntress  
_**Chapter 1: Mr. Thompson**

Bella stood outside her home, the wind rippling her long chocolate hair, swaying it so it blew uncomfortably into her face. The slight drizzle was numbing to her chilled skin, the fluid salty on her lips. The lush green land puddled with the rain, unable to absorb anymore moisture because of the constant amount that was supplied. The visibility was poor, but she knew she would have to drive today, Edward wouldn't show, not yet.

It had started the night before, another argument arising as she once again tried to persuade Edward. He wouldn't hear of it, his voice had rose and so had her's. His eyes turned to fire and her's to solid stone. He had won in the end, but the anger had soon subsided, leaving behind an ache that was all too familiar. She longed, wanted, and needed the presence of Edward at such a degree that she was sure it was unhealthy.

Kicking a pebble with end of her shoes, the frayed end of her weathered jeans growing heavy with mud, Bella made her way to the old rusted truck. Staring at the back fender in wonderment, she idly dwelled on her junior year, on the day that Edward had saved her life from being crushed. She recalled how she had finally started getting through the armor that he had placed himself in over the many years. She remembered the astonishment and the denial as she slowly pried the truth from his cold lips.

Sitting behind the wheel of the monstrous vehicle, Bella felt her limbs slowly regain movement as she started the engine and felt the warm air hit her body. Backing up out of the drive, and heading down the road, she couldn't quite help herself from being distracted. Blinking once or twice to rid herself of her heavy eyes, she turned on the windshield wipers, surprised at herself for forgetting such a thing.

A blurry silver vehicle soon came into view, the front end crunched up, and deep scrapes along the side of it. Halting her vehicle, Bella unbuckled and slipped back out into the dreary morning air, letting her truck run. Sliding down the muddy bank, which was not hard, she slowly stopped in front of the car, looking at the long marks. Walking to the driver's side window, a horrible gasp worked its way up her throat as a man, Mr. Thompson, sat there, paler than ever, and unmoving.

Opening the door with a yank, and watching his lifeless body fall to the ground, Bella fell to her knees, searching, searching, for something she knew wasn't there. No heartbeat pulsed beneath her fingertips, and slightly hyperventilating, she found herself wondering what to do. She had no cell phone, and felt reluctant to leave the man lying in a puddle of muddy water.

Twisting her fingers together nervously, and looking from side to side, Bella decided first that the best thing to do was cut the engine of her truck. Walking up the steep rise once more, and turning the key, she found herself reluctant to return now that she had left. But shaking her head, and reminding herself she was willing to yell and rant to a person who could snap her bones in half, that a dead body should be no problem. It did little to comfort her racing heart.

Mud caked itself on her jacket as she fell on her back, cursing in her head at the weather that continued to drive her insane. Bella found herself standing once more, and searching the interior of the van, hoping to find some object of communication. A cup of coffee was overturned, and stale donuts lined the floorboard, but no trace of a phone.

Sighing, and placing her head in her hands, it was perfectly natural when she jumped at the feel of a hand upon her shoulder. Jerking her head up as well, Bella was pleasantly surprised to see the blonde head and concerned eyes of Jasper Hale. He soon squatted before her, staring deep into her eyes, hoping to find something that would indicate what was happening.

"Jasper, how did you...?" looking to the side, where the body lay, the vampire strode over, touching his neck like she had done earlier on.

"Edward was worried when you didn't show. We all went looking, I just happened to find you. He's dead, no doubt about that," laying the man's head back down and strolling over to the human once more, he swiftly sat down on the muddy bank, without a concern for his still clean, and expensive clothing.

"How?" turning his head to stare leisurely at the most gruesome sight, Jasper sighed, running a hand over his eyes.

"Don't know. The scent has been washed away because of the rain, but it looks as if he's been attacked," looking at him, Bella watched to make sure he wasn't joking.

"By what? And how do you know that?" pointing at the van, and indicating the various marks upon the body, Bella followed Jasper's hand, wondering what he was seeing.

"See those marks on the side, they aren't normal, looks like claws in my opinion,"his voice was unsure, yet decisive.

"I thought they were from that brush over there," Bella pointed to the flattened bushes that could easily scrape the metal.

"No, too thick to be from that, and too few as well. Better call Carlisle," his flipped out his phone, dialing the number, and waiting patiently.

Bella ignored him at this point, looking up into the gray clouds, and feeling the earlier drizzle turn into a light mist. The bathing of water on her face wiped away the stench of the sweat which had accumulated because of her encounter. Hugging her body for comfort, pulling the jean jacket closer about her body.

A low rumble approached, so nonexistent that nobody would have usually noticed it, but she had become so accustomed to the quiet roars of the Cullen and Hales' cars that she recognized it instantly. Turning slightly, and looking at the car, Bella felt her heart leap as Edward and Alice slid out, their expressions worried as they stared at the vehicle. Horror swam over Alice's delicate features, her eyes wide and alert, while Edward's stormed with rage as he looked upon the damaged van.

"Edward?" his head turned immediately, the look in his eyes softening as he seemed to disappear and reappear at her side.

"Bella, are you alright?" nodding her head, burying her face against his chest, and letting out a choked sob, she felt the muscles of his arms slowly encircle her.

The comforting coolness of his body soon ebbed away the feelings from earlier, allowing her to momentarily forget the look on Mr. Thompson's face. The stench that fell off his skin in waves, to wipe away the remembrance of the feel of blood around his face. Shuttering as each of those things came to life once again, Bella silently scooted closer to Edward, hoping that he could protect her from her memories.

Others arrived, but she paid little attention, her body quaking every once in awhile and her breath hitching. The monotone voices of each member of the Hales and Cullen family were swirling about her ears, but she didn't raise her head to acknowledge any of them. Bella didn't want to ruin the moment in which she would be lurched out of her security and back into the world where a dead man had been found by her own eyes.

A small hand touched her shoulder, much smaller than that of Edward's, but the same distinct chill was still present. Moving her head so she could see who had touched her, Bella met the saddened eyes of Esme. Her short figure knelt down next to the human's giving her a one armed hug before pulling away.

The stench of his blood was still covering her body, still seeping through the aroma of the vampire she clung too, still churning her stomach. Looking at the wreckage, Bella looked at the destroyed metal with scrutiny, wondering, searching for cause of such a horrific death. His eye had been wide with fear, his mouth a silent scream, his arms beat to nothing but a solid surface of purple bruises, and streaming scrapes.

Shaking her head, Bella arose, strolling away, thinking of other things, anything to eliminate the horror of the scene. She wasn't sure exactly, whether she had gone into shock, or her mind had simple gone numb, but now that they were here, she felt no longer the more calm feeling of earlier. It had scared her, but she still hadn't been rash, hyperventilated like she was sure she was doing now.

Bella returned to her junior year, thinking hard on all the more memorable times, anything that could distract her. She remembered the incident when Edward had saved her from the van. The dents on her truck, the fear in everyone's eyes. The realization, and the start of what had now become her entire life.

And then, more fierce, the pain of the venom from James as it flooded her veins, trying to take away her life. The growing amount of blood, the fear in all the Cullen's eyes as they saw her body. Bella could remember Edward taking away the poison, saving her from a life that she didn't want to lose besides by the hands of her love.

Sitting on the opposite side of the road, Bella felt her lungs quiver as a sob tore up her throat. Each memory was gruesome, each one led her to the deceased face, to the lifeless eyes, to the screaming mouth. Each one returned her to the present, to the horror of the reality that was her own. She fought against those things, desperately struggling to free herself, but not even the comforting presence of her boyfriend could drown away the sights, the smells, the feel, the anguish.

Sirens filled the otherwise silent air as the ambulance and officers rolled down the small town highway. Tires squealed as they came to a halt, slightly skidding as the workers jumped out of their vehicles, yelling orders to one another as they went. The commotion doubled, a white noise filling her hazy mind as she scrunched her face up in agony. It was coming back, the pain was coming, the reality was coming.

Flashes of light flew before her eyes as she turned herself sideways, as far away from the scene as she could. A cold liquid filled her body as she felt her heart slow, felt her lungs cease, felt her skin freeze, and felt her mind come alive. It was the same, yet the strange feeling had become alien, many years had passed since she had last experienced these, and Bella felt fear creep through her as they came back once more.

It was hazy at first, colors mixing together as they swarmed together, slowly separating from one another to form a living picture. Alice was there, her black hair glossy in the low lighting, her small form moving nervously about the room. Jasper sat on a couch nearby, his determined eyes watching as he talked in slow practiced whispers. The distinct smell of alcohol and blood filled her nose, her throat gagging as she bent over.

A door swung open at the end of the hall, white doors, hospital doors. Carlisle came running as fast as he dared through them, his eyes filled with fear, with grief. His blonde hair was in a disarray, sticking every which way as he passed his adoptive children and ran into a single door. Silence was left in his wake.

Esme had a coffee in her hands, speaking soothingly to a broken Charlie, who shook violently. Sobs wracked her body, as she watched the doors where her beloved had just disappeared, hope and prayers upon her full lips.

Emmet sat in a stiff chair, his broad shoulders taking up more room that what any normal person would. Rosalie sat at his side, neither sad, nor happy, merely a placid tone on her model like beauty. Her fingernails having been painted, but now were chipped of their color, her mouth moving in a silent rhythm.

A few moments later, a very disgruntled Carlisle strolled into the lobby, his gait smooth, but his body ragged. Each unnecessary breath he took was strained, a hand running over his stressed features. Esme rushed forward, urging him to speak as he silently pondered, choosing his words.

Bella could not hear what was happening, but several phrases were said, before they collapsed. Charlie broke down, his slightly bearded face crumpling, caving in, his body sagging in his seat as the coffee he had took from Esme fell to the floor. Esme lunged at Carlisle, burying her head into the side of his neck as she tried to block the pain. His hands rubbed her back as he bent his cranium to her shoulder, visibly shaking. Emmet turned to grasp Rosalie, for his own comfort rather than her own, while she returned the embrace, shock welling in her eyes. Alice crumpled to the floor, her hands covering her pixie face as Jasper rushed to embrace her trembling body.

"Bella!" the harsh tone of his voice brought her from her world, her lungs starting up once more, her heart beating again.

The cold liquid fled her body, leaving behind only the memory of the internal chill that still wracked her. She could still see the images, feel their agony as they suffered great pain, great loss. Fear gripped her as she thought of Edward, could he have been the one in the hospital? Could he have been the one that all were so upset about? He had said before not to worry about his safety, but no matter his opinion, Bella could not help herself from becoming horrified that another hunter had come, this one stronger than the last.

"I'm alright Edward," she hardly recognized her voice, it was hollow, cold and harsh, but was not directed at him.

He looked unconvinced, and Bella couldn't blame him for his reaction, she knew what happened when this occurred, things that should have meant her life ended. Staring at the trees, she slowly stood as Edward led her over to the awaiting officers, their questioning soon filling her mind as she tried to recall all the details of what she saw when she arrived. Charlie, who had also came, stood back a few feet, taking the body into the ambulance because lack of rescuers.

Each new question made her mind spin, her weakened body shake as she tried to answer all of the things thrown her way. Soon, the tension left as Edward steered her away, explaining the shock that had occurred upon her, and that she wasn't emotionally stable at the time. Any other time she would have argued, but the image that still fresh in her mind chilled her more than anything that she had seen in the present.

Looking at his stony expression, Bella could feel the heated conversation on this horizon, he would not be pleased by her secret. Alice stayed behind, opting to ride with Jasper, her glances telling the human girl that she feared the battle that would ensue. Oddly enough, she felt no hesitation, nor any worries, her heart still beating rapidly in her chest.

The doors slammed hard, the engine roaring to life as he drove away, aiming to his home far away from the turmoil. His movements were forced, his hands gripping the steering wheel with such force that she could swear she heard cracking. Biting her lip, Bella waited for him to make the first move, for him to question her, she didn't want to start up something that she knew would end badly.

"Bella, what happened?" his voice was menacing, cold, hard, a stone that stood strong as the roaring sea beat upon it.

"I don't want to say," her voice was small, unbelieving, firm, yet tentative, a small lamb facing down the raging lion.

"Why not?" his eyes were focused on her face, looking at her features as she nervously twirled her dark locks.

"You'll be angry," she knew he would, she didn't have to see the storm in his eyes to know it was nothing compared to what the news she had would wrought.

"Angrier than now?" his eyes traveled back to the road, the wheels turning as he pulled onto the side road that let to his home.

"Yes, very much so," her hands gripped the leather seats, her fingernails squeaking slightly at the pressure she put upon them.

"I don't care, explain," his mouth was grim as he slowly slowed to a halt, the wheel ceasing their movement as the drive came to an end.

"But, Edward, you don't..." her voice trailed off as his words broke through her sentence, halting all arguments.

"Now Bella."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A/N: **Yay! All done with my first chapter, I hope you guys liked it! R&R! I update faster with the more support. Thanks to one and all.

Dark Huntress


	6. Hearts Pain Ch2

**A/N:** The second chapter, which is complete.

**A Special Thanks To: **Idony, _Stephanie,_ Mademoiselle Fiori, _ThePenguinsJustThere,_ twilightobsessor101, _uperspastic, _Hellish Red Devil, _kaypgirl,_ IncarnationOfPureBeauty, and _Darkmoon144._ Wow, not a bad turnout for my first chapter, you guys are the absolute best, I thank you for all of your support. Sorry it was a little confusing, I hope I was able to answer them when I replied back, and I hope I got to everyone one, if I didn't you're allowed to chew me out.

**Disclaimer:** I do not, nor shall ever, own the plot or characters of Twilight, which belong solely to the wonderful Stephenie Meyers.

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Supernatural/Mystery/Adventure/slight Action/some Angst, sorry not very good at this part, my stories usually have about everything in them.

**Rating: **PG-13(T)

**Summary:** They say your senior year is the beginning of something new, the end of your childhood, and a great change in your life. Bella will find out how true those words are as she is forced to face things she only dreamt about.

**Heart's Pain  
**_By: Dark Huntress  
_**Chapter 2: Encounter**

The air was thick with tension as Bella stared at the trees that sped at alarmingly high speeds. But unlike her past, it no longer bothered her to the fact that they were running a good forty miles over the speed limit. She was with Edward, and no matter the amount of anger that was between the two of them, he would always keep her safe. Always.

Sighing, and slouching in the seat, Bella thought, trying hard to formulate a plan on how to tell Edward her situation. Tell him that it had returned after over a decade of being normal. It was difficult for herself to understand, to figure out what had suddenly brought on these images that had been shoved to the very back of her mind.

Twirling her fingers absentmindedly, she could feel the intense gaze of his now black eyes upon her face. Bella knew he wanted an explanation, but to be honest, she was sure she didn't want to give it to him. His angered eyes, even more so than they already were, were something she didn't want to face when she herself wasn't angered at him as well.

"I...it's not important," she knew it was futile, but fruitlessly tried to evade what was to come, couldn't he understand, she didn't want to brawl.

"Yes it is, or you wouldn't be reluctant to tell me," his voice sent a shiver up her spine, the ice that laced his words filling her with dread more than what she had been expecting.

"Edward, I don't know where to start, this is just as frustrating for me as it is for you," Bella cursed herself, wishing she hadn't taken that route to school this day.

His eyes seemed to turn away from her then, satisfied that she would answer him. The erratic thrum of her heart echoed in her ears, and Bella had to touch her palm to her chest, in an attempt to stop the horrid noise.

"I was seven the last time it happened, or, around then anyways. I had always had these, um, visions. They, told me what was going to happen before they did. I even predicted my grandmother's death when I was four. She passed away six months after that," her eyes never left the window as they turned onto the private drive that belonged to the Cullen's.

"But, like I said, it has been several years, but it happened again, and I don't know what to make of it. All the ones were relatively easy, I can never hear anything in these visions, only see and feel. But unlike the ones before, this one was difficult, I don't know what was happening, why, or even the result.

"Everyone was there, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Charlie, and Carlisle. They were in a hospital, Carlisle looked to be rushing about, his patient, something was wrong. It affected everyone. We weren't there, or at last not in the scene that I saw, but I imagine we were of on the side lines.

"Everyone was sad, all were worried, and everyone seemed to go hysterical by whatever news Carlisle said to them. Like I said, I don't know who was hurt, why they were hurt, all I know is that something bad is going to happen." her cheeks were flushed, and small traces of tears were rolling down her cheeks, the fear of the unknown looming over her head.

"So, what, you have visions like Alice?" he seemed to sneer at this, disbelief etched on his perfectly angular face.

"No, not like Alice's. Alice can tell you the journey you will take in the future, its forever changing, what she sees isn't set in stone, mine is. I see the end result, no matter what course you take now, it had already been calculated in, no matter what you try, it will happen. I can't stop it, you can't, no one, it can't change, it won't," sobs wracked her body, and Bella was sure that at any moment she would break down completely.

The Volvo pulled to a halt, her unseeing eyes staring out the windows, watching the images that she could so vividly remember. The anguish, the heartache, the utter hopelessness as they all collapsed one by one. Their faces mixed with an eternal pain that she had never felt before, nor did she ever wish to do so.

His hand passed over her's, a gesture he hadn't done in quite some time. Grasping his in comfort, Bella let herself fall against his chest, crying as she let the emotions that she remembered flood from her body. The cool ice that penetrated her thin jacket was welcomed, the familiar feel of the cold wrapping around her body bringing the comfort that she so desperately needed.

Before she knew what was happening, Edward had lifted her and himself from the car, cradling her body against him. Bella felt her heartbeat speed up, her lungs gasp as she was curled even more so against this moving stone. The scent of his shirt fogged her mind as she slowly calmed from her fit, feeling the familiar closeness coming together. This feeling was something she yearned for, yet rarely felt these days as their biting words grew more and more. What had started as amusing, was quickly turning to fear by the others as they thought that only this could end badly.

Bella sighed, she knew that they were not in relationship trouble yet, but that was fast approaching as the difference in their species became more apparent. Each knew that deep down, that this would be the year that decided it all. He would either change her, allowing her to remain at his side for the rest of their days, or, she would graduate, move away and go to college, never to return to place she now called home.

Edward sat her down at this point, watching her as she swayed slightly, her head swimming as she shook from the chill of her heart. She couldn't imagine a life without the vampire that had captured her heart from the time he had whispered a hello to her. Bella felt herself slowly fading into the world of desperation as she held onto his muscled arm, anything to reassure herself that he was real.

She no longer needed directions in his home, already having visited it many times previous. She walked over in a daze, dropping herself in their newest couch. It was quite large, holding four average sized people with ease. The fabric was a velvet, and the cushions soft enough to feel as if it could swallow one whole.

Pulling a blanket that was meant for decoration around her quivering shoulders, Bella watched as the eloquent vampire sat next to her, slowly shifting her body to sit on his. His breathing, which he need not do, filled her nose with the scent that had kept her safe in the most horrid of dreams. The strength of his body made her feel safe, the protection of his power washing over her, allowing her muddled thoughts to clear once more.

Often she would wish to keep her overactive mind at rest, the continuous spree of thoughts often getting her into trouble. Looking at her shaking hands, Bella felt the house grow even more silent than usual. The breeze and slash of rain was nonexistent, a chilling pressure pushing down upon her as she desperately tried to hide from the outside world.

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

"How is she Edward?" jumping slightly, Bella opened her heavy lids, amazed that she had succumbed to sleep when her mind had been so full.

"Fine, I think, where's Carlisle?" the round figure of Esme came into view, her vision blurred as she tried to return to consciousness.

"He's at the hospital, seems they thought he better examine the body," Edward shifted slightly, barely moving her body an inch.

"Yeah, he said that he would rather anyways, you know, see if he could find out anything," it was Alice's voice that had now appeared, her inky hair shooting out in all directions as she bounced around the room.

"Where's Charlie?" her voice was a squeak, sitting up straight Bella felt her muscles groan in protest to her movements.

"He went back to work dear, can we get you anything?" the motherly instincts that lay heavy in Esme appeared once more, her love of humanity showing in her glowing orbs.

"No, I'm fine," pulling the throw about her tighter, and watching the gloom of the day settle to the gleam of night.

Silence reigned supreme as each occupant slowly left the room, leaving her alone with Edward once more. It was hard, hard for her to return to the silence when she wanted nothing more than a distraction to stop her thinking. Through all these years, when she had pleasantly forgot her woes, it was quite a sudden dilemma that sprang itself on her life.

Bella felt herself shiver, the images of the van filling her mind with a clarity that she found hard to conceive. The man had been terrified, the fear evident in his lifeless eyes, his mouth in a silent, disbelieving scream. All these though, she concluded, could be from a normal accident, but no skid marks were on the road as if he had tried to stop, and no reason he would have lost control.

Chewing her lip in concentration, Bella felt the movement before she realized that she was being placed back on the couch alone. Staring into his dark gold eyes in question, a chill worked its way up her spine as she felt the loneliness settle into her body once more.

"Carlisle's home, stay here," scowling at his comment, Bella watched his back fade around the corner, her legs itching to follow.

Crossing her arms, and drumming her fingers against her forearm, the silence once more cut into her flesh. Rolling onto her stomach, and staring dejectedly out of the window wall that stood to her right, Bella watched the nature of the night take hold. A sleeping owl opened his large round eyes, looking in at her motionless form before stretching and taking flight. A opossum with several small babies upon her back, quickly scurried from underneath one of the nearby trees, the gleaming eyes of the adult turning rapidly, looking for the owl from earlier.

A warm glow bathed her skin, watching over her body in a protective manner. The fading light of the sun nothing more than a small line across the sky that was fading the clouds into their darkest natures. A few stars sprinkled the sky, winking down upon the land that was filled with such secrets and deceptions of the mind and heart.

Bella picked up her backpack, shuffling through the contents, hoping to find a muse for her wandering mind. She had never been terribly talented in the arts, both of which she was interested in. Her hand had never given her the possession of the craft to script the images into images to show the world. Nor, did the Lord give her the gift of words, where she could tell her mind with descriptive language without the use of a large edition of Webster.

Doodling, that was what she was good at. Scribbling at the corners of her notebooks til pencil marks were too heavy and large for anything to be used on that page. Sighing in depression, Bella felt her mind give way to the world she wished to escape, to the place where she was forced to live the nightmares of torment.

A cold metal oozed through her skin, breaking through the warmth of her living flesh, falling dead, cooler than that of the deceased. Her lungs heaved and shuttered, sputtering as the gasps of oxygen fell short, slowing, slowing, slowing, dying away. Her heart was erratic, choking and slowing as each pump grew too heavy for the muscle to move. The numbing chill stilled her body, her eyes growing wide, her mouth open as she internally fought against the unholy feel.

A bright light gleamed at her, blinding her eyes, illuminating a male figure to her right. There were others, two in the backseat, all looking at the closing light. It grew swiftly, the small bead turning to a giant orb that raced to them. Bella found herself panicking, the fear tangible, beer lining the inside of the vehicle, sticking to the upholstery.

Her palms were sweating, the cold plastic of the steering wheel biting in to her flesh as if a searing dagger. People were moving around hurriedly, scrambling to escape the trap, the seatbelts halting their movements. Bella felt the burning bile rise in her, agony of the coming doom, biting fear of the unknown.

Crunching metal folded around her, burying her arms at her sides, squeezing, closing about, ribs snapping in two. Blood oozed from her nose, her breathing hard as she coughed up more of the crimson fluid. Bones snapped in her legs, breaking, twisting, and tearing. Glass littered her face as the shards bit her skin, digging deep into her. Blood flew on her, matting down her hair, slipping into her eyes, burning, the tears sliding as she saw it was not her own...but the other's.

It stopped, the numb taking over all physical pain as the world about her suddenly halted. Flames burst from the hood, threatening to burn her away, to take away the life that she cherished. Strong arms took her away, rushed her to the hospital, telling her to live, telling her to hold on. Her hand wiped away the burning sensation in her eyes, the bruised appendage unrecognizable, a cast around her slender wrist.

"Bella! Damn it! Snap out of it!" Bella awoke, choking as oxygen flew into her lungs, the blood rushing through her veins, returning the warmth to her corpse like body.

The Cullens and Hales looked upon her, worry rippling in their sea of topaz irises. Edward let go of her shoulders, the only black eyes in the group, his mouth grim as he studied her expression. The gnawing sensation that tore at her stomach left her hunched over and prone, her mind racing with the images, with the emotions, the pain, the scents, the sights.

Looking down at her cast free wrist, Bella silently wondered about herself, could it be she that was in trouble? No, she didn't go to parties, she wasn't the one that constantly got drunk, that had a guy that would do those things. And she distinctly remembered there being a male beside her, the other two she couldn't distinguish, couldn't place. But in the shadow of the light, in the shadows of the night, she had seen his form, black, but pure.

"Bella, are you alright?" Alice patted her dark hair, watching as the small human blinked away unshed tears.

It wasn't Edward, and from the evidence, it wasn't her. But who? Who had saved the person in the last second? What was coming to them? What did the light belong to? She couldn't see it, couldn't figure out what held the blinding white light that ended their lives, and almost ended the drivers. Someone she knew, someone that was familiar. Sweat beaded on her brow, but no matter, Bella found herself searching deeper, looking for a clue to the identity of the victims.

"Bella?" Alice had halted her motions, looking about the room for some sign of help as the others waited.

"I'm fine Alice, nothing for you to worry about," Bella pulled the other's hand into her own, leaning heavily upon the pixie figure.

"Are you sure, you had us all worried," Esme patted her shoulder, looking deep into her mortal eyes, searching for something Bella hoped she didn't find.

"I'm fine, I promise," Edward snorted, his dark eyes haunting as his cynical gaze took in Bella's shaken, but firm appearance.

"You're lying," his simple phrase made her scowl, her eyes darkening as she bit hard on her tongue.

"What do you know? You can't read my mind!" Bella's voice cut through the air, her fury washing over.

"No, but you're body reeks of deception," his voice was cold, heartless, a cut deep in her heart as she felt the numbing feeling of loss.

"Don't talk to me of deception, if you're allowed secrets, so am I!" Bella stood, walked out of the living room and slammed the door.

A satisfied grin worked its way across her pale features as she heard Alice's usual sweet melody scream at her stubborn brother. Bella felt foolish for storming out of their home, but at the moment, she felt it best to leave before they both said things they didn't mean. A certainty that was coming swiftly.

Opening the door to her rusted truck, Bella silently thanked whomever had drove it home, knowing it must have been real troublesome because of the speed. The engine roared to life, deafening her heart that drummed in her chest, adrenaline still pumping through her body. Her fingers itched to smash something, to break something, to tear it apart.

Shaking her head, and backing out of the drive, Bella found herself no longer paying attention to her surroundings. The trees were familiar, the slush of the road all to real, the smell of a Forks night melancholy. What was she going to do? Edward was pulling away, turning to his family, turning away from her. He had always had secrets, that she could deal with, but his temper was shorter and shorter, and no matter what he used to say, it was directed at her. He was frustrated at something, at her most likely, but why she had no idea. Could it be he had become tired of protecting her? Of her clumsy, life-threatening coordination?

Looking at the closed glove compartment, an agony like she had never felt before played before her eyes. In there, in there, held one future for her. Early acceptance from colleges, three in fact, filled the otherwise empty compartment. They had been opened, but none filled out. They were good colleges, ones she was honored to be accepted by, but to leave all this behind. Edward held her heart, he always had, and always would, could she give that up? Doubtful. More like impossible.

Bella slammed on the brakes, her seatbelt tugging on her shoulder as she went forward slightly. Her mind screamed at her, her sobs working their way up her throat as she banged her fist against the ancient automobile. Each day her relationship was growing apart, falling away, disappearing out of her reach.

Unbuckling her harness, Bella felt the wind rustle her air, bringing in the crispness of the cloudless night. A peace washed over her as she dried away the last of her tears, the sorrow momentarily put off as she looked at the dark forest. Each day she drove past these grounds, and each day the woods never felt threatening, but now, just as the moonlight lit the green world, Bella felt a chill work up her spine.

Something out there had murdered Mr. Thompson, their worried actions confirming Jasper's earlier suspicions. Somewhere, there was a being, whether human or not she was undecided, that had taken a life, and destroyed another.

Shuddering from the images, rather than the cold, Bella found her hand going to roll up her window, closing out the chill. Starting the loud engine that echoed in the stillness, she let the heat blast away the Arctic blast. Playing with a bracelet that her mother had given to her, she looked heatedly at two stones, one topaz, the other a dark onyx. Both had reminded her of the shading of her "boyfriend's" eyes.

A dark shadow raced at the corner of her eyes, catching her attention as she dropped her musings. Her heart sped up, her eyes taking in the surroundings, looking for a sign of disturbance. Silence meant her dull ears, but silence that was filled with a haunting secret. Unconsciously, Bella locked her doors, looking to the forest outside the passenger window.

A loud bang caught her off guard, as the truck shuddered under the force. Her muscles tensed as she tried to get her foot move towards the gas petal. Another groan of metal sliced through her hearing, the vehicle sliding slightly on the graveled road. A deep growl bounced off the, what she was sure, damaged metal. Bella found her voice gone as she thought of screaming, hoping that the vampires would hear her plea.

Screeching drew her attention away from the slipping tires, nails sliding across a chalkboard. Something sharp was slicing the side of the grandfather truck, torturing the already decaying body. Shuddering as she dared not to look out her window, another bang, loud as a gunshot went through the crying mobile.

All was silent, the trees watching in horror as the sturdy truck held its own against the force that they could only see. The wind halted in its movement as it held its breath in hesitation, in preparation, in astonishment. Movement set her nerves on edge as she tried desperately to do something that would rid her fear of this thing. A scream, her throat was too dry, to drive away, she was frozen, to give up, never.

Looking to her right for the first time, she saw nothing but a field filled with weeds, abandoned by a farmer that found the place too cold and wet. So silent, so still, unnatural in the world of noise. A great black figure hurdled at her glass, cracking it, spider legs reaching to the bottom. Bella screamed, her lungs working, her throat clearing. Black fur matted in disgusting residue, eyes of pure orange glaring at her, red stained fangs bared and ready. Claws that gleamed silver, legs that were powerful and strong, much larger than any wolf she had ever seen.

A shudder fell through the night as the ancient car tumbled down the slope and landed against a tree, the cab crunching under the weight.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A/N:** OMG! This chapter came along so fast once I started writing it, especially the part where Bella stormed out of the house. I hope you guys R&R! I promise, even though it may not seem like it now, this is an Edward/Bella.

Dark Huntress


	7. Hearts Pain Ch3

**A/N: **And now for chapter number three, which is done.

**A Special Thanks To:** laughingsadness, _Golden Eyes Silver Fangs, _Bec, _Emma, _and Suma Susaki. Thanks you guys, I was kind of disappointed with the turnout (amount or reviews) of my chapter 2, but the ones I did get were so wonderful. You guys are so awesome, you don't know how much it means to me. I sometimes wish I could go back and change the whole Bella seeing things, but oh well, so far I still think its working out quite nicely. Thanks once more.

**Disclaimer:** I do not, nor shall ever, own the plot or characters of Twilight, which belong solely to the wonderful Stephenie Meyers.

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Supernatural/Mystery/Adventure/slight Action/some Angst, sorry not very good at this part, my stories usually have about everything in them.

**Rating: **PG-13(T)

**Summary:** They say your senior year is the beginning of something new, the end of your childhood, and a great change in your life. Bella will find out how true those words are as she is forced to face things she only dreamt about.

**Heart's Pain  
**_By: Dark Huntress  
_**Chapter 3: Jacob Black**

The wind blew through the shattered glass, sending a shiver along the pale skin of the injured girl. Her features were pale, death like, her lungs taking in great amounts of oxygen faster that need be. A thrumming drove out the song of crickets, taking her several moments to realize her heart was gushing.

Looking up into the night air, Bella found her muscles barely able to support her small body weight. Shards of crystalline tears cut into her hands as she gripped the driver side door, slipping through the window, tearing her clothing. Crimson rivers stained her alabaster skin, marking a trail of tears that would someday fall. The truck groaned, a last minute sign of death as it crumbled, wanting to give up in the mighty struggle.

Bella felt her arms shake as she fell hard to the ground, mud caking her scrapes, biting her with rage. She stood then, testing her weight, knees buckling , her body crashing. Each image from the nightmare reality flashing brightly once more, bringing forth the torment. Cold eyes, gleaming orange, dark body, silver claws.

No one had come, though in the back of her mind, she hadn't expected any less, fully understanding that perhaps no one was paying attention. The ground seemed to quake under her feet, rolling and moving as she placed a hand to her head. Bella knew the possibility of a concussion, but had no way to reach help.

"Bella! Are you okay?" Jacob Black strolled from the coverage of the shadowed world, a quickly sliver of something crossing his eyes, but gone to quickly for Bella to see.

He gently pulled her away from the damaged vehicle, his features etched with concern, his mouth set grim. Each line that betrayed the youth were defined, standing out ahead of the rest of his chiseled face. He was quite handsome, for a human, and Bella knew that soon girls would flock to his side. But the throb soon edged everything away, the constant ache of her skull much more prominent than her useless thinking. Only one thing stood out above all the rest, what was Jacob doing at night on the Cullen's acreage?

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

"Well, Miss. Swan, you seem to be a regular visitor," a young woman, not over the age of twenty eight, checked a few things off her list, glancing at the schoolgirl periodically.

"Yeah, well, I seem to enjoy your company," Bella didn't know why she was being so cynical, the woman was kind, and teasing, but the gleam of orange still was there.

"Ok, well, just a few more questions," she sat down at this point, discarding her shoes in frustration. "Do you use any kind of IV drugs?"

"No."

"Do you take any meth, crack, speed, ecstasy, etc.?"

"No."

"Do you smoke?"

"No."

"How about chew?"

"No."

"When was your last period?"

"I...don't remember."

"You don't?"

"No, my head hurts."

"Very well, then I must ask when you last were sexually active? Were you ever?"

"No."

"Ok, that's it for now Miss. Swan, Dr. Cullen will see you soon."

Bella lifted her head up at that, surprised to hear the vampire was coming, hadn't he been at home? It didn't matter, all she could figure was that he was worried, because there were other doctors who patrolled the night watch. Things were slightly fuzzy, bringing her further into a world that twisted as one.

Orange shot before her eyes, the haunting memories turning things into a glowing remembrance that didn't exist. Each tick of the wall clock made her fingers cling harder onto her jeans, small indentions working into her thighs as she desperately clung to sanity. The world was moving too quickly, spinning and tilting too fast for her body to handle.

"Bella?" looking up in surprise, Bella met the concerned gaze of Carlisle, his blonde hair slightly disheveled.

"Hey, guess I got into trouble again," he seemed to smile, slightly relieved that she wasn't at Death's Door anytime soon.

"I can see that, do you remember what happened?" Bella found it hard to concentrate as the doctor probed her head, feeling for bumps and bruises.

Hissing as he ran across a very tender area, she was surprise to find his fingers covered with blood. Watching him as he furrowed his brow, Bella felt like retching as the sickening scent of the metallic salt reached her nose. Closing her eyes as the room spun faster than ever, she tried counting a few sheep, hoping that it would distract her enough from the scent. Instead, it only brought her back to where she had been before, for following every sheep was a great wolf with glowing eyes.

"It seems you have some glass embedded there, you'll need stitches," wincing at the gruesome word, Bella awoke from her head, staring at him with reluctance.

"Yeah, I remember what happened," she answered his earlier question, trying to speak as he slowly cleaned her wound. "I was driving home, still fuming about Edward. I stopped on the road for certain reasons. I was thinking, and I saw a shadow moving outside. Then a big wolf was at my windows, he pushed my truck, he had orange eyes."

Wincing, Bella relived the moments in her mind, watching with horror as it replayed over and over again. He had numbed her head slightly, but she still could feel each shard of glass being removed from her cut. She could feel the blood caking her hair, and she internally shuttered at the fact she would have to wash it with her own fingers.

"Wolves aren't native to this area Bella," as if she needed reminded of that detail, she thought sarcastically, but didn't say out loud.

"I know, but it was, and he was huge, like coming up to my chest huge," he quirked an eyebrow at her, clearly trying to figure out if she had a concussion or not.

"Bella, you did hit you're head," Carlisle seemed very reluctant to except anything she was saying to him, which made her even more upset.

"Yes, but this was before all that, if you can be real, then this monstrous beast can be too. Beside that would explain the scrapes along Mr. Thompson's van," once she had mentioned this she realized instantly that this was not what Carlisle had wanted to hear.

"That could have been caused by the brush Bella, there was quite a bit of it there," scowling at his persistence, Bella found herself bulling up even more, determined to prove she was right.

"This was what you guys were keeping secret wasn't it? You knew something was in the area," Bella felt ecstatic, but quickly came off her high as a slight tug on her stitches made her cringe.

"Bella, I think you better go," his voice was pleasant as he steered her towards the door, telling that Chief Swan was waiting for her.

Looking back over her shoulder, and pondering the more recent turn of events, she silently made up her mind to figure out everything one way or another. She knew that they were trying to protect her, and Edward was trying to let her go, but she would have none of either. She would have to question Jacob, perhaps he had seen the great animal as well. If he did, then it would be one more word to her cause.

Charlie was sitting in the waiting room, twirling his officer hat in his hands, looking down at the ground in fear. His body was slumped, making him look years older than his true age. Biting her lip, Bella touched her father's shoulder. He jumped beneath her touch, looking up at her, relief washing through his worn features.

Standing, they walked out the doors, and for one of the few times in her life, felt good to enter the cruiser. It smelled of leather and old soda, the cans having been discarded on the floor at her feet. Looking at the junkyard, she smiled wistfully as she felt the comfort once more wash over, her earthly angel may not be watching over her, but her heavenly one was.

Charlie started the vehicle, and turned onto the highway, mumbling under his breath about totaled and insurance. Bella sighed, knowing that her wonderful truck hadn't made it after all, it had saved her life, but would not be returned to her anymore. She could just imagine the insurance skyrocketing until she was in her mid twenties, it wasn't even her fault. But try explaining to those people that a human sized wolf had attacked her in the quiet countryside of Forks, Washington. The only thing that would gain would be a trip to a psychiatrist and some heavy drugs.

Smirking, Bella thought of a make believe session with the psychiatrist, those times would have to be very dull, especially since she couldn't tell the doctor almost any of her life. And she was a horrid liar, so it would probably consist of herself remaining silent and the other writing notes and staring at her. Ridiculous.

The house came into view, the forest receding to show the small home she had belonged to for just one year. No matter what happened in the future, she knew she could never call the house with her mother her home anymore. This house was filled with such memories, such happiness that she couldn't bear to part with it anymore than necessary.

Shutting the door behind her, Bella felt the cool air hit her full force, the scent of damp earth reaching her nose. A slight mist had begun to fall, something that wasn't at all unusual, for the town was constantly shrouded in gray as the clouds covered the sun from view. That was the only thing she missed about Phoenix, was the hot sun and warm beaches.

"Bells, you might want to call Renee," turning on her father, Bella felt her heart speed in rhythm, he had called her mother!

"Dad, how could you!" rushing into the house, Bella felt herself reluctantly heading to the wall phone, knowing what was to come.

Sure as she expected it to be, Bella was on the phone for the next hour reassuring her mother that all was well. Every other sentence was filled with "I'm fine" and other things similar to that, while she told her mom what had happened, making up a few things along the way. Soon she had wanted to talk to Charlie, probably to rant about how irresponsible he was, but it let her get away to take the shower she so desperately needed.

The water was red hot, steam filling the small communal bathroom she used, yet she couldn't feel the warmth. Maybe shock was setting in, she didn't know, but she felt that her skin was colder than all of her vampire friends' put together. Rubbing her hands along her uppers arms, she tried to shake off the images of those horrid eyes and gleaming moonlit fangs. She was petrified of this animal, scared that it would come again and take her down.

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

Bella threw herself on her bed, bouncing slightly as her wet chocolate hair flew up above her. Closing her eyes was a bad idea, each time she was flooded with images, images she didn't want to see. She had had only one automobile accident prior to this one, and that had been the icy day when Tyler's van had almost ran her over, if it hadn't been for Edward's quick reaction, she'd be a pancake. But even then, she had had something to distract herself from the terror, the mystery of Edward, but now, all she had, was terrifying orange eyes.

Rolling onto her side, she grabbed her disc man, putting on the headphones, and putting on Phil's favorite band again. The blaring guitar chords and thrumming drums drove away the outside world, letting her sink into a world free of fear. For now anyways. Singing the lyrics, for by this time she knew them by heart, Bella fell into a world of dreams.

_A blinding light flew into her view, momentarily disabling her vision as she tried to move forward. The brakes were jammed, she could hear the engine roar each time she hit it, but the slight squeal of the tires echoed loudly. Turning she tried to undo her seatbelt, fighting back the rising bile that threatened to turn her inside out. All the other occupants seemed to not understand, or didn't care, that they were in horrid trouble, for they didn't try to escape. _

_The belt wouldn't move, and the doors didn't seemed like they wanted to help either. Turning once more to stare at the white light, she was meant with closeness of it all. Her breath hitched as she struggled, the others finally cluing in and fighting for freedom. A man was beside her, moving his mouth rapidly. The girls in the backseat, screamed, or at least they were open mouthed, in terror each time it drew closer and closer._ _Mute was the only sound she could hear, besides the growing fear that was building rapidly in her own body. _

Bella awoke shaking, running her hands over her flesh as she stared out in the lightning lit sky. The thunder rolled through the walls, bouncing from one point to the next. Each storm brought on another yearning for Phoenix, yet she was irreversibly stuck in this small town til, at least, the end of her days.

Reaching for a few brochures, she let a few silent tears roll down her alabaster face. It was so hard, so hard to have to think about this when this wasn't what she really wanted in the first place. She didn't want to leave, leave Forks, leave Charlie, leave him. But, she knew, that she could not wait for him to make a decision, if he didn't change his mind, no matter the hurt, she had to leave. Even though she only planned to go to Seattle for college, or even Port Angeles, she had a feeling that once there, she would never see this life again. It would be too painful.

Flipping through some of them, she watched as the picture flew before, revealing smiling cheerleaders, and a winning football game. Students sitting on the lawn studying why they smiled apologetically up at the camera. Another was of the very front of the school, many couples smiling and talking, looking like they loved where they were. Maybe they did, but she doubted it.

Bella looked at her clock then, groaning at the time. Midnight. It wasn't anywhere near a decent time to wake. So much for her plan of an early rising. Throwing the pamphlets in frustration, she immediately stood, shoveling around her now cluttered room. Maybe she could clean up a bit, but hardly before it crossed her mind, she decided not to, it felt more like a home this way.

Her library was scant, hardly anything was on the shelves, and she wondered if she ever would find a bookstore worth her time. Doubtful. Switching on her computer, she listened intently at the thrum as it started up. Clicking on the dial button, she waited impatiently for the thing to connect, hoping that it would.

Pop ups sprung up on the screen, many, many of them. Clicking them closed, Bella clicked on her email, a slight tremor of fear working up her as she realized the size that would have accumulated over her several week absence. She shuddered once more, wondering how many were from Mom, this was going to be bad. And she was right.

There were forty-three emails unread, forty-two of them from her mother, the other from a college that was interested. Slowly sifting through the junk, she caught herself smiling as each one grew more and more hysterical. She felt sorry for her mother, but this was getting ridiculous.

Sighing, she decided to write one long email about how school was going, including all the teachers. Everything that seemed something important to a normal teenage senior girl, it was hard. She tried to think on Jessica's terms, that was hard, and rather dull once you thought about it. She had never really considered it, but didn't her friend have anything better to do than gossip on the latest dirt. That was an easy answer, no.

Turning off the computer in frustration, she sat once more on her bed, unwilling to go back to sleep. The hours slowly strolled by, and she meant at a turtle's pace, until the lightening of the dark black sky, turned gray pale. She watched the dawn arise, and felt worried as another day started anew. What would this day bring?

Standing, her muscles groaning, Bella looked out her window, knowing that he would be there today, for the sun wasn't out. She didn't want to face him yet, even though her body yearned for his presence. They couldn't stay in the same room it seemed anymore, without another fight breaking loose. And when it came down to it, it boiled down to one point, one subject that he refused to face.

Sliding on a V-necked blue sweater, and another pair jeans, she brushed through her long hair, mentally wishing for sunny beaches. She could wear short sleeves and shorts, oh what a dream. Of course it wouldn't happen as long as she stayed in a place like this. Sighing, and brushing her teeth, she headed downstairs, already feeling totally depressed.

Snagging her jacket, along with her bag, she opened the door and shut it behind her. Heading for the rental Charlie had got, she screeched when a white hand shot out to stop her from opening her door. Turning quickly, Bella felt her heart slowly resume to its normal pace, her hand falling to her chest as she breathed in and out slowly.

"Sorry about that," Alice giggled, bouncing from foot to foot, finding the human's expression amusing.

"Yeah, whatever," stooping over and picking up her backpack, since she had dropped in her shock.

"You're supposed to ride with me," Bella looked up in surprise, seeing Edward's Volvo parked behind her truck.

"Why?" Alice turned at her friend's questions, raising one brow, and bringing a fingertip to her chin, deliberating.

"Um, because I was told to," Alice turned, hoping that would end the conversation, but the sound of her friend clearing her throat stopped her still.

"Don't think so, I can drive myself, or Edward could have," Alice turned, slightly scowling as her friend quizzed her more.

"Right after your guys' fight, yeah right," waving her hand to dismiss the human, the young vampiress mentally hoped this would work.

"Don't think so," Bella placed her hands on her small hips, scowling at the small girl. "There is nothing wrong with me driving, unless you guys are worried about that wolf. And if that was so, Edward would want to protect me himself, even if he was still upset. Why are you here?"

"Carlisle told me to come watch you, since you bumped your _head_, so he doesn't want you to drive. And...Edward...needed to go hunting," Alice smirked to herself, happy at her statement.

"Nope, its Thursday, Edward goes hunting on Fridays so he doesn't miss too many days," Bella glared, catching the worry in the other's eyes.

"Um, well, ok, maybe he didn't go hunting, but he isn't around," Alice smiled, clapping herself on the back, hoping that was the end of it.

"Where did he go Alice?" Alice sighed as Bella persisted, she didn't want to tell her this way, but it seemed she had no choice.

"He's in...Alaska."

**A/N:** Uh oh, Edward skipped town. Hehehehe. I hope you guys liked this chapter, please R&R!

Dark Huntress


	8. Hearts Pain Ch4

**A/N: **The last chapter that was written, and yes, completed. If you haven't noticed, these have not been recently edited, and so are in their original formats. Forgive me for any discrepancies that you may find. Hope you enjoy.

**A Special Thanks To:** Stunned, _Seraphyn, _Breadcrumb, and_ rin09. _Thanks guys, I can't say that enough. I am happy that I was able to get this out faster than the last one. In fact I'm happy to say I updated another story too. Yay me! Sorry, got off track. I can't believe you guys stuck with me, and because of that, I thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, etc. You get the point.

**Disclaimer:** I do not, nor shall ever, own the plot or characters of Twilight, which belong solely to the wonderful Stephenie Meyers.

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Supernatural/Mystery/Adventure/slight Action/some Angst, sorry not very good at this part, my stories usually have about everything in them.

**Rating: **PG-13(T)

**Summary:** They say your senior year is the beginning of something new, the end of your childhood, and a great change in your life. Bella will find out how true those words are as she is forced to face things she only dreamt about.

**Heart's Pain  
**_By: Dark Huntress  
_**Chapter 4: Girls Day Out**

"Alaska!" Bella felt her world fall around her, he had gone clear across the continent, just to escape her. "Why?"

"Oh Bella, he needs to sort things out," Alice moved closer, her head resting on the human's shoulder as she stroked her back.

"But why so far away?" Bella could already feel the tears welling up, how could he go so far away without telling her?

"He needs...to be somewhere, where distractions aren't around," Alice pulled back, looking into her friend's eyes, praying that the hurt that she knew would be there, wasn't.

"You mean me," walking away, the young woman reached out to the Volvo's door, opening it and shutting it without anymore to say.

Alice sighed, knowing she had said too much, could she not keep her mouth shut around this girl? Ever since the summer, she and the human girl had become close friends, she taking the place of the Jessica and Angela girl. She enjoyed the female contact other than her surrogate mother and sister, she just hoped that it wouldn't change after everything was said and done.

Shutting her own door, the young vampiress gripped the steering wheel, feeling the plastic give slightly under the pressure. Glancing at the almost sobbing girl to her right, she looked out at the house, contemplating her next move. They were best friends, right? And didn't best friends do stuff that they weren't supposed to, to have fun? Well, that's what she had observed so far.

"Hey Bella, do you really want to go to school today?" Bella turned, scrunching her eyes together as she contemplated the idea.

"Why?" she couldn't figure out what was running through the other's head, but she felt her heart thrum in hope.

"How about you and I have a girls day out? No boys, no parents, and no rules," Alice grinned like a Cheshire cat, her topaz eyes glittering with mischief.

Bella nodded, the smile she held was somewhat real, but still she couldn't help look out her window, hoping that when she turned again, Edward would be at her side. She knew it wouldn't happen, but she could only hope, and pray, that when he returned, if he returned, he wouldn't let her go completely.

Leaning her head against the headrest, she let the smooth driving of her friend and boyfriend's car lull her into security. Bella didn't know how much trouble she'd be in for skipping, especially because her father had ordered her to school to today, no ifs or buts about it. Smiling as she remembered his stern eyes, she felt herself chuckle beneath her breath, that was one of the few times Charlie had ever acted parental.

"So, where do you want to go? Port Angeles? Seattle? Any suggestions?" Alice wasn't looking at the road, but Bella knew she wasn't in any danger.

"I don't care, you don't want to know where I really want to go," Alice looked at her with concern, biting her lip, reconsidering her decision.

"Bella, I can't take you to Alaska, Edward would kill me," she looked out her side window, wondering if they could still make it back in time.

"No, I mean, can we go to his meadow?" Bella bit her lip, did he really want anyone to know about that?

"His meadow? What are you talking about?" the human shook her head, deciding it was a bad idea, she'd go by herself later.

"Never mind, I don't want to leave Forks though," the other girl sighed, her brows knitting together in frustration.

"How about we go to a special spot along the river that Jasper and I hang out?" Bella nodded her head at her friend

The drive was remotely quiet after that, except for the periodic piano chord that played from Edward's radio, and Alice's distaste in his taste of music. It was comical to watch her friend, Bella mused, flipping through her brother's collection, scowling at the choices. The two had always gotten along fairly well, but they did not agree on everything.

They pulled up along the famous forest once more, the green trunks and leaves looking eery as they shaded the ground from the clouds' glow. Pulling her jacket more tightly about her, she stepped out of the Volvo, hoping that this trek wouldn't be as far as the meadow was. Looking at her shoes, she mentally wondered how much mud would be caked on the bottom once this was all over.

Alice took the lead silently, never stopping to look where she was going, while Bella had to make sure her feet didn't get all twisted up. Stumbling over a fallen log's limb, she grabbed onto a nearby tree hard, grinding her teeth together as she felt her ankle twist once again. She was hopeless, she cursed her clumsiness.

The moss covering the ground was slick, and constantly Bella found her shoes giving way underneath her. Often enough, Alice would have to turn around and help her out of some mess. Sighing, she felt her eyes glower at another foreign object, just begging to trip her.

"We're almost there," Alice's sing song voice made her jump, and Bella scowled at this, she was in a bad mood.

She didn't answer, she had to make sure she didn't fall to her doom over some stray pebble that lay embedded in the dirt. Her hair was sporting a varying variety of leaves and twigs, all sticking out in no order whatsoever. Edward had always said she was beautiful, but she definitely thought this time he would find that lie even harder to say.

Edward.

A sob wound up her throat, breaking past her lips as she covered her mouth with the palm of her hand. His beautiful eyes that mesmerized and could get anyone to do anything he pleased. His glorious scent that made her heart beat erratically, yet made her feel at peace all at the same time. His strange colored hair, and stone flesh paler than her own. The diamond like sparkle he gave off every time the sun's rays touched his concrete skin. The muscles that rippled underneath his clothing, it was so unfair.

Biting her lips, Bella found a tear rolling down her cheek, not that she was surprised in anyway. She had known that if he was ever to leave her it would tear her apart, but that was an understatement. Every time she thought of his perfection, she felt herself falling further and further into a dark hole of despair. She couldn't, wouldn't, go one without him. He had said once that she was his life, the most important thing to him in the world, well that ran for her as well. He was her only reason for her waking, and now that he was gone, her candle of hope and faith had blown out.

The forest ended, opening up to a small meadow filled with a small flowing river that wound throughout the entire acreage around Forks. Small flowers were strewn all over, reaching high for the sun that never seemed to show itself. The grass was rich and lush in color, brightening the otherwise dreary land.

Stepping to the river's edge, Bella stared into the depths, making sure to stay far enough back so she wouldn't fall in. It was crystal clear, glittering and twinkling as it gurgled along its merry way. Small little fish swam in its waters, shallow as it was, the inhabitants were of a very small size.

"Bella, why don't we sit?" Alice had walked over to another area, curling herself about as she sat down neatly.

Leaving her perch, Bella sat down beside her, twiddling a tendril of grass betwixt her fingers, her heart ripping to shreds. She desperately tried to keep it all in, tried to hold back the onslaught of water she was sure would come flowing down any moment. She wanted to hold off til she was safely tucked into her bed, while she let the rivers of pain flow freely from her.

"How are you?" it was silly question, Alice knew this, but the pain that was showing over her friend's face was making her own heart break.

"Terrible," at least she didn't lie, the vampiress concluded, that had to be some positive aspect, maybe.

"Um, Bella, I know this isn't the best question to ask, but you will keep our secret, no matter what, right?" Bella turned to her friend, knowing that this was something many of them had been worrying about.

"Of course, no matter what happens, you guys are still my friends," she felt torn, she would never betray them, but could she really befriend them once she was just a shell.

"Really? We'll still be friends?" the enthusiasm that laced the other girl's words, made her own heart sink, she had no choice.

"Yeah, boys come and go, but friends are forever," she flashed the other the most brilliant smile she could muster, hoping it would work for the time being.

"That makes since I suppose," Alice placed a hand to her chin, thinking. "I'm also supposed to help you with your situation."

"You are? I'm not sure you're prepared for that," Bella laughed at her friend's expression, she could be very irritating when she was curious, just ask Edward.

"I think I can handle myself, thank you very much," she patted the other's shoulders, giggling louder as the vampire scowled.

"I'm sure you can," Bella lay back, staring into the swirling mass of cotton. "Alice, tell me the truth, am I going crazy?"

"I don't think so, but you're hanging out with someone who could kill you in an instant, so I could be wrong," they both laughed at this, feeling the tension from earlier lift slightly from their shoulders.

"Yeah, maybe I'm insane. Another thing, when I had that accident, once I got to the hospital I told Carlisle about this huge wolf, which I'm sure he relayed to you guys, but he dismissed it. What was it?" Bella saw Alice become uncomfortable at the question, her eyes shifting nervously to the river.

"Like he said, wolves aren't native here, and there's no way there was one that big. Remember, you hit your head," Bella stared at her friend's statement, scowling.

"I thought we were being honest," she watched her friend bite the inside of her cheek, this wouldn't be hard.

"I don't want to scare you."

"Alice, you won't, now tell me," Bella sat up, staring into her dark gold eyes, daring her to fib now.

"I don't think you should go anywhere without one of us anymore Bella. The newest one is after you," lifting a brow to her friend's newest statement, Bella sat back, wondering.

"What do you mean?"

"When they turn sixteen, they then become able to morph. At this point they don't know what they're doing, and just enjoy the feel of freedom. To them its kind of like being drunk, or perhaps high, its dangerous," Alice looked away from her friend, letting her own words echo in her mind.

"Who is it Alice?" Bella felt her muscles tense as she watched the other intently, who could possibly want her to be hurt?

"Jacob Black."

Bella felt the wind rush out of her instantly, Jacob was after her? Why was her life so screwed? Looking into the flowing river, she made sure to keep her eyes away from the other's, if she could hold her emotions in check, then all would be well. The forest seemed so oppressive all of a sudden, and she shuddered, wondering what Edward was doing at this very moment.

"Alice, tell me about Edward," Alice quirked and eyebrow, wondering if there was something hidden behind her friend's statement.

"What do you want to know?" Bella shrugged her shoulders, not really caring about what subject was chosen.

"Mmm, let me think, something juicy," Alice felt her lips curve into a smile as she contemplated her next words. "Did he ever tell you of his past love life?"

"No, I didn't think he had one," Bella felt a stab go through her heart as she thought of her love having relationships with others.

"Well, there was this one vampiress early on in his afterlife, I guess nobody really liked her. I think she was just a toy really. I heard Carlisle and Esme talking about it once," Alice giggled, her black hair bouncing.

"I see," Bella decided she really didn't want to hear anymore, the thought of not being with him right now was hard enough.

Alice fell silent, realizing that she had said something she shouldn't have, and Bella was thankful for it. Looking up into the cloudy sky, she leaned back, wondering if the rain would fall. It seemed so unnatural not to feel at least a slight mist on her skin, maybe she had adjusted to this life better than she had thought.

Everything seemed to pull her towards Edward, and tomorrow she would have to face the terrible thought of school. And then after that the terrible weekend when she would usually spend her days with her boyfriend, doing something at his house or going to the secret spot. Looking at the forest, she made a mental note, no matter what the others thought, she'd visit their spot on Saturday.

The moist ground was soaking into her back, but she could care less, all that mattered right now was to get him back. But how? He wanted to distance himself from her, probably because he thought it best. So she wouldn't hurt too much when he left for good, so she would stop pressing to be changed.

Scowling Bella felt her temper rise, why couldn't he just face it and change her, for both their sakes? He seemed set in his ways, well that was fine, she could be just as stubborn. The wind whipped her hair, spreading it over her face slightly, and she felt her heart sink when she didn't feel the familiar coolness of his fingers as he brushed the tendrils back. If he wasn't already dead, she'd kill him.

As her thoughts tumbled through her mind, the rain broke free, and fell to the earth. That was fine with her, it would hide her tears better.

**A/N: **I know, I know, shorter than the last, but I didn't know what else to write. Please R&R!

Dark Huntress


	9. Jealousy Preface

**A/N:** I came along this story plot from a comment on message board and was compelled to write it. However, as you can tell, as the Twilight series continued on, I gave it up as well. I find it was probably one of my most original works, but unfortunately died out before real progress could be made. I hope you enjoy the deceased tale of Jealousy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, if I did, I wouldn't share Edward, he'd be all mine. ^_^

**Rating:** PG-13 (T)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Angst/Adventure/Action/Suspense**/**Horror (maybe)

**Summary:** And of course, Alice was right...she's always right.

**Jealousy  
**_By: Dark Huntress  
_**Preface**

I had never really thought much about Rosalie and her distance from me, Edward hadn't worried about it. She was jealous, her nature was to be so, so why worry? She was jealous of my humanity, of the racing heart that pumped the flowing blood through my living veins. She wanted what I had, to feel the sun upon her skin while walking down main street. She wanted to eat food that consisted of more than one kind, she wanted a variety. She wanted to mingle amongst mortals without any call to take their lives. She wanted so much, but could not obtain it.

I was a constant reminder of her shortcomings, a constant nag that loomed through her night and day. I was always over at their house, spending time with my boyfriend or Alice, whom I had grown quite attached. I was always at school, sitting only a few feet from her at their table. I was always at the hospital needing Carlisle to check out another mishap of mine. I was always playing with Emmett at some odd game he had created. I was always asking questions and striking up conversations with Jasper. I was always telling Esme of my family and past in Phoenix. So, she was jealous of my popularity, she wasn't the center of attention anymore.

But, she was the same to me. I was jealous of her vampire life of immortality. I wanted what she possessed, to go outside on one of those rare sunny days and have the sun sparkle upon my skin. I wanted nothing more than to be closer to Edward in ways that were impossible for me now. I wanted to go places with them and not fear for my life. I wanted a lot, but had yet to find away to get it.

She was a constant thing that always reminded me of my lacking beauty. She was a goddess among them all. She was what I wanted to become. Yet Edward refused it.

Jealousy. We both possessed it. Both wanted something that we could not obtain. We both yearned for something we could not have. So why did it come as surprise now as I stared into blood lustful eyes? Why did I not know that someday, she would be pushed too far? Why hadn't Edward heard her thoughts?

And of course, Alice was right...she's always right.

**A/N:** I hate that I have another Twilight fic up not completed but this one was just yearning to be wrote. So I let it have its way. Also, I will not be able to update very often, I've school, a lot to do around the farm, plus two other stories I am focusing on. And I'm trying to make these chapters longer (minus the preface). But I will try to update as much as I can. R&R please!

Dark Huntress


	10. Jealousy Ch1

**A/N:** The first chapter to my story, and the last one. How ironic. This chapter is mostly complete, but not totally. I hope you enjoy it.

**A special thanks to:** AlittleMoonlightMoment, _EternalTwilight24, _Sweetly Sarcastic, _.09_, fane, _chloe, _NellieGurl, _1stepbehind29,_ Jacobblacklover, _foreverinlove17, _GoodyGoody23, and_ Just A Little Bit Dramatic. _Thanks guys, I love to hear from everyone. I sincerely hope that this story can be a success like my other one, though I fear that it will not. Though we shall see. I thank you all for giving this story a look see and reviewing your thoughts. Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, if I did, I wouldn't share Edward, he'd be all mine. ^_^

**Rating:** PG-13 (T)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Angst/Adventure/Action/Suspense

**Summary:** And of course, Alice was right...she's always right.

**Jealousy  
**_By: Dark Huntress  
_**1.**

Edward drove us to the school only a few miles away from my house, he convinced that my truck could no longer make it. He was still complaining about our last trip that I insisted on driving us to, he wasn't about to let me have my way again. I really thought it was unnecessary, I liked my truck, it was perfect for me. Edward agreed with that, it was sturdy and slow, something I was and needed. I resented that more than anything.

His silver Volvo hummed its way along the interstate, hardly having any struggle like mine would have. It wasn't anything personal, I did like the new flashy car, but it was too much for me. Plus the fact that Edward just drove too fast for any sane person out there.

As always the other students stared in awe as the vehicle parked alongside Rosalie's red corvette. Why everyone was still going on about what the Cullens drove was beyond me! It had been quite sometime since they had shown up, so why goggle? Furthermore, why did everyone still seem incredulous that he and I were dating? I know I'm not the most pretty girl to ever walk across the planet, but we had been going with one another for quite some time.

Shaking my head, I reached for the handle, only to realize the door was open and Edward was waiting for me to exit. I scowled, I hated it when he did that, always holding the door open for me when I thought it unnecessary.

"I could do that myself, you know," I grumbled, slipping my backpack further on my shoulder.

"Stop being difficult," he muttered back, both of us were not in the best of moods, as usual.

Alice had had another vision the other night while I was over at their house, and whatever it was it had not been to Edward's liking. He had literally stood and would have got physical with his sister if Jasper hadn't stepped in to protect his wife. I had never seen my boyfriend so disturbed, or more willing to take on his entire family for some vision. And afterwards, he would not tell me what she had seen, per usual. We hadn't spoke the rest of the night, both bubbling with anger.

Mist was drizzling down in a fine spray that stuck to my brown hair and matted it to my pale skin. The clouds were swirling above, already promising a downpour before the day was completely through. The sun had not been seen in quite sometime and I missed its warmth quite a bit. Of course I also missed the days with Edward and myself in our meadow with his skin sparkling like small diamonds were embedded in his marble skin.

I shook my head, I didn't want to sun to shine today, but perhaps during the weekend, when I could spend my days lying next to him. Despite my anger, my mind and body would not allow Edward to part from me. I needed him as much as I needed the oxygen that the air supplied me with. In essence I sometimes wondered if he perhaps was what kept me going. I knew that without him I would be a pancake or a very empty body. Either way, the ending wasn't to desirable.

He opened the door for me, still being as gentlemanly as possible, but the jerk he used to do so made my jaw tighten. I'm sure people could feel the tension in the air as we walked to our lockers, the first set in a long line of others. Being seniors we got the first and nicest lockers, something I could get use to.

My books were scattered everywhere, much like my room, which had seen better days since my arrival. Turning to look at my vampire love, I felt my resolve start to melt. As usual I would most likely be the first to cave and forgive him for not telling me something that so obviously disturbed him. I didn't like it, but I missed so much the tender caresses and gentle sweep of his golden eyes. Or the crooked smile he gave me when he became amused and the chuckle that warm me to the core.

A low growl worked itself up his throat, one that was low and threatening, one that only myself could hear. Or perhaps Alice, wherever she was at the moment. I was startled at first, thinking he had directed at me, Edward had never growled harshly at me before, though I had heard it more than once.

Mike strolled up to me, a rugged smile displaying across his features. He had grown some, losing his still boyish face. He looked more defined, a fact that many girls were taking notice of. He and Jessica had recently parted ways, though the reasons for it I was still a little fuzzy on. But the look in his eyes made me realize immediately that my boyfriend's nature was well deserved.

"Hey Bella," Mike greeted, smiling cheekily at me, I really didn't feel like this little banter, and I don't think Edward did either.

"Cullen," Mike said stiffly, squaring up the man beside me with appraising eyes, it was a ritual nowadays.

"Newton," Edward answered back, wrapping his cold arms around my waist, and I let him, still rather annoyed though.

He led me away, grumbling and cursing my friend as I rolled my eyes, taking it all in stride. It really was quite foolish this game they played with one another, hoping to get a rise out of the other. Rivalry was such a pitiful thing, I could not understand why Mike could not just leave me be, I did not feel for him as he did. Edward was the only one for me, no matter how stubborn he could be.

Sliding into my desk for my first hour class, I watched as he walked away stiffly, hardly giving me a second glance. Looking back down at my notebook and reading book, I watched the clock with expectation. Most days I would dawdle around the house til me and Edward would just make it to school and get our stuff without being terribly late. But this morning, neither of us really wanted to waste time with one another with our anger still so fresh.

Great Expectations was not my book of choice, I had already read it my freshmen year back in Phoenix. It was a rather dull book, though I could see the good parts of the story, and the interesting twists and turns. But the whole idea was rather ridiculous, how could a convict earn such an amount so quickly? It was really absurd.

Even if it took quite some time til the boy in the story received the money, it did not mean that the convict should have gotten that much even that soon. And the boy obsession with the girl was sickening, though I had not much room to talk in that matter. I just simply did not care for it, though the teacher sure did.

He started in, lecturing about the wonderful adventures of the characters, while I sat and doodled in the corner of my notebook paper. Alice sat next to me, though when she had arrived I had no idea. The keys that hung around her neck glistened in the lighting, swinging slightly as she twisted and turned the key chain on it. How she had ever got Rosalie to agree to let her drive her prized car was beyond me!

Turning back to my own musings, I felt eyes drift over to me, and groaning as I felt a paper hit my desk. It was small and triangular, and obviously from her. Opening it, I read the words, rolling my eyes at her childish droning. I didn't particularly like this little thing she did every class, I was sure sooner or later we would be caught.

Jessica and myself had grown further part if that were possible, I didn't particularly enjoy her companionship in the least. Angela was a better choice, one that I thought suited me better than any other. She never pressed for information, and let me be silent when I desired the quiet. I had grown quite attached to her, as best as I could. Alice was still probably the closest I had ever been to someone, minus Edward and my mother, but Angela was close.

Scribbling an answer, which was rather short and to the point, I tossed it back, hoping she got the hint. A disgruntled sound worked itself up her throat as she read my words, and she scowled heavily my way. I didn't care either way, let her take the meaning from that for what she wished, I didn't want any part of her gossip ring.

I was too immersed in my own thoughts that when the bell rang I let out a mortifying screech of surprise. Everyone turned to look at me, and I felt my skin warm uncontrollably. I hated blushing, it only made the situation far worse.

Standing hurriedly, I grabbed my stuff, would do anything to keep eye contact to a minimum. But to my absolute horror, it wasn't over, and I tripped over the leg of my desk. My books spread out far, some hitting a wall as I cursed under my breath, further annoyed than I had been earlier looking down and covering my face with my hair. It was rather pathetic, but at the moment I.

Alice helped me, and a few students returned my stuff, they were even dearer than before. We left together. Heading to our next class, which was as dreaded as any. Calculus.

Lunch was soon upon me, something I wasn't sure if I was excited about or dreading. Either way, I wasn't sure I particularly wanted to sit directly beside my boyfriend pretending to be in a good mood. It was rather disconcerting.

Sitting at the table, Alice already present, I idly played with my food, poking the main course with little fascination. It smelled rather disgusting, pools of grease flowing freely from the wounded meal. I chuckled, they had recently passed a law saying that they were being too lenient on their food in schools. So now, nothing extra could be served and no more snack machines. I missed my snack machine.

No, now all we got to eat was this stuff that seemed to have a life of its own. Which I happened to be killing right now. See, I can take care of myself.

Edward joined us soon, and then we were off to our last classes, which were just as dry and dull as the ones earlier on in the day. I mean really, couldn't they think of anything else to teach besides what had already been taught.

As the bell sounded off the concrete walls, I left the school, fully intent on ignoring Edward's sour mood. No matter what I did all day to cheer him up, it just didn't seem to help. He would either nod his head distractedly, or completely ignore me. I didn't like either one.

As usual he was there waiting for me in his car, the music turned up loud. I could already feel the vibrations.

Sliding in, he nodded his head in greeting, and we were off.

"Edward?" I started, looking at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Hmmm?" he answered, turning to look at me briefly before facing the highway once more.

"This isn't the way to your house," I stated, I was supposed to go home with him this afternoon and he was definitely going the wrong way.

"I know," he replied, could he never give me a longer answer anymore?

"Then why...?" I trailed off, flipping my hand out and waving it in front of us.

"Because, you're going back to your house," he said firmly, what was with him? Why was he treating me like this?

I remained silent, not quite sure what to say. He had been distant since Alice's vision, whatever that had been. I didn't much like the most recent turn of events, I missed the way we usually were, in harmony with one another. Now we seemed so off, so distant that I wanted nothing more than to reach across that distance and grasp onto him with all my strength.

He pulled up next to my old truck, and I climbed out without so much as a utterance of any form of farewell. The door slammed in my wake, and he was gone. I stood there several minutes, looking at the empty drive that curved out to the winding road. Digesting everything slowly and evenly, unable to take in everything at once.

I was alone.

Blinking rapidly, I wiped away tears that I had first mistaken as the drops from the sky. I had never minded to be alone before I had met Edward, back when the only worry I possessed was whether I could make it down the stairs or not. But now, like many a night when he would leave to hunt, I found myself quaking in a horrible fear.

Shrugging my pack further upon my shoulder, I turned and ran inside, tucking a stray strand behind my ear. The warmth of the house was welcoming to my chilled skin, the numbing sting slowly ebbing away. Removing my jacket and boots, I stepped onto the stairs, heading to my room, and almost instantly a false hope stole my heart. Would he be there? He always did like to surprise me oddly.

Though knowing in my mind that he would be absent, I couldn't tell my heart to let the notion drop. Stepping in through the door, I felt the all too familiar fall of my heart as I placed my backpack on my bed. Even now, a year after everything, I couldn't believe I had become so dependent upon him. Though I was sure maybe a quarter (or less) was because of the irresistible predatory hold he had on me.

Flopping off my bed, I left the place that reminded me so much of my love, and went down to the kitchen to cook for Charlie. Looking in the freezer, I sighed, pulling out more fish from his latest trip with Billy. I was definitely running out of ways to fix this type of meat, and running out of different sides to go along with it.

Throwing the frozen slabs onto the frying pan, I quickly rolled the potatoes in foil and placed them on a cookie sheet in the oven. Shrugging, I threw out a bag of potato chips, if we didn't get full with what I was preparing, then there was always junk food lying around.

Sitting down on one of the chairs in front of the table, I let my head rest soundly on my palm, blinking away another wave of tears. What was going on with him? He had been so distant since that vision, pulling away as if afraid that I would somehow decide to hurt him, or he hurt me. I knew both were an impossibility, so why was he always pulling away?

Turning off the stove, I pulled out the baked potatoes, placing the two plates I had placed the food on upon the table. Just as I had sat down to my own meal, Charlie walked in, hanging up his belt with his unused gun upon the coatrack. Watching his movements, I felt my throat constrict, everything seemed so normal, so why couldn't the rest of my life? Why did it seem Edward and myself could not get one break? Were the Fates really against our love that much?

Chewing on my food slowly, I made sure to keep my eyes focused my plate rather than at the occupant across from me. I could feel his eyes on me, watching me closely, how I wish he would just leave the table! I didn't want him to see the deep grief in my eyes, the deep cavern that had formed in my heart because of my boyfriend whom was currently ignoring me thoroughly.

"I'm going to bed," I announced, scrubbing the last of the food from my plate and placing it in the ancient drainer. "Night."

"You feeling alright?" he asked, looking at me with those all familiar eyes, ones that spoke volumes without him talking at all.

"Yeah, just tired," I said, slipping from the room, unsure I'd be able to lie to him if he started asking direct questions.

Opening the door to my room, I grabbed my bag of toiletries, and walked to the bathroom. I took as much time as I possibly could, not wanting to return to where my thoughts would easily run free. Drying my hair, which I rarely did, I finally found myself out of ways to continue with my distractions. Sighing heavily, I threw my towel in the close hamper and turned off the lights, hoping that something would arise before I closed that fated door in my wake.

But as it often does, especially in Forks, there weren't any distractions, nor any wonderful vampire on the other side of the door to take all my fears away. No. It was empty, and seemed colder than Edward's own stone flesh, echoing with the emptiness of it all.

Flopping down on my bed, I pulled the covers over my head, breathing in the comforting scent of the laundry detergent. Closing my eyes, I tried to ignore the low moan of the wind outside, pleading for a savior to an unknown victim. I tried to tune out the soft clang of cold rain hitting the gutters, trying desperate to penetrate the walls and scorch my skin with their tiny bites. The night felt so dreadfully depressive, worse than ever before.

Uncovering my face, I blinked rapidly, the overhead light blinding me momentarily. Warily I got up, adjusting my legs to once more support my weight. Walking over to the switch I flicked it off, thankful I didn't have to have an annoying bulb burning over my head.

As if my some unseen force, I looked out my bedroom window, to stare at the large full moon this night. A female silhouette stood unnaturally sturdy upon one of the small branches outside of bedroom window. Long flowing hair moved about her, moving with the wind as it caressed her strong frame lovingly. Heeled shoes would turn every once in awhile, as if the person were moving to view inside my home better, I felt goose-bumps run over my arms.

Cold icy fear shot through my veins, stopping my heart for the briefest of moments, the only sound I could hear on the silent air. The blood froze in my veins as I swore I saw a gleam of strong teeth in the moonlight, as well as a flash of black lustful eyes. But just as quickly as the mirage had appeared, it once more was gone, leaving behind only the whisper of truths untold upon the wind.

Rising with a speed far more impressive that I ever considered possible, I locked the window, knowing that if it was anything of the supernatural genre, I was a dead duck.

Holding my arms tight across my chest, I tried to warm my chilled skin, knowing that it would be almost impossible to do so. Looking at the drive, I felt my lung once more loose their collected air, something I wished they would stop doing. In the place by my truck, where the cruiser should have sat, was nothing more than an empty space. Frowning, I felt the worry and fear grasp me firmly, where had Charlie gone so late?

Walking downstairs, already feeling nervous of the dark rooms, I found the air suffocating, the heat seeming to go into overdrive. Looking outside at the slowly darkening air, I felt myself mentally calculate what to do. I could A) stay home and be completely miserable, B) go for a drive with weird mirage person still out there, or the all together famous C which was...I have no idea. So, with nothing better to do, B it so happens to be.

Biting my lips as I retrieved my keys, I once more reminded myself out stupid I was being and once again, I completely ignored it. And see, everyone knows why now I get into so much trouble, that little voice in my head that everyone has to tell you to be smart, has been permanently tuned out.

Looking for a note from Charlie before I left, I found one hanging on the refrigerator, a plain yellow stick-it note that pretty much said something came up the office. Wow, like I couldn't have figured that out from the fact that he was gone, it wasn't like he had a social life in the least.

Rolling my eyes at my own behavior, I slipped on my jacket, exited the door, and locked it soundly in my wake, hoping that the foreboding tingle in my stomach was utterly and completely wrong. Which was wrong, get it? I just thought like a double negative, I love those.

Shaking myself, I chuckled mildly, revving the engine to my truck and backing out of the drive, hoping that the psychotic mirage was well gone. Yes, I was still holding on to the delusion that that was in fact just a mirage of my own imagination, but wait, didn't mirages happen in the desert? Looking out my window, I mentally concluded that this was, in fact, not the desert. So, it was a figment of my imagination, yes, I would call it that. But that took so long to say, so, that person shall be my mirage once more, yes, my mirage.

Considering for the umpteenth time whether I should be committed or not, I stopped on a nearby gravel road, realizing that I had gone somewhere I never expected to end up. Looking at the glistening lake, I felt the stirring inside me slowly ebb to a controllable force. A welcomed relief if I may say so, it really was a horrible feeling to feel like your own heart was going to rip out of your chest.

It was the lake I had visited several times as a girl, when Billy Black and Charlie would drag us girl to go fishing with them. None of us had ever followed in our parents footsteps


	11. Midnight Preface

**A/N: **This is my baby, and was stopped after Breaking Dawn was written and after he imprinted. I loved this story with all my heart, and was the only one I wrote without encouragement from others. I still think about it, and hope that you find the same enjoyment out of this that I did. Please give me your thoughts on it, I do believe it would have been my best work.

**Disclaimer:** I own those characters you do not recognize, and the others, I must say, belong to the talented Stephenie.

**Category: **Books: Twilight

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Action/Adventure/Suspense

**Summary: **The war is raging, the blood being spilled. Lines must be drawn. Which side are you on?

**Midnight  
**_by: Dark Huntress  
_**Prologue**

A lone figure sat against the glow of the full moon, casting a large imposing shadow across the already midnight sky. Long strong arms flexed, forming large fists, as anger coursed through his system. A low snarl ripped past his full lips as the wind picked up and blew a few stray locks into his face. His muscles on his back bunched, rippling the smooth russet skin, as he stood on his feet.

The man was huge, taller than any average man.

He walked away from his perch, every movement he made sending small animals into hiding, their hurried movements echoing in the otherwise silent world. His anger permeated through all the surrounding lands, the home of his forefathers knowing instinctively of his absolute rage and betrayal. He hurt, a raw gaping hole ripping through his chest, growing larger every day.

She had shattered him, hurt him like no one else could, but she had taught him a valuable lesson, never trust an outsider. She had been his world, he had known she was broken, but yet he still loved her, would have taken her even if she had loved another man. Yet the moment the enemy returned, she ran to them, despite the happiness he had given her in her time of grief. She was selfish, inconsiderate, horrid.

No, that was his wolf talking. No. She was none of those things, she was perfect.

He still loved her, knew it deep down, that he would always love her, even if he one day had to fight to end her life. She was the enemy, a threat to his family, his pack, and he would not allow even her to harm them. She was an outsider, plain and simple, and when it came down to it, love or not, his people came first.

Jacob ran, letting the biting wind take away the pain momentarily, it was one of the few things that he enjoyed about his fate. The speed. How he loved to run, to reach speeds beyond imagination and still be in complete control.

Leaving the forest line, Jacob sighed in relief as he came upon the small house in the middle of the small valley. It looked unkept to the untrained eye, the paint in desperate need of a new coat. Shingles were broken, and the windows always had the curtains drawn. But, the glowing orange and red hues of blooming flowers before the dark panes, lit the area with warmth. The small violets and blues instantly welcoming anyone to stop by, that if they were lost, they would soon find their way.

She had done that for him at least, helping him pick up as many pieces as possible, and salvage the most he could of his heart. She had been there, comforting him in away that the other males of his pack could not. She had tenderly heard him through, taught him how to continue, and believed in him more than he did himself. She was a miracle to all of them, the greatest treasure their pack had. They would be crushed if anything were to happen to her.

Knocking on the door, Jacob waited for the owners' to answer it, the warm scent of bacon and sausage reaching his nose. The scent was cold, having been fixed long since now, but it made him smile all the same, no matter how broken he was, he was always welcomed here.

"Evening, Jacob," Sam greeted, stepping aside as the lesser pack member entered his home before shutting the door behind him.

"Hello, Jacob," Emily called, untying her apron from around her waist, the small golden wedding band gleaming in the light.

It had been a long engagement, but the two had finally settled down with one another. Sometimes, it would suffocate him and his brothers, the amount of love the two gave off towards each other. Even now, as the two met gazes, it left his stomach clenching and torn chest shudder.

"Would you like some coffee, Jacob?" Emily asked, already taking the coffee pot off of the stove to pour three mugs full.

"Yes, please," Jacob said, smiling at her kindly as he watched her beautiful face smile from beneath the curtain of hair that fell around her.

When he had first met her, he had instantly retracted himself at her appearance, the raw ragged scars disfiguring her beautiful face. Her large almond eye on the one side was always drooping slightly, as if she were about to fall asleep on her feet. On the same side, the corner of her full lips were permanently set into a frown, even if the other side went up in radiant joy. The scars, long and ugly, trailed clear down to her hand, where they finally stopped to give her peace. Yes, at first he thought her hideous, but now, as he looked upon her, he couldn't find the visage he had seen then. To him, to all of them, she was nothing but pure beauty.

Taking the mug, he watched silently as Emily handed her husband his coffee, and then sat down on their sofa completely exhausted. She hardly got anymore sleep than him, she was always awake when they left for patrols, and always awake with breakfast waiting when they returned. She never complained, and always seemed happy to see the whole pack come for a visit. Yet, Jacob knew she must be feeling the repercussions of the lack of sleep.

"Who's going with us tonight?" Jacob asked, sipping his hot coffee as he looked at his leader, rocking slowly back and forth in the chair.

"Embry, Quil, you, and I," Sam answered, sighing heavily and rubbing his eyes tiredly, before setting his mug down on the side table.

They fell into a companionable silence, each one thinking of something different, and completely relaxed in the others' presence. Emily yawned silently, her hands rubbing her temples as if to ward off a headache, her dark eyes closed. A long breath came out, her arms falling to her sides as she rolled her neck, and shrugged her shoulders. The corner of her orange blouse fell slightly, to reveal the juncture of skin between her shoulder and neck.

"What the hell?" Jacob growled, his eyes bulging as he stared fixedly at Emily, his entire body shook with rage, pure hatred.

"Calm down Jacob, its not what it looks like," Sam reasoned, standing to place a warm hand on the larger man's shoulder.

Emily sat perfectly still, biting her lower lip as she watched cautiously for Jacob to regain some form of control. She knew what he had saw, a bite mark on her flesh, still slightly bruised. It appeared painful, though she hardly felt it. It was clean though, as if there hadn't been a struggle when it had happened, which didn't make sense to Jacob in the least. There was no doubt in his mind that Emily would have fought fiercely if a vampire attacked her. Besides, there was no way a vampire got into this territory, not without them knowing. So what was that mark?

"Sit down, Jacob, and I'll explain," Sam said, and Jacob followed his command, falling into the recliner before turning his burning gaze onto his elder.

"Explain," Jacob demanded, he had become more and more reckless with the treatment he gave to his leader, it wouldn't be long before he would challenge Sam, both knew it.

The wolf in Jacob demanded he be the one in control, he had the bloodline and history of it. The wolf inside of him recoiled at the thought of being put into submission, it was of a dominant breed, and would have nothing left.

"Ok, but first, Jacob you must keep this to yourself. You must make sure to not think of this while transformed," Sam said, and Jacob nodded, understanding.

"The night of our wedding, Emily was turned into a wolf. It seems, when in time of approaching war, if a wolf takes a mate and his or her saliva some enters their bloodstream they are transformed. It wouldn't usually be a problem, unfortunately, during are activities," Sam said, blushing slightly. "I found myself to be somewhat aggressive, or a biter. I'm afraid by the next morning Emily had changed."

"Why don't you want the other's to know about this?" Jacob wondered, it wasn't like it was a taboo thing, none of the pack would think less of them for it.

"Because, if they knew, they would be afraid to find their intended, and I don't want them to loose that joy. It may be selfish, but in the long run not as many will get hurt," Sam answered honestly, his eyes moving to the ground.

"So what you're saying is that this only happens when something like that's about to happen?" Jacob asked, leaning back heavily into the cushions of the chair.

"So it would seem," Sam said, resigning himself.

Jacob shuttered, if there was a great battle coming, what side would Bella be on? She was a cold one now, a bloodsucker, but he was sure that wasn't the group they had to worry about. No, it was most likely the ones that had been moving from other places to around Forks, circling it always, looking for a way in. Either way, he would have to fight them, even if Bella got in the way.

There was a war coming, and he would be ready.


	12. Midnight Ch1

**A/N: **This is my baby, and was stopped after Breaking Dawn was written and after he imprinted. I loved this story with all my heart, and was the only one I wrote without encouragement from others. I still think about it, and hope that you find the same enjoyment out of this that I did. Please give me your thoughts on it, I do believe it would have been my best work.

**Disclaimer:** I own those characters you do not recognize, and the others, I must say, belong to the talented Stephenie.

**Category: **Books: Twilight

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Action/Adventure/Suspense

**Summary: **The war is raging, the blood being spilled. Lines must be drawn. Which side are you on?

**Midnight  
**_by: Dark Huntress  
_**Chapter One: First Sight**

I have never, in my wildest dreams (or rather nightmares) ever thought this would happen to me. Me, the girl from Memphis, Tennessee, being shipped off to a place as cold and dreary as up-state Washington. Of course, I hadn't ever thought I'd be living with my aunt and uncle either. Funny how things seemed to change so suddenly, when there hadn't ever been any sign that it would happen.

"Now, Evelyn, be good for your aunt and uncle," my mother said, straightening my shirt and fussing over me, she was always very particular about me.

"I will," I whispered, wishing I could wrap her up in my arms and never let go, she was so small and fragile looking, but she could also be incredibly strong when pushed.

My mother, or Annabelle, looked nothing like me, she was short, extremely so, barely reaching five foot. She had a pixie frame and a beautiful heart shaped face. Large blue eyes that always seemed far too big for her face, and dark skin. She had long pale blonde hair, she was the perfect trophy wife for my father. No matter the age, she always looked a decade younger.

"Yes, behave, try not to embarrass us," my father said, he stood not too far away, scowling at his wife who was trying desperately to hold in her tears.

My father, on the other hand, where my mother was sweet and kind, my father was indifferent and stern. I had never been the daughter he had dreamed of, heck, I hadn't been the child he'd dreamed of. He'd always wanted a son, something he'd made clear more than once. He had always explained that it would looked so much better, a more all-American family type thing, if there had been a son for his campaign. My father was a politician, a good one, he'd do anything and everything to keep it that way, even if it meant getting rid of his daughter.

In looks, I looked like my father, he was a large man, but not in the sense of being overweight. He just seemed powerful, like he was always supposed to be in control, no matter what. He was fair complexioned, a skin trait that seemed to run on his side of the family. He burned easily, as did I, so I guessed in that sense, it would be better for me in Washington. He had cold steel eyes, and midnight black hair. He also had a broad face, something I detested, I had always wanted my mother's face.

Father reached to six foot, so I leaned towards the tall side as well, a startling five foot eleven inches. I had always been called a freak for that fact, women were supposed to be short and feminine, something I was definitely not. I really didn't have any muscles, though I was thin, no matter how much I ate, I always thought I looked sickly skinny. So, in conclusion, though my parents were both fairly attractive people, I had somehow turned out unbelievably normal. My father hated it as well.

"I'll try," I agreed, biting my lip, my father always scared me, making me feel uncomfortable in his presence, like I was a disgust.

He nodded his head and walked away, heading for the exit, he hadn't even said goodbye. My mother was crying, large droplets falling down her cheeks. We quickly embraced, her small form looking like a child's beside mine. No one would ever guess that I was her daughter, there was too much of a difference.

"It'll be alright, I promise," she choked out, squeezing my hands, which were huge next to her's, I hated being so tall, it wasn't fair.

"I know, but, why them?" I whined, I had never particularly been drawn to my aunt and uncle, they just weren't exactly what I would call a good family.

"Because, they said they'd take you, and it's a chance for you to get away...from...well..." mother didn't finish, the pain in her blue eyes was enough, it spoke volumes.

"I know, thanks for everything," I said, fighting back my own tears, I loved my mother, but I knew my chances on seeing her very often were zero. This would be one of my last bonding moments with her, I didn't want to think what the school year would be like without her shoulder to cry on.

"I just wish I could have..." again she trailed off, but she didn't need to finish it, she knew no matter how dysfunctional we all thought my relatives were, it was better than my current situation.

She kissed my cheek and then waved me off, my carry on bag suddenly seeming a lot heavier than I had previously thought. How could I leave her to this? How could I leave her to be at my father's disposal all the time? He wasn't the easiest man to live with, he was demanding and domineering. Their house never felt like home, and it had always been my mom and I, braving it together, but now she was forcing herself to face it alone.

Shaking my head, I sat down in my seat, trying desperately to ignore the man beside me. I was glad for the window seat, it would give me something to do on the long flight. I would arrive in Port Angeles in seven hours, a little while wasted in another airport where I would have to switch flights again. My uncle was to pick me up there, though I wasn't really wanting him to.

I was going to live with my father's brother and his family, people I had only meant once or twice. But from what I could tell, he was the same as my father, and she was the epitome of haughty superiority. Their daughter, who was two years older than me, still lived at home, though she traveled to Port Angeles frequently for her several different college classes. I recalled that her name was Lauren, a plain name, something my parents had decided not to give me.

Slipping on my head phones, I stared at the disappearing ground, wondering what this small town of Forks would offer me. From what I'd heard, it was nothing special, just a small place that it rained constantly, and had a huge amount of forest land. It didn't really matter, as soon as I graduated, I would leave. I pulled good enough grades to get me into several good colleges on full scholarships, and I didn't plan on ever asking my father for help again.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Grabbing my bag as the stewardess woke me, I walked off the plane, wishing that this wasn't where I was going. I would give anything to just skip this year of my life, it would be so much better. I wouldn't have to deal with any of this where I was forced to stay in a place that didn't want me. I knew, that my relatives weren't taking me in out of the kindness of their hearts, no, they were most likely payed off by my father.

A large man stood by a small red car, his balding head the same shade as my father's, and his eyes the same cold indifference. I knew him instantly as my father's older brother, everything about him just screamed of Mallory heritage. I really did despise my blood, why couldn't I have been born in another family?

"Evelyn?" he said, staring at me as I crossed the parking lot to his car, he sized me up, and sneered at what he saw, I wasn't surprised.

"Yeah," I replied, I opened the door after I realized that was all he was going to say, he had already started the car as I threw my bag in the backseat.

Looking over at him, I felt my stomach twist into knots, how was I supposed to last over an hour in a small car with this clod? But, I had to admit, it would be nice to be out of the news' sight, free from having to always look my best and pretend to be the perfect daughter. I wouldn't have to glance around every corner to make sure cameras and journalists weren't looking for me. I might actually get to go to a store or mall, and not have to run for cover every time someone that even resembled a reporter entered.

The long car ride was uncomfortable and stiff, both of us staying quiet, as if we weren't sure exactly what to make of each other. I held no hope that I would somehow form a bond with these people, they were merely a place to stay til I could move on. One year, a birthday and a few holidays without feeling, four report cards and a few school events, something I could deal with on my own, and I would.

The home was small, but larger than most of the others around the town, the windows bright and clean. Night had long since fallen, the sky though eerily vacant of stars and a moon. Everything was dark, like a huge ink well had been dropped and now stained this small town permanently. There was no hope that I'd ever get any darker here, even if I hadn't any other place either.

Stepping from the car, I quickly grabbed my luggage, not even bothering to ask my uncle for help, he wouldn't anyways. He had already went to the door and opened it by the time I had got my suitcases from the trunk of the car. They weighed my arms down and made my muscles groan in protest as I slowly made my way through the damp ground, the first thing I would have to do would be invest in some good old rain boots, my converse just weren't working.

The inside instantly made me sick, it was like a small imitation of my previous home, everything was sickeningly perfect. Glamour poured out from the walls, glass lights and ancient flowered vases, everything was horrid. I instantly felt suffocated, like the room was closing in on me, I hadn't expected such a huge since of deja vu when I came here, I had at least been thinking I could escape those thoughts. Apparently not.

A tall wiry woman came from the kitchen, she had a pointed nose, and beady eyes, her cornsilk blonde hair tied up perfectly atop her head. She wore a summer dress, though it was absolutely freezing outside, somehow I doubted she would let a little cold weather stop her. I instantly noticed the manicured nails, something that was a stark contrast to my own. She was scary in her own right, and there was no doubt in my mind that I would spend most of my life in the room they gave me, just to escape from them.

"Your room is upstairs, first on the right," my aunt announced, looking at me pointedly, a grimace forming as she looked at my mud caked shoes on her perfect floor. "If you don't mind, I would appreciate you removing your shoes before you track up my floor."

"Sorry," I mumbled, kicking them off and holding them awkwardly, unsure of what I was exactly supposed to do with them now. Leaving them by the door was definitely out.

She pointed up the stairs, so I left, struggling to balance my bags and shoes all at the same time. The room was fairly easy to find, it was the only bedroom on the right side of the hallway. A large bathroom was beside it, followed by a hall closet. A few doors down, on the left, a door was ajar, soft music filling the air from inside, I had no doubt my cousin was in there, just as uninterested to meet me as she was with being downstairs with her parents.

The room itself was a haven, it was simple. White walls with a honey oak trim, with the same wood flooring that went through the entire home. It was at the back of the house, the only two windows facing out towards the green forest. A tall elm stood outside of my window, its huge limbs missing the side of the house by only mere inches. It was beautiful, and it felt secure, like it was protecting me.

Smiling, I threw my bags on my bed, happy that could at least enjoy this new part of my life. The bed was larger than I was used to, and seemed to be somewhat out of place with the simple room. It was intricate and beautiful, most likely put into here after it was no longer wanted in the master bedroom or in my cousin's. The sheets were old, white and simple, an old woven quilt on top.

On the opposite side of the room was a large closet, way too big for my small wardrobe to ever fill, so I was glad to find it had other things to fill it. Extra pillows and blankets were stalked into the small shelves, while boxes with old photos filled up what was left. It would make the move in a little less uncomfortable, at least I would feel as if I was filling my room with me.

Between the two windows, sat a small desk, an older computer ready for my use. It wasn't the latest model, but it was new enough to serve my purposes. Everything seemed to be what I would need, and I was thankful my relatives hadn't really wanted to welcome me with open arms, my room would have been to lavish otherwise.

Ignoring my rumbling stomach, I unpacked and dressed myself into my old ratty pajamas, the ones I refused to get rid of. They were comfortable, and it wasn't like anyone was going to see me while I slept, so what did it matter how I looked?

Grabbing my bag of toiletries, I escaped to the bathroom. Showering and brushing my teeth, I ran back to my room and hopped in bed. Smiling as I snuggled down into the soft pillow, perfectly content for once.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Waking up, I slammed my fist down on my alarm clock, glad that I had actually remembered the stupid ancient thing. It was one of the few that could actually wake me. I hated mornings, I always just wanted to curl back under my covers and sleep for a few more hours, ignoring the hour of the day. Unfortunately, school wouldn't allow it. I really didn't want to be late for my first day of school, I don't think it would leave a good first impression.

Dressing in one of my usual comfortable outfits with a dark hoodie, I left my room, making sure to grab my bag as I left. It was oddly quiet downstairs, something I could get used to. The cars outside were gone, so I could only guess that my uncle and cousin were gone, I didn't know where my aunt could be though. Maybe she had left to, in another car I hadn't seen the previous night.

I quickly threw in a pop-tart into the toaster, it had taken me awhile to find anything to eat, the kitchen was huge. The fridge was in plain sight thankfully, and I quickly grabbed a carton of juice before searching for a glass somewhere. I sat down at the buffet, happily chewing on my food and drinking my juice, glancing at the clock on the wall every once in awhile to make sure I wouldn't be late.

"Good morning," my aunt said, surprising me, I jumped slightly, swallowing before I replied with the same. "You'll be able to find the school, correct?"

"Yeah, I think so," I had already thought about that, and had asked my mother to call the Forks highschool before I ever came and got directions.

"Good, you can take Lauren's old car, its in the garage outback," she said, and I gasped, I hadn't expected to get a car, not until I got into an university at least.

My aunt handed me the keys and then left, not saying anymore, but she didn't have to. I didn't care what the car looked like, it was nice to know I wouldn't have to walk in the rain all the way to school. As long as it had an engine and four wheels, I'd be happy.

Grabbing my bag, I slipped on my shoes, cursing as the time seemed to speed up. Rushing out the door, I ran to the back garage. The building held three cars, all of which had a layer of dust on the body. It must have been where they kept the cars they no longer ran. I would have sold them, but obviously they had different views, and besides, I was happy they hadn't.

Going to the car with the least amount of dust, and also the one that looked more like a teen girl's car, I got in.

Starting the engine, I hit the garage door opener and backed out. Turning on the radio, I turned it to my favorite station, a new rock song playing quietly in the background.

The school wasn't exactly what I had expected, in fact, it wasn't anything like I expected. It consisted of one larger building, and several smaller ones. The smaller ones looked like trailers, with sidewalks that led up to each one. Trees lined the grounds, it seemed like the entire town was being taken over by trees and other wildlife. The rain and cloudy sky made the entire world seem green, even the buildings and trunks of the trees had a green tinge to them.

Parking my car, I stepped out of it, wondering why they couldn't afford money to at least pave the parking lot, but then again, they had trailers for buildings, it didn't seem like such a stretch. Locking the doors, I trudged through the water soaked rocks to the entrance, where a few students lazed around, many of them eying me curiously as I approached. Instantly I felt out of place, my skin at least didn't stand out, but my stature sure did.

The front office was small, and had a strange floral smell to it, almost like a funeral home, how ironic. The walls were white brick, while the ancient paneled counter had several small wire baskets on it, most stuffed full of neon colored papers. Orange plastic chairs lined the one wall, the wall opposite to where an ancient shelf set up sat, and what appeared to be name tags for each teacher in the cubby holes. A few papers sat in each cubby, most likely a place where the teachers could pick up any things to do with the office, or students.

A woman moved from behind her desk, smiling widely at me as she approached. She was middle-aged, a few gray hairs appearing in her brilliant hair. She wore way too much make-up, and brightly painted red manicured fingernails. She seemed to fit in with the office perfectly, with the red hair and contrasting purple t-shirt, it was all very strange. And I had no doubt that she was one responsible for the tiny forest that seemed to be growing in here.

"Can I help you?" she asked, staring at me intently.

"I'm Evelyn Mallory, I just moved here," I explained, feeling oddly uncomfortable in this small room, I never really did like enclosed spaces. "Um, my aunt was supposed to call in."

"Oh yes, the Mallory girl," she said, her eyes widening as she snapped her fingers, her head instantly ducking to behind the counter. "Your Lauren's little cousin," she glanced at me then, before smiling slightly. "I mean younger cousin."

I scowled at the world little, hardly, I was anything but little, and how I wished I was! The last time I had been called little was when I was three, ever since then I had shot straight upwards. I was used to people staring up at me, at least the girls, but at least the guys didn't look up, most of the time, no, I just looked them in the eyes. It was all rather depressing, I hated being tall.

"Here you go," she said, handing me more than once piece of paper. "This is the map of the school, color coordinated, your schedule and locker number, as well as a slip that you need to have all your teacher's sign, ok?"

"Alright," I replied, holding the pieces of paper, great, already I felt completely lost.

"Make sure to bring it back in right after school," she said again, and I nodded, waving goodbye as I left.

Glaring at the offending papers, I walked to my locker, wishing I was anywhere but here. I immediately noticed how much I stuck out, I didn't look like I belonged, I never looked like I belonged. Sighing, I opened the locker and through my bag and hoodie inside. Taking a notebook and pencil, I headed to my first class, Chemistry II. It was in this building, but at the very end, I suppose if something was going to blow, better it be further away from the head people.

I noticed immediately that the room grew quiet as I entered, the entire classroom (which was packed full of lounging teens) all turned to stare at me. The teacher, much to my annoyance, was no where to be found, great, I just wanted to get my seat and start class, I hadn't really thought about having to face down this. Weren't teachers supposed to always be a little early to their classes?

Gulping, I stood at the front of the room in a corner, trying to ignore the open stares that preceded the hushed whispers. I hated this, I would much rather be sitting in my seat that up here for everyone to see, at least when I was sitting I didn't draw as much attention to myself. I could concentrate on something else fully, my mind was like that, if I had a distraction, I could bring myself away from unpleasant stuff. But I didn't have a distraction, I instantly wanted my large hoodie that I had thrown in my locker.

"Class, have a seat," a man announced, he was average height, lanky, and completely bored by the look on his face.

The students moved from their spots to their new seats, a few glaring at the teacher for interrupting their conversations. I was glad, I was sure I had been the main subject of most of them.

"Um, sir, I'm supposed to have you sign this," I whispered, turning my back to the class, my instincts screamed at me not to.

"Oh yes, Miss Mallory, we've been expecting you," he said, a small smile forming on his lips, I really did feel awkward, no doubt news spread fast around here.

He signed the small slip and handed it back to me, before moving over to his large bookshelf to the right of the room. Taking out a book, he handed it to me, and then pointed to a seat in the back. I smiled and then quickly retreated, sliding into my seat and opening the book to the page he instructed. I tried desperately to ignore the guy beside me, and soon found my zone out mode.

Just as I got into that mode however, the stupid guy beside me drug me out of it. A notebook jarred my arm, knocking my pencil out of my hand in surprise. I looked at the offending object, and then to the innocent looking guy who seemed to be staring at the board. Yeah right.

Sighing, I looked down at it, surprised to find that there was a note, not just someone that wanted to annoy me.

_What's your name?_

I sized him up, noting his many freckles and too long red hair. Large round glasses were placed on the very edge of his nose, the paleness of his skin lighting up the emerald of his eyes.

_Evelyn Mallory, everyone calls me Lyn though._

I shoved the paper back, and quickly wrote down the few notes that I had missed. The guy casually glanced down at the paper, before scribbling a few words. He would every once in awhile turn to look at the board, as if he was taking notes as well and not writing to me.

_Hi, my name's Marcus Smith_, _what's your schedule look like?_

Pulling out my schedule, I stuck inside the notebook, making sure to act like I too was paying attention, I didn't really want to get into trouble on the first day. That somehow, seemed like it would be doing exactly the opposite of what my father wanted me to do. Then again...

_This is my only class in this building, I'm kind of lost after that._

He read the note and then took out the piece of paper that I had slipped in there, scanning the different classes before slipping it back in. With a nod of his head, he answered a teacher's question, smiling politely as the teacher glared at him but turned back to the board.

_Cool, that's my next class too, I'll take you there._

Sighing, I offered him a small smile, unsure why he was being so nice. Shrugging my shoulders, I scowled, he had to be just some helpful kid, most likely getting brownie points for his self-esteem. But looking at him again, I doubted he really had many friends besides the chess-club members.

The bell rang, an entire class gone by and not even realizing it, I hadn't heard one word that the teacher had said the entire period. Great, I really hoped I could read my textbook and catch up, it was just one day, surely it wouldn't be that hard.

I stopped at my locker and grabbed my hoodie alone with a new notebook, the oh so helpful Marcus waiting for me at the door.

Marcus was short, I hadn't noticed that til now, but he was. Ok, maybe he wasn't short, but he definitely wasn't my height. He must have been two inches shorter than me, which really kicked my self-esteem in the rear.

"So, where you from?" Marcus asked, his hands were stuffed in his pockets, the glasses on his nose fogging over, and I wondered how he could see.

"Memphis," I answered, looking up at the gray sky, it was so strange, I actually had to dress for cool weather, it just wasn't right.

"Wow, that place is huge," he said, and I nodded my head, it was huge, especially compared to this place. "So what's it like living in this place then?"

"I don't know, just got here," I mumbled back, I honestly didn't know what it was like, but it felt strange, like I was an intruder

"Yeah, that's true, well, here we are," he announced, spreading out his arms before holding the thin metal door open for me.

It was much warmer inside, and I instantly felt better. Marcus was still following me, and I scowled, I really didn't want him to think that I planned on joining his freak, over-helpful, band of goody-to-shoes, that was so not going to happen. I may have fit the freak part, but definitely not the other. So, like any normal teen, I ditched him, yes, even in a classroom, its possible.

The teacher signed the paper, and I sat in my seat, ignoring the other students who entered. All of them seemed to look at me though, and just like I suspected, news traveled fast. Really fast apparently.

Class started, and I zoned out, ignoring everyone around me.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

School went the same all the way through, me losing my little side-kick Marcus, trying to figure out the map that the crazy secretary had given me. Classes were normal, a droning teacher, a heavy textbook, and a mindless student body sleeping at their desks. I was at least happy for this normality, it meant I could do exactly what I had done in my old school, I just had to find my spot in the circle first.

My car was heaven, or rather, Lauren's retired car, but it was heaven all the same. After turning in my papers to the office, I had quickly ran through the downpour that had struck and into the metal shelter. I was instantly glad that the seats were leather, at least I wouldn't have to worry about trying to soak them dry. But, my converse, once again, were yelling at me. Stupid rainy weather.

Driving through the streets, I turned on the radio, thankful for the rhythm that now rang in my ears. Linkin Park's _Krwling_ thrummed through the vehicle, and I gently tapped my fingers to it. I had always loved that song, even if my mother and father had always called it depressing.

Pulling into the garage, I shut off the engine and got out, once again wishing I had something more than a cloth hoodie. A nice raincoat would be nice, hoodies just didn't shed the water.

"I'm home," I called once I got inside, remembering instantly to remove my shoes so I wouldn't track up the stupid floor.

"Welcome," my aunt said, her gaze locking on my shoes before nodding her head and disappearing, well, its good to see you too.

Sighing, I went upstairs, deciding I had better start on my homework, heaven knows I had a lot.

Slipping inside, I threw my stuff down, and flopped onto the mattress, gazing up at the white ceiling. The light was off, so I wasn't blinded, that would be all I'd need. I really was a negative person, no wonder my father kicked me out, I probably made him want to go listen to rock music and dress in my style of clothes. Yeah, and that with a campaign, just couldn't mix.

Pulling out my notebook, I flipped open my Calculus homework, great math, I was horrible at math. I mean really, why did they ever have to add letters into it? Wasn't math supposed to be about numbers? But oh no, they just had to throw in the English language, a perfectly good language til that subject screwed with it.

Thirty minutes later, I was about ready to throw the stupid thing across the room, who needed to know this stuff anyways? It was dumb, and I hated it. I mean seriously, it wasn't like I was going to become some huge scientist that cured cancer or anything.

Shaking my head, I gave up, deciding that I would take a break and work on it later. Grabbing my bag of toiletries I disappeared to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth, already deciding to skip supper, I really didn't feel like sitting down for a 'family' time thing, not yet at least. And maybe I was wrong, maybe that wasn't how they ate supper here, but this town just screamed that it was a crime if you didn't.

Rushing back to my room with a towel wrapped around me, I went to my closet and grabbed out my old ratty pajamas. Slipping them on, I went back to my homework, happy to realize that it was making sense now. Smiling, I scribbled down an answer and went on. Its just too bad I fell asleep halfway through it.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Lauren, give me that," I hissed, I hated my cousin, I mean, not just dislike her, I really hated her, she was such a spoiled brat.

"No, this is my house," she sneered, glaring at me from across the kitchen, twirling the treasure around, she was taunting me!

"But that's mine!" I screeched, pointing at it and whining, she was a horrible woman, just because she lived here first didn't mean she could take whatever she pleased. "Give it back!"

"No, besides, I deserve it, not you," she sneered the last part, and I went paler than before, I hated when people did that, especially when I felt normal for even a short time.

"Girls, shut up," my aunt snarled, glaring at us both, apparently, just because Lauren was her's, didn't mean she was anymore pleasant.

"She stole my poptart!" I cried, glaring at the smirking girl as she left the kitchen, an evil bounce in her step, oh how I loathe her.

"Then get another one," my aunt snapped, apparently, waking up early on a Saturday without any coffee in her hand is a very bad thing.

Sighing, I did as told, grumbling all the way about stupid mean cousins who don't realize who they're messing with, unfortunately, I'm not motivated enough to actually do anything. I blame my parents, I don't know why, but everyone else seems to, so I can too!

My first week of school had been rather uneventful, I had learned a few things however. The overly helpful Marcus was student council president, surprise surprise. And, thank goodness, I had been able to loose him after the second day. I know its strange to think of me, who absolutely needs a whole batch of friends, and with my looks, turning the guy away. But, well, its not exactly the best feeling when sitting with them, that you feel like the stupidest person ever. Him and his friends are smart, extremely so, and to put it frankly, I really feel odd when hanging with them.

So, once again, I have successfully alienated myself. I am so good at that. I would ace that class if they had one, of course, having a class about that, wouldn't really work. If you were to alienate yourself from everyone, wouldn't it be a class of one? So it would be just a student rather than class. But, then what would you call it? A student? Too confusing.

I nodded my head to my uncle as he entered, not even bothering with pleasantries, I can already see the routine forming. Apparently, he had to work today, he's in the construction business, really, it was still hard to believe that he actually got dirty. And there was this new couple that needed work done on their house plus they needed it to be built on. They were planning for the future or something, I don't know, I hadn't really listened the other night at dinner. And I was so right, they did eat together.

Anyways, it was at this place called La Push, a Quileute reservation, or something. I don't really remember the name of the people either, it started with a 'u', let me see...Uley! That was it, yeah, they were just married and they wanted my uncle to go work for them. Well, if it meant getting rid of them for awhile, those Uley people were alright with me.

My aunt and uncle started up a conversation, as I waited for my food to get done. I tuned them out, looking out at the cloudy skies and misty ground. I really did like this weather, it made everything so much prettier than back in Tennessee, even if it did have it out for my favorite shoes.

My uncle said my name, and I nodded my head, letting him know that I was now paying attention to whatever he thought was important.

"Great, then I'll see you up there around noon," he said, his tone was flat, as if the entire world bored him, he was such an interesting man.

"Wait, huh?" ok, what did I agree too? I don't remember him asking me a question, and meet him where, for what reason?

"I'll see you at noon down at La Push, make sure to pack a cooler so the sodas you bring won't get warm," he said, and turned to leave. Ok, one, who says sodas anymore? And two, again, what?

Turning to my aunt, my eyes wide, I voiced my confusion.

"He wants you to bring him his lunch up there and a cooler of soda, his favorite is Coke, its out on the back deck. Also, make sure you pack a lighter, he'll want a cigarette while he's there," she said, turning to leave, obviously, she didn't like talking. "Oh, and also, he wants you to stay up there for the rest of the day, something about him not wanting you to stay inside all the time. Frankly, he thinks your lazy."

Scowling, I growled under my breath and grabbed my poptart, who was he to call me lazy? I was not, just because I didn't have a rocking social life didn't mean I was lazy! I did homework and studied all the time, my brain was fried, that was so not lazy. Where'd he get the gall to tell me I'm lazy, when his wife and daughter sit on their butts all day!

Shaking my head, I ran upstairs to get dressed, already guessing that the orders meant I had to fix the meal as well as pack it to who knows where. As I pondered this, I came to a startling realization, I have no idea where La Push is. Nope, none whatsoever, now how was I supposed to get up there?

Deciding on a clean t-shirt and a pair of my torn jeans, I quickly slipped them on, grabbing my converse shoes that I had to clean every night. I really did need to get some boots, but, I really didn't want to drive to Port Angeles all by myself, I didn't really like wondering around strange cities alone. But then again, who else did I have to go with? No one.

Looking at my clock, I sighed, I only had two hours before I had to be there. Since I didn't know how far it was, I started preparing the meal, deciding that he only needed a simple sandwich, carrots, and some fruit, heaven knows he needed to start eating healthy. Perhaps if he wasn't pleased with what I brought he'd decide to not ask me to do it again.

When my uncle, or rather aunt, told me that I needed to bring a cooler of pop for him, I had originally thought a small person cooler. Apparently, when I asked my aunt about the cooler, I was to bring a huge one for his entire crew. Now how in the world was I supposed to lug this thing to the car and then lug it to him without collapsing?

Once done, I asked my aunt for directions, while she sneered at me and glared at me in annoyance, I mentally tried to remember everything she said. Thankfully, there was a map in the car, or at least, that's what she said. I think, honestly, its hard to listen to someone like that.

I grabbed the lunch pack and threw it in the cooler before grabbing the keys, and my ever faithful hoodie, and headed to the garage. The cooler was heavy, I knew my arms were going to be screaming at me tonight. Aspirin and me were going to be the very best of friends.

Throwing the stuff in the backseat, I started the car and backed out, cautious of the wet roads. Reaching over, I grabbed the map out of the glove box, trying to navigate the map and drive all at once. I knew people were passing me, heck, I think a little old lady even passed me, but I was definitely not having a wreck in this place.

Screeching with delight as I found the turnoff, I threw the map aside, knowing that all I had to do was follow this road and it would lead me straight to La Push. It was a poor quality road, it was gravel, not a highway, and the potholes were unreal. Obviously, the state government didn't take care of this section of Washington, but, maybe, that's the way they wanted it. I mean, honestly, if I could get away from the government in any little way, I certainly would. Its all corrupted I tell you!

The small little community of La Push, was, well, just that, extremely small. Unlike Forks, La Push looked natural, like it was supposed to be there. All the roads were gravel, and the place itself looked almost untouched my modern today. Sure, they had normal cars and their clothes looked normal, but it was almost as if the past of this small little place was still alive, still breathing. It was a place where you didn't have to worry about being mugged or raped in the middle of the night, no danger from modern fears. No, this was a place where it felt safe, or perhaps, a place where the nightmares you secretly dreaded were real. Everything seemed like it was possible here, but, that was just from a first glance.

Taking the small main road, I pulled up in front of the local grocery store. Sighing, I got out, running to the entrance so I wouldn't get too wet.

Shivering as I entered, I pulled off my hood and made my way to the front counter. It was very empty in here, but then again, why would it be crowded? This place couldn't have had more than two hundred people, and most of them were all inside. Smart people.

A tall man stood behind the counter, leaning casually on it, his large fingers drumming on the hard surface. He looked to be about my father's age, but with dark russet skin. Dark brown eyes stared at another man, listening to what he was saying. He had high cheekbones and a pronounced nose, his lips moving quickly and quietly, as if he hated to disturb the quiet atmosphere.

The other man, the customer, was in a large steel wheelchair, leaning back casually. He looked large as well, but not as much as the cashier. He had dark hair, and the same russet skin. His large cheeks filled with wrinkles fell against his shoulders, his dark black eyes filled with knowledge. He was obviously held with high respect, if it was any indication by the way the man behind the counter was looking and listening to him.

"Um, excuse me?" I said, making my presence known, both turned me, their breath hitching in their throats as they took in my appearance.

"M-may I-I help you?" the large standing man asked, his eyes taking in every detail, jeeze, they were much taller than me, what were they looking at?

"Um, yeah, I'm supposed to bring some lunch up to my uncle, he's working on some guy's house up here. Um, what's his name..." I trailed off, trying to ignore the two.

"Uley?" the man in the wheelchair asked, and I nodded my head, glad that he knew, I couldn't remember the name to save my life.

"Yeah, that's it, do you know where his place is at?" I asked politely, clasping my hands behind my back and rocking on my heels.

"Haven't seen someone like that since the Swan girl," I heard the cashier guy whisper, and I'm guessing I wasn't supposed to hear.

Deciding to ignore it, I waited patiently for the two to either tell me to get lost, or to give me directions. By the looks on their faces they were leaning towards the former, great. What was with these people? Did they not know how to be anything but rude? Obviously not.

"Um...excuse me..." I trailed off, jerking them out of their conversation, both turned to me, once again staring at me, I felt self-conscious all over again.

"I'll take you, I need to talk to Jake anyways," the man in the wheelchair mumbled, wheeling himself towards the exit, I nodded dumbly.

Opening the passenger door, I let the cashier man help lift the other guy into the car, and I quickly folded the wheelchair and put in the trunk. Slamming the trunk lid down, I loped to the driver's door and got in. Starting the engine, I quickly turned on the heat, it was absolutely freezing outside.

"So...you're the Mallory girl, huh?" the guy said, which scared me to death, I seriously wasn't expecting for him to say anything but directions.

"Um yeah," I returned, looking him over before turning my eyes back to the road. "I just moved here from Tennessee."

"I see, my name's Billy Black, by the way," he introduced, pointing to a road as he said this, I turned on it, grimacing as I hit another pothole.

"Um, Evelyn Mallory," I said, squinting as the rain poured down harder, how did construction workers work in this weather? "But, everyone calls me Lyn."

"I see, take a left here," I did as instructed, hoping that we were going to get there soon, it was really weird talking to this guy that I didn't know. "How long are you staying in Forks?"

"Um, I'm planning just for my senior year," I answered, quickly maneuvering past a pothole, it was a deep one too.

"You're the same age as my son, Jacob," he said, and I looked at him, what was he getting at, is this really how he started conversations?

"That's nice," not sure what else to say, I was happy to see that a small house with numerous amount of construction equipment came into sight.

"This is it," he announced, and I nodded my head, pulling up to park a safe distance away from anything that could harm it.

I jumped out a got the wheelchair out of the car, unfolding it and moved it so Billy could get in it. Opening the door, I helped him maneuver himself so he could sit down once more. He graciously took the bag of food for me, I was glad I wouldn't have to make a second trip in the rain. Both of made our way up the small trail, the workers already starting to go on their break.

Billy placed the bag on top of the cooler I was trying to balance, and I walked over to my uncle, handing him over his stuff. I nodded to a few of the other workers and sat down awkwardly next to my large uncle, unsure of what to do. And that's when I saw them, all six of them.

They were tall, extremely so, and could have been all related by the way they styled their looks. All but one, the tallest, and the one that went up to greet Billy. I could only assume that this was Jacob. Unlike his friends, he had long hair tied off at the nape of his neck, while the others were cropped short. They all had severe expressions, hard, but it was unmistakable the kindness in Jacob's hands as he escorted his father indoors.

Looking away, I felt a blush rise to my cheeks, all six of them had been inhumanly beautiful, as if they were even more perfect than a sculpture. And the way they moved, as if dancing, fluid and graceful, completely one with the world around them.


	13. Midnight Ch2

**A/N: **This is my baby, and was stopped after Breaking Dawn was written and after he imprinted. I loved this story with all my heart, and was the only one I wrote without encouragement from others. I still think about it, and hope that you find the same enjoyment out of this that I did. Please give me your thoughts on it, I do believe it would have been my best work.

**Disclaimer:** I own those characters you do not recognize, and the others, I must say, belong to the talented Stephenie.

**Category: **Books: Twilight

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Action/Adventure/Suspense

**Summary: **The war is raging, the blood being spilled. Lines must be drawn. Which side are you on?

**Midnight  
**_by: Dark Huntress  
_**Chapter Two: First Meeting**

Okay, if I close my eyes, and then open them again, it'll all go away. It has too, I mean, its just a dream, a stupid, infuriating, incredibly realistic dream. But that's just it, it's a dream, and dreams are erased when eyes are opened. So, this particular mirage will go away in just a few moments, I'm sure of it. So why, am I still unwilling to open them?

Screaming, I jerked out of bed lightning fast, my eyes fully open and my dream still very much there, in my bed. Oh, dear Lord, what did I do? There has to be something that you're punishing me for, something, but what?

"What the hell?" my uncle roared, his large hands were quickly tying the tie of his robe around his waist, his eyes looking wildly around my room.

"There!" I screeched, pointing to my bed, where something was moving underneath the covers, my skin crawled at the thought.

My uncle quickly yanked the covers back, and I screamed again, jumping on my bed as the tiny little object flew from the covers and onto the carpet. I felt ridiculously foolish, but those things are just nasty, just plain nasty.

A large hairy spider, black in color, stood in the middle of my carpet, crawling around before stopping and investigating. It was as large as my palm; the legs would have easily reached the ends of my fingers if I ever had been holding it. But there was no way I was ever getting near that thing, this place was infested.

He acted quickly, taking off his slipper, I watched my uncle run around the room, slamming his slipper down in many attempts to kill the thing. Unfortunately, my uncle is slightly overweight, and therefore, the nasty arachnid easily out maneuvered him. And there is no way I'm going to help him, that would mean that I would have to get close to it. Yuck!

My aunt and Lauren rushed in the room then; both tying robes about them, and watching as their father/husband ran around like a baboon. Honestly, if I wasn't petrified of that stupid little spider, I'd be laughing my butt off, but unfortunately, that might draw attention to me.

"Daddy, stop!" Lauren cried as she raced forward and took the slipper from him, his arm was still in motion and therefore, without the added length of the slipper, hit himself in an unforgivable place.

Instantly my uncle hit the floor as his wife stood over him, crying and asking him over and over again if he was alright. Lauren threw the shoe at his prone figure and picked up the nasty hairy little spider, talking baby talk to the ugly little vermin. The spider turned to her and let her stroke it, I was just waiting for it to attack her. I would have, but that's just me.

"Don't you ever try to hurt Gabrielle again!" Lauren screeched, stomping her foot right next to her father's head, at this point I'm completely lost and sitting on my bed, happy to stay quiet. "She's for a class, and you'll not touch her!"

Both my aunt and uncle nearly trembled under her rage, how strange. Lauren didn't seem the least bit concerned with her hurting father, in fact, she was back to cooing to that stupid little piece of filth. I was already plotting many different want to get rid of it. Most of them were from far distances. Like, throwing a bomb at its cage, or perhaps letting a bird loose whenever it was out of the cage. Both would be nice.

Lauren left, and I could hear her door slam in the distance. My aunt stood, wringing her hands and looking from the doorway, to her husband, and then to me. I was as lost as she was. Lauren just didn't seem like the person to like a spider, just, yuck.

Completely confused, she left, her feet shuffling down the hall; her hair was completely out of place. I think she was so dazed however that there was no way she noticed.

"You!" my uncle roared, turning on me, his face changing a funny burgundy color, and I instantly scooted back on the bed, what did I do?

"What?" I asked, is it my fault that I freaked when I see a huge freaking spider crawling over me? I think not. Any normal person would have done the same.

"I don't want you to ever do that again, do you understand me?" he yelled, and I nodded my head, I'm still not sure what I did wrong. "Just for that, you're going with me to La Push, no questions asked!"

And with that, he was gone, slamming my door behind him. I sat there, mouth open, completely and utterly confused. And there is only one thing that came to mind...what?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting on the stool in the kitchen the next morning, I mentally calculated how many more weekends I would be forced to go there. I've been here for over a week, going on two the next Monday. So, that meant that this was my second weekend, my second weekend sent to do stuff for my uncle, oh the joy!

Sighing, I leaned back, resting my head against the counter top. How long did it take to get ready for a construction site? Grab a jacket, grubby clothes, and food, not that hard. Unfortunately, my uncle didn't seem to think the same since he had been in his room 'dressing' for the past hour. Goodness, and men complained about girls!

As if on cue, my uncle entered, casually walking over to the fridge to get his lunch. After which, he silently points to the heavy cooler and then walks away. Oh come on!

Grumbling to myself, I picked it up, I could already see where this was going; I was going to be his personal slave for the entire day. I really wasn't going to enjoy any of this.

Loading the car and then getting in, I watched the landscape slide by as the car raced across the rain splattered highway. The dark mass of clouds rolled ominously overhead, and I felt my stomach twist in knots, today would definitely bring loads of rain. I could already feel the wind laughing at us, feeling great delight at the thought of soaking all of us to the bone.

Pulling to a halt, we got out, and once again, I'm stuck with the large cooler. My feet were soaked by the time we reached the house and the rest of the crew, which all are basically my uncle's age with the same weight problem. Many of them with graying beards and tattoos on their upper arms. There was only one man who didn't look like he belonged. And I was instantly inching my way over to him, he couldn't be very much older than me.

He was attractive, and physically fit, almost as if an athlete. He had pale blonde hair, untidy and swept to the side. Pale, washed out, blue eyes shone brightly from his pale skin. A prominent chin with a slight cleft brought out the more mature look to his boyish appearance in his hair and eyes. He was rather short, well, not short, but looked to be the same height as me.

"Hi," I said, I was never very outgoing, so introducing myself to someone knew was really unnerving, I always feel like everyone's staring at me.

"Hi," the man greeted, standing and stretching his muscles before leaning gracefully against a wooden post, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"My name's Lyn Mallory," I introduced, holding out my hand, which he took. "I'm here with my uncle, just moved here from Tennessee."

"Really? Wow, well, I'm Mike Newton," he said, grinning, he was pleasant, friendly, someone that people could easily befriend. "So, you're Lauren's little cousin, she told us all about you. She just forgot to mention how cute you are."

If it's possible, I could literally feel the blush spread all over me, my chilled flesh automatically heating up. I knew he was just being pleasant, no one would ever think me being attractive, but it felt nice either way. Smiling warmly, I casually asked about the project, and he talked freely about the new place. He told me about the new family, and how Emily Uley wanted kids immediately, so Sam, obliged her with building on. Children however, were not yet on the way.

"Really, they sound like nice people," I said, it had been an hour since I had first got here, and the time was passing faster than I had originally thought. But it was obvious it was because of Mike.

"I guess," he said, not meeting my eyes. Raising a brow, I looked over at the face that was peering out of the window, a young woman, and I gasped.

She was beautiful, yet horribly disfigured. Long lines spread from her hairline to the side of her face and then down her neck. The scars pulled down on her eye and lip, making the one side of her face look almost dead. But the other side, the side unmarred, was beautiful. She looked kind and gentle, with her dark black hair framing her small angular face, and slightly bringing out her dark, rich brown, almond eyes. Dark russet skin lined her body, making her look as if she belonged in this wild landscape, blending in with nature, unlike the paleness the rest of us sported.

"Aw, that's Emily," Mike announced, leaning against the shovel he'd been using to dig a hold for the concrete, his breathing coming in short pants.

"She's beautiful," I whispered, turning from her after she smiled and I returned it. "But what happened to her? Those scars..."

"Yeah," Mike said, returning to his work, and for a while I didn't think he was going to answer my question. "They say she was attacked by a grizzly on the mountains, a fishing accident or something. Anyways, they say she just barely got away with her life. Sam was pretty torn up about it, literally, it almost killed him."

"Why does it sound like you think differently?" I asked, I hadn't missed the way he kept repeating the 'they say' until the very last.

"Well, I don't know, it just doesn't seem to add up, if you ask me," he said, and then hesitating, he turned to my uncle and announced he was going to take his break.

Grabbing my hand, he dragged me off to the side of the forest, along the tree line, but not far enough to actually enter it. The rain had toned down, a soft drizzle, but I still felt wary as the rolling masses threatened to open up once again and let loose.

"So?" I prompted after a short time, we were sitting on a log, and he had continued to look at his clasped hands, not removing his eyes from there.

"I know it's going to sound weird, my friends don't believe me, but I just don't think she got that from a bear. A giant animal yes, monster even, but not a bear.

"It was a year after the bear scare, not that you would know, that I saw the animal that had been causing everyone to worry. It was huge, but it wasn't a bear. About as big as a horse, its teeth were huge, pretty much your worst nightmare. It was pitch black, and was nosing around an abandoned campsite, probably wondering what happened to it's meal.

"Anyways, what's really weird, when he was leaving the site, he kind of changed," at this point Mike hesitated, his knuckles had turned white and his breathing was short.

"Changed?" I asked, looking at him. "Changed as in, what? He like, was suddenly mean and awful, or kind and gentle? What?"

"No, he, literally, he changed. He morphed into a human, a Quileute no less!" Mike shouted, his mouth was open and I could clearly see the way his teeth were clenched together.

"Excuse me? He changed into a human? You do realize you just described a werewolf, right?" I asked, he was crazy, great, I was befriending a mad man.

"I know it sounds ridiculous, and no one else believed me either. I tried, but I gave up, I don't really know why I told you, I knew you wouldn't believe me either," he said, his voice was tainted with grief, his shoulders sagging.

"Ok, let's say, that what you're saying is true, not that I'm saying it is, mind you, but what would that have to Emily's injury?" I asked, he didn't really make that part clear.

"Because, the person I saw transform from that giant wolf, was Sam...her husband," he announced, and once again his face contorted into a scowl.

"So, you're saying...?" I still wasn't understanding, I knew he was insane, but his story was interesting, and I didn't really want him to go loony on me.

"Don't you get it? Why do you think Sam felt guilty about what happened to Emily? If a bear had attacked her, it wouldn't have been his fault. He would have felt bad, but not guilty. And believe me, he felt guilty. I think he did it, I think he attacked her," Mike growled.

"Honestly, Mike, if he attacked her, why would Emily have married him?" I asked, this was stupid, why was I even having this conversation.

"I don't know, maybe he threatened her, how the hell would I know?" he said, shoving up from his position and pacing in front of me.

Sighing, I watched him, suddenly wishing that I was bored out of my mind sitting over their with the rest of the crew. At that point, a group of six men, the same as the last time I was up here, came strolling up the lane, all in sink together. The two most powerful were towards the front, while the other four were spread out behind them evenly. It was a casual gait and formation, yet completely on purpose. They were powerful, all of them, and were intimidating even from afar. Instantly Mike went still, and his body tense, already his legs were bent as if to run.

"You see, look at them, that's not natural," he said absentmindedly, one of his hands went through his unruly locks, he was literally shaking.

"What isn't?" I asked, turning to look around, what was he talking about? Looking at the six men again, I raised a brow, they looked normal to me.

"They walk in formation, they don't ever talk, and they never smile or joke. They're like a gang, intimidating, as if they're trying to scare people," Mike said, staring at them unabashedly. "And they're always together."

"So, they're probably just really good friends," I said, I needed to try to get him to think otherwise, he was unstable this way.

"No," he said, looking at me fiercely. "No, I hang with my friends, but I'm not always with them. Whenever those guys are seen, its always together...like a pack."

I regarded him, and then looked at the others, who had reached the house at this point. As if they could hear him, they turned and stared at us, a look of disdain clearly written on their faces. Biting my lip, I looked away, and watched as the man before me got ready to walk away.

"Listen, I'm outta here, I never stick around when they're here, if you were smart, you wouldn't either," he said, already stalking off.

"I can't, I came with my uncle," I replied, trying to keep the peace, the others had long since went inside, but the occasional curtain moving in the windows did not go unnoticed.

"Whatever, its your funeral. Later," he said, and then walked to my uncle, seemingly to announce his early departure.

I watched the other men, and felt a weird twisting in my stomach. All of the were glancing at the house, their muscles tenser than they had been earlier. All of them seemed to be on edge, as if they to were ready to bolt. I even heard the occasional 'don't know why they're here' and 'why do they have to come around now' from the workers. My uncle even seemed to be affected by their presence. Did they all think they were weird monsters?

Looking at my uncle as I came to sit nearby on the large cooler, I clearly decided a negative. Maybe they were prejudice or something, but from what I had seen, they got along quite well with Emily, and even the handicapped man, Billy Black. It was like those boys were special, as if they didn't like them in particular.

Frowning, I leaned back, staring at the house and then the other Forks residents. Maybe those men were known for trouble, and in their small world, doing something that was out of their code, was seen as disdainful. That had to be it. They were normal, rowdy, teenage boys, who caused a little bit of trouble, and were immediately labeled as bad. But, I couldn't believe they were, or at least, the Jacob Black one. The way he had acted towards his father, it was nothing but kind and tender. He definitely wasn't a bad person.

Or maybe, it was just the way they held themselves. They seemed to always be in control no matter where they went, maybe these men resented that. Maybe they didn't like the feeling of being inferior, and so they automatically disliked them. It was possible.

All I knew, was the fact that by the look on everyone's faces, I was the only one who didn't dislike them.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was just after noon, the six Quileute men, had left, and the atmosphere around the work site had become ten times better. Unfortunately, it decided it was going to pour then, so here I was, on the same damn cooler, watching the sweaty men work, with rain running in my eyes. I was soaked, and I could so feel some illness coming on. This just wasn't my day.

Looking up at the dark sky, I scowled. I really did like the rain, but just not when I was stuck out in it for hours, and not when it got in my shoes. Other than that, it was beautiful. Unfortunately, I also liked watching it from inside, where I felt safe and warm, and could curl up with a good novel. A perfect afternoon, an afternoon I should be having. But no, my uncle just had to drag me out here to deal with pouring water and a lunatic.

"Here," a small voice said, which successfully woke me from my stupor, which also caused me to jump and land flat on my rump on the muddy ground.

"Argh," I groaned, standing and rubbing my backside before turning to look at the person, it was Emily, standing in the yard, with an umbrella held out over me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," she apologized, smiling gently, clearly suppressing a laugh. "I didn't know you were still out here, or I would have asked you to come in sooner. So...would you like to come inside?"

"Sure," I answered, astonished, she was wonderful, she didn't look the least bit scared of anything. Mentally slapping myself, I cursed Mike and his stupid mind.

Walking with her, we rushed to the overhang on her house. I stood uncomfortably on the linoleum in front of the door, while she ran to get me a towel. It was definitely small, but homey, and it welcomed me with open arms. It felt like a home, not a house, but a true home. And the air was completely saturated with the sweet aroma of cookies and bread. A lingering hint of coffee was also there, and though I didn't drink the stuff, it smelled wonderful.

"Here you go," she said, handing me a towel, which I took gratefully. Toweling my hair, I followed her into her bathroom. "These are Jacob's, they'll be big, but better than what you have on."

"Thanks," I said, and shut the door as she left, already feeling uncomfortable in the dry home with very soaked clothing.

Picking up the undergarments that were obviously not Jacob's, I slipped out of my old ones. The sports bra felt tight around me, obviously too small, as well as the panties. But they would work, I wasn't going to complain as long as they were dry.

I quickly took out the black athletic shorts, and slipped them on, amazed that they made me feel like a shrimp. They fell past my knees, and I had to tie them very tight around my waist or they would fall off my hips. The shirt dwarfed me as well, the soft gray cotton falling well past mid thigh. I definitely looked ridiculous, but again, at least I was dry.

Stepping out of the bathroom, I went to the kitchen where Emily busied herself with whatever she was baking. A warm glow spread across her cheeks, and went to her mouth as she smiled at me.

"Wow, you are tall," she said, sizing me up, I instantly blushed. "I've never seen Jake's clothes fit a girl as well as they do you."

I laughed with her, clearly remembering the largest of the group. It was true, if she had tried the clothes on, it would have looked even more ridiculous. At least, with me, it looked like a girl wearing guy's clothes, not a girl playing dress up at age five with her daddy's clothes.

I sat down and quickly worked through the tangles of my hair once she handed me a brush, I winced as I hit another knot. Damn it, my hair always was a pain.

"Let me have your clothes and I'll put them in the dryer," Emily said, and I handed them over, glad to be rid of them, I hated dripping water all over her clean floor.

Sitting there, I looked at the clock, groaning. It's already three in the afternoon, and knowing my uncle, he'd work til seven. Most of the time, on Saturdays, he worked really late, and then on Sunday, he went to church in the mornings, so therefore, cut down on his work time. He always worked overtime on Saturdays though, that is, unless the rain become too much for even them.

"Yeah, and I'm Evelyn Mallory," I said, biting my lower lip, I am so stupid sometimes. "Everyone calls me Lyn though. Sorry I didn't introduce myself sooner."

"Don't worry about it," she chuckled, turning to me slightly before returning to her work. "You were soaked and miserable, I understand. And I'm Emily Uley by the way."

"Yeah, I know. I was talking to Mike...," I trailed off, not exactly knowing what to say.

"Yes...Mike," she said, as if distracted, a frown marring her features. "Well, how long have you been in Forks?"

"Oh, um, about two weeks, I just moved from Tennessee, it's definitely a switch," I said back, fiddling my fingers together.

"I would imagine. So, do you like it though?" she asked.

"Yeah, its not as busy, quaint, and I absolutely love the rain...as long as I'm not in it for hours on end," I said, and she laughed, her bright eyes shining.

"I would imagine, I love it here, especially at La Push," she said, staring out across her large yard to the ancient trees. "I absolutely love the forests."

"Yeah, they're beautiful," I agreed, leaning back as I closed my eyes, imaging the true beauty out there. "Sometimes I wish I could of been born here, it's definitely nice compared to all the heat."

"Yes, I couldn't imagine growing up and living anywhere but here, but then, I'm a bit biased. I've never left the reservation, well, never lived anywhere besides here," she clarified, wiping her hands on her apron after she slid the last sheet of cookies in the oven.

"Come on, we'll sit in the living room, its more comfortable in there."

We both sat, and instantly launched into a random conversation, which led to another one. She told me stories of the group of men, and instantly I could she adored them all. Even if Mike isn't insane, his theory was completely off, she is not a miserable person.

And I told her about the spider incident, and how it had got me up here in the first place. She laughed heartily, especially at the parts where my uncle was chasing a spider, failing to kill it, and then Lauren came in.

"Yeah, it was pretty crazy," I sighed, leaning back and closing my eyes, smiling as the warmth of her presence sifted through me.

"I would imagine," she agreed, and I looked at her, smiling with her. Even if I didn't make any friends in Forks, if I could have her as one, I'd be happy.

"I'm glad that happened though."

"Why?" I asked, curious, why would she want a nasty crawling spider on me? I wouldn't wish that upon Lauren, well, if she was scared of them that is. No, never mind, yes I would.

"Because, it gets boring up here sometimes, not that I'm complaining," said Emily, rushing the last words. "It's just, we're so secluded, even from the others of the reservation, just how Sam wants it. And they're always gone, so it's nice to have someone to talk to."

"Ditto," I responded, sitting up and crossing my legs. "So, why are they gone all the time? I mean, they seem to come and go all at the same time."

"Well, they see themselves as the police in away, keeping order," she said, her eyes never meant mine, and she seemed to hesitate each time she said a word. "Not so much the big stuff, but, enough so that La Push stays peaceful."

"I see, so it's like their job?" I asked, looking at her, she didn't look my way though, but stared at the blank screen of the television.

"In a way, they don't get payed for it, but, they get everything free. For serving the community, the Elders pay for everything," she said. "This construction isn't though, Sam had to get a job and we had to save for a long time, but we got it. Its more like on electricity, food, clothing, and stuff like that. The extra stuff comes out of our pocket."

"I see," I responded, looking down at my knees. It didn't make sense, honestly, why are the Elders of the tribe doing this, when it didn't sound like they are asked to. And from what I'd heard from the ever helpful nerds at Forks, the La Push teens didn't need a police of any sorts, they're completely responsible. They were even to the point that most of them isolated themselves from the Forks teens, thinking of them as immature. Not to say they didn't like to have fun, but merely they aren't stupid.

A silence broke between us, she knew that I didn't quite believe what she was saying, but at the same time, I got the hint that she wasn't lying. It was almost as if she's telling the truth, but skating around it, only giving me a tiny portion of what they were really doing.

"Oh my," she breathed, and I looked up, surprised by her sudden outburst.

"What?" I asked, looking for any disturbance, it's not a spider is it?

"It's nothing too bad, I just lost track of time," she said, and I looked at the clock, surprised that it read six already. "I haven't got supper ready, and they'll be back anytime."

"Do you need any help?" I asked, standing from the couch, I'm not a good cook, but I could help her with some of the smaller details.

"If you don't mind," she said after awhile, the look on her face clearly stated she needed it, but hated asking.

"Ok, what can I do?" I questioned, looking at the many different cooking utensils, I really hoped I'd be a help rather than a hindrance.

"Well, first off, dice those carrots," she instructed, and we both set to work, racing around the small kitchen and hoping to get the dinner going before everyone got back.

We were just in the middle of adding the beef to the soup, or rather, Emily was, I was setting the table and removing the cooling cookies from it. She had learned quite quickly that me in the kitchen isn't always the best thing, though she never complained. She laughed when I cut my finger and sent me to do safer things.

All six of the men entered the home, then, each one more intimidating than the last.

Instantly the house felt smaller, they were all just so big. Each one had to duck to enter through the door, and they all stopped to look at me. And me, being by the table, was the closet to them. I immediately felt my face flush and a handful of silverware fall to the floor.

Emily walked over, smiling, her mouth shutting tightly as she looked at me. I'm sure I was a sight at that moment, a deep blush staining my skin as spoons, forks, and knives littered the ground around me. I could practically feel the astonishment on my face.

"Don't worry about it, we have plenty," Emily reassured, stooping to help me gather them as the men stood there and stared. "Well stop gawking and get out of the way."

I almost laughed, each one of the huge men immediately moved and the tension was released. It was amazing at how a small woman like Emily easily ordered them around.

"But don't you move too much, not til you get dried off," Emily said, and then she drug me to the back where she kept her towels.

Handing them out, them men hastily retreated to the back to change, their footsteps silent despite their size.

"Don't worry, they might seem scary, but they're nothing but pushovers," she said, and I nodded, not believing her for one moment.

A few minutes later, as Emily and I've settled back into a routine of sorts, one of the men entered and quickly went to Emily's side. I assumed he was Sam, since, well, he was kissing her and holding her, it'd be a little weird if it was one of the others. He was large, with broad shoulders and giant muscled arms. He had black hair, like all of them, cropped very short with hard brown eyes. To anyone else I'm sure, they would seem uncaring, but when he looked at his wife, the love could clearly be seen.

Turning away, I tried to ignore the pair, pretending to be busy with the plates, I felt like I was intruding, and I didn't like it. I still had another half hour before my uncle might be ready, and I really didn't want to go back outside in the cold air. So, I resigned myself to being uncomfortable.

"Sam, I want you to meet my new friend, Lyn Mallory," Emily announced, I was sure she could sense my uncomfortableness from before. "Lyn, this is Sam, my husband."

"Hi," I squeaked, and shook his hand, staring wide eyed up at him. A moment passed as he stared hard at my face, before smiling slightly and nodding his head.

"Its nice to meet you," he said, his voice was deep and soothing, my muscles relaxed and I truly smiled, happy that he wasn't scary at all.

"Sam, could you get the spices, I couldn't reach them, and Lyn would most likely drop them," she said, and I stuck out my tongue, I would not, I was only clumsy when put in the spotlight, or nervous.

"Would not," I denied, crossing my arms, and glaring at her laughing face.

"Oh really, that's why most of my silverware are dirty now," she teased, and I scowled even more, grumbling under my breath.

"Shut up," I whined, turning from her, her laughter louder this time, and I smiled back, happy.

Two more men entered, both with the same black cropped hair, and lithe frames. They were shorter than Sam, the more aggressive looking one broader, more intimidating, while the smiling one, was lanky.

"Lyn, meet Jared," Emily said, pointing to the lanky one, "and Paul," this time, she directed my attention to the bulky one.

Both looked at me, Paul nodded his head and left the room, while Jared smiled and greeted me before walking off after his friend.

"Don't mind them, they're like that to everyone at first," she explained, completely ignoring her husband's attempts to kiss her. "Go away, Sam."

I chuckled, amused by their play, Sam didn't seem the least bit offended by Emily's attempts to push him away, in fact, he only tried harder.

Lastly, three more came in, sporting their new clothes. The first one was shortest of the trio, but was strong and large. His face was friendly, a little reserved, but otherwise someone to feel comfortable around. A grin quickly spread across his face as he looked at Sam, it was almost impish, with a sparkle in his dark eyes.

The second one, who was middle in height, was lanky, and seemed more serious. His eyes held more sadness than the first one's, almost as if he'd seen too much in his life.

And finally, the third one, Jacob Black. He was the tallest of the entire group, didn't have the broadness of some of the others, nor was he lanky, but merely built in a very attractive way. He was the only one with long hair, tied at the nape of his neck. Like the second one, Jacob's eyes held secrets, dark and brooding, yet seemed friendly all at the same time. He seemed like the mysterious one, the one that wouldn't open up, the one that had seen more than most.

"Ok, more introductions," Emily said, and I jumped, blinking rapidly, swallowing as I realized I had been staring at them. "This one here, is Quil Ateara," indicating the first one, "this is Embry Call," the second one, "and of course, this huge guy, is Jacob Black."

"Everyone, this is Lyn Mallory, her uncle's in charge of the construction," she said, beaming, she was clearly in a very good mood, even more so once they were all here.

"Its nice to meet you," Quil said, walking over and shaking my hand, I grinned back, returning the sentiment.

Quil sat down at the table, not too far away from where I was standing against the counter, ignoring the lovebirds.

"Annoying isn't?" Embry said as he sat too, looking over at the couple and making funny faces, I laughed.

"Believe me, you get used to it," Quil returned, looking at the two before shrugging his shoulders, Jacob joined the table, but didn't say anything. "So you're the new girl everyone's been talking about, huh?"

"I guess, I didn't know I was that well known," I answered, I didn't know that they knew of me in La Push, but then again, it was all small.

"Oh yeah, the freakishly tall girl from Tennessee," Embry teased, smiling as I scowled, I shrugged off the comment though, I knew he didn't mean it badly.

"Don't worry, we're freaks too, have you seen us, you're a midget compared to us," Quil said, gesturing towards his long legs.

"Especially to dear old Jake."

"Shut up," Jacob said, pushing his friend.

"Boys, will you behave?" Emily said, smiling though, Sam was once again trailing after her. "We do have company you know."

"Aw, but you never do anything special for us, why is she different?" Quil pouted, turning his eyes to the smirking woman.

"Because, you're over here so much you might as well move in," she answered.

"Can I?" he asked, smirking.

"No," she replied, glaring. "And she's new, and she actually helps, even if it all ends on the floor."

"That doesn't happen all the time," I protested, stomping my foot, which caused everyone to laugh. Surprisingly, I felt secure in the environment, like everything's okay, and no one's there ridicule me.

"Well, if you say so," she said, but winked at the guys, I gave up, shrugging my shoulders and grinning. "Will you be staying for dinner?"

"Probably not, I need to change and see if my uncle's ready," I replied, wishing that I didn't have to leave so soon.

"I'll help!" Quil shouted, which caused Emily to quickly hit him upside the head.

"Thanks, I think I can handle it," I replied, grabbing my clothes out of the dryer where Emily pointed and then went to the bathroom to change.

Slipping off Jacob's and Emily's clothes, I put on my own. It felt good to be back in them, more comfortable with myself. Turning off the light, I placed the clothes in the laundry room before returning to kitchen, where the men sat around the small table inhaling their food. Rolling my eyes, I went to the door, pulling on my converse shoes.

Emily followed, frowning at the noise and mess that the supper was being put through, but I could see she didn't mind, not really.

"Will you be back tomorrow?" she asked, watching me as I slipped on my oversized hoodie.

"Yeah, I think I'm my uncle's slave this weekend," I grumbled, pulling my hair out.

"Aw yes, the spider thing," she chuckled, shaking her head. "Well, as soon as he's done with you, come over."

"I will," I said surprised, it was strange, having someone actually want my company, but it was a good strange.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then," she said, and I said a quick goodbye to her and the others, smiling the entire way.

Stepping outside, I walked over to where the workers were loading their trucks, not missing the giant cooler that I was responsible for. My uncle unlocked the car and let me slide it in, neither of us saying a word.

With one last look around, I slipped into the passenger seat, the grin never leaving my face. Even with the silent trip back to Forks, and the strange looks I was receiving, I was completely happy, no one could damper my mood.


	14. Midnight Ch3

**A/N: **This is my baby, and was stopped after Breaking Dawn was written and after he imprinted. I loved this story with all my heart, and was the only one I wrote without encouragement from others. I still think about it, and hope that you find the same enjoyment out of this that I did. Please give me your thoughts on it, I do believe it would have been my best work.

**Disclaimer:** I own those characters you do not recognize, and the others, I must say, belong to the talented Stephenie.

**Category: **Books: Twilight

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Action/Adventure/Suspense

**Summary: **The war is raging, the blood being spilled. Lines must be drawn. Which side are you on?

**Midnight  
**_by: Dark Huntress  
_**Chapter Three: Strange Oddities**

"Evelyn! Phone!" my aunt called from downstairs, stumbling out of my bed, I looked at the alarm clock, groaning when it read six in the morning.

"Coming!" I hollered, stretching my tired muscles as I tripped out of the bed, I was not a morning person, in fact, I was probably the furthest from one.

Opening my door, I glared at my sneering cousin, who looked practically perfect even this early, her golden locks falling perfectly around her face. Lauren glanced down the stairs, and then back to me. I stood there, ignoring the fact that I had a phone call, that person could wait.

"Who would call you?" Lauren sneered, before turning swiftly and slamming the door in my face, scowling, I stomped down the stairs, I really disliked her.

Sighing, I picked up the phone, praying that it wasn't one of the ever faithful people at my highschool that I swore were stalking me. Okay, not really, they were just really attaching people, they seemed like the usual group of do-gooders that many didn't like. Unfortunately, I'm sure they found me pathetic even, feeling sorry for me. An all time low.

"Hello?" I said, sighing, running a hand through my long hair, I wondered idly for the millionth time what it would be like if it was short.

"Lyn?" a strange voice asked, I scrunched my face up, it was a woman, but I couldn't place who it could be.

"Um, who is this?" I asked, feeling foolish, what if it was someone I knew for a really long time and didn't recognize automatically?

"Sorry, this is Jessica Stanley, I know you don't know me, but I'm a friend of Mike's," she explained, how had Mike gotten my number? Oh, wait, my uncle...

"Um, ok, did you need something?" I asked, why would she be calling me? I didn't want to be around Mike or any of his crazy friends.

"Mike's at work, so he couldn't call. But anyways, we're going out with some friends, and Mike wanted to know if you wanted to go. Apparently, he's intrigued by you," Jessica whispered, I could practically hear a squeal on its way.

"Um, well, when is it?" I asked, desperately searching for something to get myself out of it, I did not want to hang with someone who believed werewolves existed.

"Tonight," she responded, a strange chirp in her voice.

"Oh wow, tonight, um...," I looked around desperately, trying to find something to get me out of it. "I have this thing I've got to go..."

"Great, so we'll see you there at eight, bye!" she said, and the line went dead.

Staring at it, I hung up, unsure of what to do. Had Mike's strange attitude switched from paranormal oddities to a big town girl thrown into a small damp one? If it had, it wasn't good. For all I knew, he could be another one of those crazed people that magazines wrote about all the time. How he was such a good, grounded boy from a well rounded family and just poof, he was suddenly mental. And people would just go on and on about what a tragedy it was, that the poor boy was pushed too far for some odd reason. Most likely blaming it on college or his job, maybe both, but either way, would never hardly mention the victim themselves.

Shaking myself out of my thoughts I walked away and back upstairs. I was being paranoid, that didn't happen in small towns, not like this. That happened in huge cities where mass murderers hid in dark, dank alleyways and jumped out on poor unsuspecting citizens. It happened in a place where the police force had to be huge, and never off work. It didn't happen in places like this, with only one restaurant, with one or two stores, and with natural forest beauty all around.

It just didn't.

But then again, it had to start somewhere, and I didn't particularly want to be the first one to experience it. If Mike really did believe what he said (and there was no doubt in my mind that he did), then I could be placed in a very dangerous situation. Jessica, however, and what other friends they had came, then, it wouldn't just be me and him. Jessica seemed normal enough, nothing sounded like she was out of her ever loving mind.

But didn't most crazy people sound normal? Heck, sometimes, they even acted normal for awhile. Didn't people always talk about their crazy neighbors seeming perfectly normal for several years before they went off and shot people?

This was ridiculous, I was not in any danger, I was being paranoid and irrational, definitely not something my father would want from his daughter. No, he wanted the perfect beautiful daughter that I'd never be. Or rather yet, he wanted a perfect, athletic, heartthrob son. Neither of two he got.

"Evelyn, two minutes!" my uncle hollered, a huge bang issuing from the downstairs after his announcement.

"Daddy, you better not be touching Gabrielle again," Lauren screeched, followed by hurried footsteps down the stairs.

Sighing, I changed, slipping out of my worn pajamas and into a faded pair of jeans. Grimacing at the large holes that sported the knees, I quickly pulled on a paint splattered red shirt and walked out of the room. Only to rush back in a few minutes later to grab my shoes, cursing my forgetfulness for about the millionth time...I think.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The work site looked the same, the other workers already laboring away at the new addition to the house. Most stopped when we arrived, waving their helmets in the air and calling out welcomes. My uncle got out, taking his small brown sack lunch with him, I got the cooler full of soda.

Sitting it down, I pulled my hoodie tighter around me, shivering, it was going to be cold today. The mist stuck to my uncovered hair, eyelashes, and cheeks, forming tiny droplets that slid downwards. It was almost worst than a huge downpour. When rain fell heavily, it would sometimes bounce off for awhile, but with this, it fell gently, allowing it the time to soak through all material. It was maddening!

Waving to my uncle, who saw, but ignored, I moved over to the house, hoping that Emily would be there. She said she would, and wanted me to stop by, but then again, she could have just been being pleasant. There was some poor girl sitting out in the rain, and she took pity, and couldn't help but invite her back without seeming rude.

My hand halted in mid knock, I couldn't, I just couldn't. I would not force myself on her if she didn't want my company, and no one wanted my company. No one, besides Mike, who seemed to want to make me believe his ludicrous ideas.

I didn't want to spend my day out here, but then again, it would be much better to not barge in where I wasn't wanted. Emily already had enough to worry about, and I wasn't going to add to them. She was to kind for her own good, she should of just left me out there yesterday, saving us both the trouble. But, at least this way, I wasn't ill...yet.

Looking to my right, I groaned, there was Mike, staring at me intently. I did not want to talk to him, he was insane, beyond it actually. It'd be a different manner if he was old, and believed in some of the legends and stuff that older folks seemed to believe. But he wasn't, he wasn't much older than me, and should have had enough common sense to know the difference between fiction and fact.

Knowing that I would have to speak to him otherwise, I knocked, hoping that I wouldn't be putting Emily too much out of her way. I didn't want to be a bother, but at least this way I would have to think of the insane thoughts he seemed to have.

"Hello, Lyn!" Emily cheered, her large does eyes shining as the scent of coffee and breakfast wafted to me, she was a wonderful cook.

"Morning," I mumbled, unsure of myself, again I felt like I was intruding where I wasn't welcomed.

"Well, come in," she said, and I did, taking off my shoes and hanging up my hoodie on the hook, swearing to myself I would by myself a jacket soon.

We entered the kitchen, and I was glad to see that I was empty of anyone else but us. I had envisioned the room full with the other men, incredibly huge, all hunkered around the table eating. I would have felt even more out of place then, knowing that they were completely at ease, and I was intruding in their home.

"Do you want anything to eat?" she offered, and I declined, explaining that I usually didn't eat a very large breakfast, or one at all. "Really?"

"Yeah," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"No wonder you're so thin," she said, and before I could reply I had a steaming plate of eggs and bacon. "There you go, you won't go hungry on my watch!"

"Thanks," I responded, picking up the silverware and eating it slowly, my stomach not rejecting it, but not entirely welcoming it either. "Its delicious."

"Thanks," she answered before turning back to the counter, she was currently chopping up several pieces of steak and placing them in a large boiling pot. "So, what do you have planned for today?"

"This I guess," I answered, sliding my plate away, not even half eaten, there was no way I could eat that much even if I was starving. "Well, except for tonight."

"Oh, what are you doing tonight?" she asked, her hands quickly tying her long hair behind her so it wouldn't fall in her line of sight again.

"I was invited to go with Mike Newton and a bunch of his friends, I couldn't think of any way out of it," I explained.

"Really? They're two years older than you, why wouldn't you want to go?" she asked, wiping her small hands on the white apron. "That Mike guy seems pretty good looking."

"Yeah, but he's insane," I said, biting my lip instantly, I hadn't meant to tell her that, I didn't really want her to know what some people thought of her.

"What do you mean?" Emily said, looking at me briefly before going back to what she was doing.

"Well, he just believes in some monster crap, stuff little kids are afraid of. Says he's seen them before, all nonsense," I said, waving my hands around.

"Really, what kind of monsters?" she pressed, crap, I thought, I really didn't want to get into this, me and my big mouth.

"Um, werewolves," I whispered, hoping she didn't hear me, she did.

"Really," she said, her voice strained, her movements had become jerky and strange. "Did he mention why he believes this?"

"Yeah, he said he saw one, like a huge wolf the size of a horse, black I think. Ridiculous," I said, trying to laugh it off.

"When did he say he saw this?" she continued, her body was still now, her hands clenching the side of the counter, I felt uneasy.

"Um, a year ago I think, I can't remember exactly," I said, standing I started over to her, stopping when she rapidly shook her head.

"Did he say anything else, Lyn?" she said, her body was shaking, her muscles stretching tight as her breathing hitched rapidly.

"Um, well, see, here's the funny part, he says he saw the wolf morph into Sam, which is dumb," I went on, gulping as another fit over took her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she answered, her knuckles turning white by the pressure she was using. "Do you think you could do me a favor?"

"Sure," I replied, biting my lips again and interlocking my fingers.

"Go to the grocery store and pick me up some flour, I need some for my cookies this afternoon," she instructed, her body still shaking.

"Are you sure? I don't think I should leave you like this," I wanted to touch her, let her know that I would help her with whatever she needed, but I couldn't.

"Yes, I just need to sit down," she said, her eyes turning to me and pleading with my own. "Please, just go get it for me, just tell the grocer to put it on the tab. He'll charge it to the council."

"Okay," I answered, grabbing my shoes and hoodie, I left the house, hoping that she would be alright while I was gone.

Walking to the car, I silently wondered about the woman in the house. She had baked cookies yesterday, surely they weren't out. No, I knew they weren't, there had been a clear plastic container on top of the refrigerator with cookies in it. Why would she lie about that? Was she really sick and didn't want me to see? Maybe that was it, she was too nice to not invite me in, but sick enough that she didn't want me to know all the details.

Sliding in the car, I shut the door. Starting the engine, I turned the heater on, smiling as the warm air hit my chilled flesh. Looking through the fogged up windows, I frowned, noting the six dark figures appearing from the woods around the house. By how it seemed, and how some of the workers reacted (especially Mike), they shouldn't have been back yet. Even as I watched them, Mike had left his shovel and got in his truck, not even bothering to tell my uncle, his tires squealing on the road.

I hoped nothing was really wrong, nothing serious especially. But by the way they were all practically running to the house, there must be something worse going on than just the flu. But how did they get back so fast, they couldn't have been that far away obviously. And, did cell phones even get reception this far out? Mine didn't anyways, Forks was even dead. I hadn't bothered with it at all since I'd arrived. How did they know that Emily was so sick and needed someone at this very moment? It just wasn't adding up.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

By the time I'd reached the small little town of La Push, I'd realized just how stupid and paranoid I was being. Obviously, Mike's story had made a stronger impression on me than I wanted or had originally thought. Really, Sam and the others could have easily had walkie talkies on them, and Emily could have had one as well. I was being overly suspicious, and getting into things that wasn't any of my business to begin with. I just needed to get the food and go back, hopefully Sam would have Emily in bed and resting.

Parking the car, I got out, stretching my legs before hurrying inside the invitingly warm store. The bright lights momentarily blinded me as I wove my way through the aisles searching for the desired item. There were only five shelves, white painted metal, all reaching to the very ceiling. Each one was stuffed completely full, items easily falling off it if the ground shifted just so beside it. The coolers that lined the back wall weren't much better, I could almost see the doors popping open. Overall, however, it looked like the small store could feed the area easily (it held a rich enough selection and cheap enough prices) that I suspected it got quite a bit of business.

Finding the package, I quickly grabbed it and took it to the cashier. After charging it to the tab, I left, smiling and waving at the man I had seen just the week before. He seemed to have remembered me, and had struck up a nice little conversation before sending me on my way. He hadn't asked me about charging it to the Uley tab, he had just accepted it, as if I was someone who could be trusted completely. And yet, he didn't even know me, for all he knew, I could have been some girl that stole all the time. Then again, he knew my uncle, so he could easily tell on me.

It was strange how everyone acted, trusting and kind, almost to a point that it was dangerous. The world was not a safe place, yet Forks and La Push seemed like they were almost cut off from the rest of the revolving planet. There, life continued on, gangs were still killing people and there were still starving children on the streets. Yet here, it was like time had stopped, and the only thing that changed was technology and clothing style. It was like going back to Mayberry, where everyone still enjoyed the simple things in life, where everyone would sit on their front porches (well they would if it wasn't raining all the time) with lemonade and a conversation on religion or the hometown baseball game coming up. It was strange and foreign, but not unwelcomed.

Maneuvering my car out of the gravel space, I started back down the road, playing with the radio dial as I went. There didn't seem to be anything interesting on, so I gave up, turning it off so the announcer's voice wouldn't bother me. Too soon the peace of the ride was broken as I came back upon the work site, all the workers were busily working around on large bulldozers and other pieces of equipment that I had no idea what they were.

Getting out I reached to grab the package, wincing as I remembered the rain and getting the thin paper all wet. Why hadn't I taken the plastic sack the man had offered?

"Evelyn!" my uncle yelled, surprising me, I jumped and slammed my head again the top of the car, cursing his name. "Get over here!"

Sighing, I let go of the flour and shut the door, not bothering to lock it, no one was going to steal it anyways. What did he want now?

"Coming!" I hollered, jogging over to where my uncle stood impatiently, a severe look crossing over his normally stoic features.

"Where have you been?" he demanded, his large arms crossed over his chest as his bushy caterpillar eyebrows were scrunched down as far as they could go.

"I had to run an errand for Emily, why?" I answered and asked all at once, scrutinizing him just as he did me, he never bothered me before.

"Because, I need you to do something. I didn't bring you up here to go gallivanting around whenever you please," he grumbled, his beady eyes glaring at me.

"Sorry," I mumbled, not wanting to fight, the faster I got this over with the better, I really didn't want a confrontation.

"The cement mixer quit, I need you to go pick up so parts from the salvage yard," he explained, and I was lost, where was the salvage yard? And even if he explained the parts, and told me their names, I was not going to be able to find them. "Here's the list."

I looked at it, confused as I could be. All of them had names, then some letter with numbers mixed in, how did men understand this stuff? Many couldn't figure out the periodic table, but mention any of these things, and they could tell anyone everything about it. Really, if they used half their brains when they were in school, the world would be a much better place. Though, I couldn't say much, women did the same thing with gossip and scheming deep secrets out of people so they could talk about it with others. So much wasted intelligence.

"Huh?" I said, unsure of what to do, did he honestly expect me to be able to go and locate this stuff for him? He must be insane.

"I need you to go get me those parts," he repeated like I was stupid, he tapped his beefy finger on the paper with each word.

"Yeah, I know that," I grumbled, scowling at him as he removed his large hand from the list. "But how do you expect me to find this stuff? I don't even know where the salvage yard is."

"Its down this road, turn left, then right, you'll come to a four way, turn left again til you hit Rocky Road, follow it til it ends and then take a right. You can't miss it," he said, rolling his eyes, like it was my fault I didn't know where all this stuff was. "And, all the stuff is on the list, you'll just have to look."

I felt my mouth open, for one, I didn't understand the directions to the yard at all. I could never take directions well, like I could actually remember all of that. It was just a bunch of gibberish to me, almost as bad as the parts I was supposed to find by just the names off the paper. Even if I did know what I was doing, it would take me all day, and I just knew my hoodie was not going to shed the water for that long. My converse shoes were already yelling in misery.

"Listen, I don't know what any of these parts look like," I explained, shoving the paper near his face, taking it back quickly once I realized what I was doing.

"Stupid girl," he whispered, turning his beady eyes around at all his workers, probably trying to decide which one would be the best to send with me.

His gaze lingered on Mike, who had returned sometime during my absence obviously, though I'm sure he was continuously looking over his shoulder. I mean, he was probably judging the distance from him and his truck, gauging just how long it would take him to reach it and grab his werewolf killing rifle.

My uncle turned from him, scrunching up his face as he went from one worker to the next, sometime returning to one more than once. He didn't seem to be finding anyone expendable, which was fine by me, it was going to be really awkward riding with any of them, I didn't know any of them really.

"Billy!" my uncle hollered, causing me to jump. I looked over to the house where a large man sat in a wheelchair, the man I had driven here on my first day at La Push.

"Hello, Richard," Billy welcomed, his strong arms moving him over to where we stood, the large russet hands folding themselves in his lap. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Billy," my uncle said, smiling and shaking hands with the man. "I have a request for you, would you mind taking my niece to the salvage yard and find some parts for me?"

"Ah, I'd be happy to, but I'm afraid I couldn't tell you the difference between a cylinder and a gasket," Billy said, frowning slightly. "Jacob knows parts though, he'd be happy to help you."

"It'd be appreciated, Billy," my uncle continued, glaring at me, I mimicked a deer in the headlights look, what did I do?

"Well, come with me," Billy instructed, wheeling himself away towards the house, I hoped Emily was alright.

Remembering the flour, I ran off to the car before racing back to the middle aged man, wincing at the sloshing water in my shoes. It was really uncomfortable.

Opening the door for him, I waited til he was all the way in before following. Emily was at the stove, busying herself with some form of desert, it smelled delicious. The plates from their lunch were washed, gleaming slightly in the artificial light overhead. She looked absolutely fine, I was sure Sam wouldn't be letting her work if she was sick as she seemed this morning.

The others were lounging in the living room, sitting absently around the television, intent on some kind of game. Billy went that way, I went to the kitchen, already running through my head what could have happened. Maybe she had asthma?

"Hey," I said, handing her the flour, looking her up and down thoroughly, she didn't look like she was about to collapse.

"Thanks," Emily replied, never once meeting my eyes, what was going on? "Do you want anything to eat? I saved some."

"Um, I would, but I gotta go to the salvage yard for my uncle," I explained wringing my hands together, the air was really tense.

"Perhaps when you come back then?" she tried, and I looked away towards the clock on the wall, wincing at the time.

"Maybe," I said, not giving her a straight answer, she shot downcast eyes towards the ground before smiling slightly and nodding her head.

Biting my lip I sat at the table, waiting for Billy to get Jacob to go with me. I could feel the butterflies come alive within me, Jacob was easily the most handsome of the group of godly creatures, and he just had to be the mechanics expert. He was also the most silent the night before, it would have been much easier on me if it had been Quil or Embry, someone who liked to joke around.

It wasn't that I didn't like him, or that I instantly found myself repulsed by him, in fact it was the opposite. I was attracted to him obviously, what girl in her right mind wouldn't be? But, for some odd reason, I found myself thinking about him more than I should have been. It was like there was a tie between us, an invisible thread connecting us together. Maybe it was the shroud of mystery that fell around him, or the pain I saw in his eyes. But something, something drew me to him.

Jumping when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up into his perfect face, heat flooding my cheeks. He looked at me with black, grief-stricken eyes, just hollow reminders of what they once had been. The way they all looked at him, even now, as Emily turned to him, I could clearly see the sadness in her own expression. Why did he seem so sad?

"Ready?" he asked, the rich baritone of his voice washing over me in heated waves, I nodded dumbly and waved goodbye to the others as we walked out the door.

Going to the car, we hopped in, me obviously driving. Starting the engine I took off, biting my lip. The inside of the car seemed so much smaller, uncomfortably so. I wanted so bad to touch him, to stroke the hard set jaw, and wipe away all the tenseness in his face. It was impossible, I knew that, I wouldn't let my yearnings delude reality. Yet here, so close, it was hard to keep my hands to myself.

"You missed the turn," he said, causing me to jump.

Turning into someone's drive, I turned back around, cursing myself mentally for losing my focus so readily. I was hopeless, I blame teenage hormones.

"Do you have the list?" he asked, and I handed it to him, my butterflies that wouldn't leave my all of a sudden too full stomach sprang to life.

I was mute, unable to say a single thing. It was strange, to think of him as the talkative one, even though I wouldn't exactly call it talkative when all you've said is a few words. It really was pathetic how I could get all tongue tied though in the presence of some handsome boy. It wasn't fair.

Stopping once we got there, I hopped out, hugging my arms, it was freezing. Looking at my comrade, I frowned. Jacob wore a short sleeved shirt, and didn't seem to feel the cold mist at all. I couldn't imagine walking out in this without some form of protection, in fact, everyone I saw did. Even though most of the Forks population had grown up here, their bodies were not adjusted enough to such a cold without some form of light protection. But why could Jacob go around like it was a nice warm autumn day?

It was uncanny the way he moved, so silent and graceful, not at all like the way I would have expected. As I followed him silently, I could help but watch the way he traveled. He never glanced down to make sure his feet didn't stumble over the many metal objects on the ground, the same ones I had fallen over once or twice. He was in tune with everything around him, like apart of it.

He quickly seized the desired items, before I even realized it, and we were heading back. Again I lost myself, but Jacob did nothing to take me away from my thoughts. I was thankful for it, really, but still, in a way, I wanted him to get me to stop thinking before I got carried away. But everything, all the little glimpses, small nothings that I had noticed that other's wouldn't have. Many years of observing others as an outsider, watching their small movements that made up there lives, had given me a general idea of the normal vibe of teenage life. But these people, they were off, completely and totally.

Their grace, it was unnatural, too much like a dancer to actually be real. There was no way these tall people were meant to have that sort of movements, their body shape and size just shouldn't have allowed it. The mysterious shroud of secrecy encasing them, like there was something they were hiding from the world. Their eyes always held some sort of reserve when I spoke with them, not dislike, but not open.

I knew it was none of my business, that I was being nosy and could possibly end up in trouble because of it, I was intrigued. Something about them was drawing me in, grabbing a hold of my body and pulling me down a long spiraling tunnel that I could not seen an end to.

I would find out their secret, consequences be damned.


	15. Midnight Ch4

**A/N: **This is my baby, and was stopped after Breaking Dawn was written and after he imprinted. I loved this story with all my heart, and was the only one I wrote without encouragement from others. I still think about it, and hope that you find the same enjoyment out of this that I did. Please give me your thoughts on it, I do believe it would have been my best work.

**Disclaimer:** I own those characters you do not recognize, and the others, I must say, belong to the talented Stephenie.

**Category: **Books: Twilight

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Action/Adventure/Suspense

**Summary: **The war is raging, the blood being spilled. Lines must be drawn. Which side are you on?

**Midnight  
**_by: Dark Huntress  
_**Chapter Four: Legends**

Groaning, I rolled over in my bed, wishing that the alarm clock would stop buzzing. The night out with Mike and his friends had been anything but fun. They had all seemed relatively sane, but still, my mind hadn't exactly been with the topics they were discussing. All I could concentrate on was the secret I was so determined discover. I just couldn't understand it, the very way they were was just not right.

Rolling out of bed, it took me a record twenty minutes to get ready and eat my breakfast. Before I knew it I was in the car and driving to school, determined to ask some of the students about the Quileute boys and Emily. If anything, I was going to find out as much as I could about La Push and the culture. Perhaps it was that, the way they lived, it was different than the way Forks lived, so therefore, it made them different. But then again, I couldn't just believe that they were so much apart, especially when the teenagers grouped together as much as they did.

Pulling into a parking place, I made my way inside, the heat of the warm building shocking my too cold body momentarily. It was slightly disconcerting to realize there were very few people that I could actually approach, even if it was my own fault. But it was better this way, even if there was someone here that would truly enjoy my company, I wasn't staying, so there was no point in getting attached. Better to just serve my sentence quietly and then escape as quickly and far away as possible.

"Marcus!" I called, seeing the lanky boy up ahead at his locker, he paused in what he was doing to wait for me. "Glad I caught you."

"Evelyn, hi," he greeted, smiling, two dimples appeared on his freckled cheeks, making him look completely innocent. "What do you need?"

"Um...," I was unsure of myself, how exactly was I supposed to phrase this without sounding completely out of it. "Well, I've always had a fascination with Native American history, and thought it'd be cool if I learned some stuff about the local Quileute tribe. And I need your help."

"Oh," he replied, seeming genuinely pleased that I had come to him with my problem, or maybe he thought I was just a big of geek as he was. "I'd be glad to help, how about after school?"

"Sure. Where do you want to meet?" I asked, I really didn't want to go to my uncle's house, it would just be too strange.

"How about we do research here? The librarian usually lets me stay fairly late," he suggested, and I instantly agreed, not many people would be around then.

Leaving him, I walked to my first class, already contemplating the future investigation I would go through. With Marcus's help I was sure I would be able to figure out what made them so different. I was sure it was something to do with their culture, some little thing that separated them from everyone else. It had to be their culture that made them different, what else could it be?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The end of the day came fairly quickly, and I was literally jumping at every little noise. Once again, I was feeling completely dumb, I was digging into things that weren't any of my business. Emily was my friend, I should trust her, leave things well enough alone. But what would it hurt to look up some local color, learn some history and folklore, its not like I would find anything.

Sitting myself in the library, I tried to ignore the weird glances from the librarian and appear to be actually working on something. The words before me on the textbook page blurred, the restless turning of my stomach never leaving me alone. I was petrified, still unable to convince myself that this wasn't freaky, no wonder I didn't have any friends.

Marcus walked in the moment I was about to leave, my chances of escaping suddenly hitting zero. Dang.

"Ready?" he asked, and I nodded my head, shifting slightly in uncertainty before stepping over to one of the old computers along the desk on the walls.

Marcus quickly pulled up a chair, typed in his login name and password. The screen flashed and a loud whirring sound filled the room before the monitor showed the desktop screen. After clicking on the internet, he quickly went to a search engine and typed in La Push: Quileute Tribe. Several sites popped up, most of no importance.

Time slowly ticked by, Marcus clicking on each link and scanned through the contents before shaking his head. Once more he would go through the list, and start the process up again. As for me, I sat chewing on my fingernails and regretting this whole thing. If anyone ever found out about this, and what exactly had triggered any form of curiosity, I'd be mortified. No more like, I'd be shunned from the one group of people that actually seemed to like me. I really hoped Marcus kept quiet, and even if he did, what were the chances that it would reach La Push? It wasn't like they ran in the same circle.

But then again, news was news.

"Hey, I found something." he announced, jumping I quickly sat up and scooted forward, my nerves momentarily forgotten. "Its not much, but, its something."

I nodded my head, scanning the page. Apparently, the legend had it that the tribe was actually created from wolves by some sort of supernatural transformer. The history stretched clear back to the Ice Age, making them possibly the oldest inhabitants of the Pacific Northwest. Nothing of great importance.

More history followed, supposedly they were great whalers and sealers. They were separated from their relative people known as the Chimacum by a great flood where they tired boats to the top of trees to survive. The relative tribe were then wiped out by a Chief Seattle with the Suquamish Tribe in the 1860's. Again, nothing of importance.

In 1855, the first reported contact with white man occurred. And more about them being moved to the reservation, but nothing I was looking for. It was for the best, I suppose, at least this way I didn't feel as if I was completely betraying my friends. Nothing on that website helped me in any way, so therefore, saved me a lot of sleepless nights.

"There's not much more, I could keep looking," Marcus offered, I replied with a negative, thanking him and leaving as he logged off.

Walking to my car, I unlocked the door and slid in, already planning my evening in my mind. I had a ton of homework that I had to get done, neglecting it because of this afternoon. Usually I'd have a good start on it by now, I could already see the day tomorrow would bring.

Driving home, I immediately parked in the garage and headed inside to my room. Dropping my bag, I took off my hoodie and hung it up. Humming a tune, I nearly shrieked at a yellow envelope on my bed. Laughing, I walked over to it, absolutely sure it was from my mother. She'd said in her last email that she'd be sending me some pictures of the last speech my father had performed. Usually, with my mother, she got some very strange photographs of supporters.

Not even glancing at the addresses, I flipped the top open and pulled out the letter that lay on top of the small pile. Frowning at the unrecognized handwriting, I flipped the envelope over and gasped. It wasn't from my mom, no, it was from Mike.

Reading the note, I felt my grip tighten, my fingers crunching the edges of the white paper.

_In Case You're Interested_

Unsure, I flipped the letter over. That was it, nothing but one sentence underlined. Swallowing, I talked myself into taking out the photos that had obviously been blown up.

The first one was of the forest, nothing but trees, a small clearing with a single spot of dirt. Most likely a place where campfires had once been. It was beautiful, but I wasn't sure why I was being showed this. It definitely wasn't what I was expecting from him.

The second and third were the same, a few new things, like birds or something, but nothing strange. Whatever this was, it seemed to have been taken by one of those cameras that snapped every two or three seconds. The scenery change from picture to picture was very insignificant.

The fourth however, made me stop. It wasn't out yet, but a shadow, darker than the rest of the night was creeping just outside of a true view. It was huge, much larger than any bear. The birds from the previous pictures were gone, the branches bare of life. It was strangely unsettling.

In the fifth and sixth was the same, the shadow having moved slightly, but not enough to get a good shot. However, the seventh showed a truly startling beginning. A large head had come into view, truly menacing looking. Large dark eyes stared out of the trees, very intelligent eyes. The head of the beast was huge, reaching well above the bottom branches of the trees. It was as if the night itself, black as pitch. The moon slightly showed, at the edge of the mouth, if I looked close, white gleaming fangs.

The next showed the monster's shoulders, and then, finally, his entire form. He was larger than a regular horse, with long shaggy hair. Powerful muscles rippled in a still pose just beneath the surface of the dark fur. It looked like a wolf, a very large wolf. A too large wolf.

The last few were of something else peculiar, if anyone can believe it gets stranger. The image of the large, oversized wolf blurred. The form itself blurring, like its legs weren't moving, but its body was.

Next, the shape of formless black had changed and became smaller, more vertical than before. Again, it was nothing but a mass, indistinguishable in the nonmoving pictures. But the last, the last, was what really got me.

A man stood in the clearing, completely devoid of clothing. He was facing the same way as the wolf had been. Zeroing in on the face, I felt cold shiver race down my spine. I knew that chiseled features, I had seen it more than once. Sam Uley stood in that clearing, the exact same place where a wolf the size of a work horse had been only seconds before.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I lay awake that night, replaying the still images in my mind. The only thing that bothered me, or otherwise, I would have been convinced that it was a photo manipulation, was the fact that Sam had been nude. Surely Sam wouldn't go walking around just randomly without clothes, so how would have Mike got a picture of him without getting into a place that he felt safe like his home. I highly doubted however, that Mike would go anywhere that close, he was petrified of these people.

If he had, it would be completely unnecessary, he could of simply taken a picture of him with clothes on the many times he's walked around his property or I'm sure around La Push. But then again, if Mike was truly psychotic, he could be capable of anything. Maybe I should warn them of just how crazy Mike really was, that he was actually sneaking onto their property and taking pictures of them.

But what if that wasn't the case? What if these pictures were not faked?

Stop it! The next time I saw that Newton guy I was going to kill him. He had a lot of nerve doing this to me, I really didn't like the way it was going either. Obviously, besides the Uleys and the rest, he had found a new obsession. Me. I don't know why, maybe he thought he could get to me easier, but either way it was a sick and cruel scheme. Tomorrow I would inform the authorities, well, maybe.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The week passed slowly and uneventful. I hadn't seen or heard from my La Push friends, and really, hadn't expected to. Honestly, I was starting to wonder if Fate liked to stick things in front of me and rip them away just as fast. My uncle had declared that he didn't need my help at the site any longer, so therefore, I was pretty much banned from going up there.

Just the previous night, I'd been reading in the small den just off the main greeting area (I called it a living room, but apparently not). Out of sight, I had comfortably slid into the world of fairytales and other folklore, where everything turned out alright in the end. Why couldn't life be like that? No matter the struggles, the sun was always shining just over the horizon, ready to ward off the hostile clouds.

My aunt and uncle had entered the room, readying themselves to head upstairs to where the family room was (really, who puts a family room upstairs, away from the main floor). But with much discussing, I had discerned that my uncle had indeed concluded my enjoyment of the weekend visits to the reservation. Seeing this, and with quick words to his wife, had concluded that my time be better spent here studying for upcoming entrance exams.

I had never felt so disheartened before.

After hearing all this, I had shut my book and escaped upstairs to throw pillows at my walls. I didn't want to make a racket, that would cause them to enter without welcome, besides, it wouldn't get me to La Push.

So now, sitting on my bed, I find myself very disgruntled and wishing I hadn't thrown my pillows. How was I supposed to explain all the feathers floating around?

What was I supposed to do? I had enjoyed those times so thoroughly. Me and Emily talking, laughing, just being normal. I'd never experienced that, never had friends to spend a few hours with for no apparent reason. It was unnatural, to learn that perhaps, even with such scarce times, I'd come to treasure them so dearly. I literally didn't know what to do, I didn't want to go back to not speaking to people, to just living within my novels day after day. But, I didn't really have a choice.

The clock struck midnight downstairs, and I found it odd, to be up so late on a school night. Tomorrow was Friday, and honestly, the weekend looming ahead wasn't as promising as I had so hoped.

Growling, I returned to my previous activity, destroying every pillow in the room. It was oddly satisfying to destroy something that otherwise was seen as nice and friendly. Perhaps it was my own odd sense of rebellion, going against normal society. (Really, who knew it would become the very symbol of my following days.)

The feathers fell around me, the ceiling fan twisting them in midair, their soft downy touch sliding down my skin delicately. I giggled, unable to keep the heated anger that broiled within me as the beauty of the moment sunk in. How something so wonderful could occur from such hostility is wondrous, if only everything else could turn out as such.

Deciding that the house was clear of wondering occupants, I left my room, the stifling air almost chasing me away. My sneakers were in my hand as I entered the kitchen, grabbing a poptart before tip-toeing to the front door. Now, its not smart to wonder off at this time of night in any place, I know this, growing up in a city as I did, but surely, Forks would be safe. Its not like there are rapists out wondering the streets, just crazy Mike.

Slipping my shoes on, I disappeared outside, hugging the jacket I'd grabbed from the coatrack closer to my chilling body. It was freezing out here, the rain drops falling on my face only making things infinitely worse. Of course Fate couldn't give me a break, that would be just too lucky for me. I swear, I have the worst luck out of anyone. Okay, perhaps I'm exaggerating just a tad.

Feeling completely foolish for conversing with myself, I jogged down the silent streets, noting that all the lights in the passing house were indeed off. A few dogs barked as I went by, but overall, nobody came jumping around corners, and no crazy parental came driving up behind me. To just escape, a feeling I didn't often feel, perhaps going on nightly jogs would become a nightly routine.

Lungs heaving, I stopped at the edge of town, leaning against the greeting sign to catch my breath. I was tempted to head back to my uncle's house, but something stopped me in the last moment. A twinge of pale against the darkness of the forest caught my eye. Perhaps it was bird, I mused.

Breaking through the first line of trees, I concentrated on the steep incline. It was slick with mud, and had hardly any rocks to help support my weight. The only thing that kept me from tumbling to my doom was the large amount of trees that I clung so desperately to.

Again another flash of pale, it was too fast to tell a distinct color, and so soundless that if I hadn't been staring in that direction, I would have missed it completely. In fact, the entire forest was entirely silent, no cicadas chirping, or crickets singing. It was strange, eerily so. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go walking out in the middle of a forest at this time of night.

Biting my lip, I turned to leave, only realizing my mistake as I went tumbling to the ground. The dirt was wet and unstable, and already I could imagine my body rolling down the steep incline as I seemed to fall in slow motion. What if I rolled into a tree? My ribs would definitely snap, but what if something worse were to happen? What if instead of a tree stopping me, it was the ground, only, ten feet down?

A solid bar fell across my stomach, or at least it felt like one. It was solid, unmoving, and very, very cold. The end I'd imagined didn't happen, but the breath I had lost from the impact came swiftly back as my heart sped up. Whatever stopped me hadn't moved since, and I'm not sure I particularly want it to. The reality of what it could possibly be, seemed much more frightening. Perhaps rapists did wonder the streets of Forks.

Slowly, I felt my body lowering to the ground, gently. Grimacing as my ankle was moved, I closed my eyes, trying to block out the pain. A cold presence passed over the abused appendage, like an ice-pack, only so much better. The bruised muscles released, the pain numbing to a tolerable level.

Opening my eyes, I came face to face to what had to be the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. She was angelic, perfect, and cautious of every movement she made across my injured ankle. She didn't say anything, only moved slowly, massaging my ankle. It was soothing, but what frightened me, once my mind returned to its normal pace, was the fact that she was so cold. She had to have hypothermia, how she was still conscious was biologically impossible. But even with her body freezing to death, she was helping me.

Staring at her garments, I frowned. She had no jacket, nor a sweater. She was decked out in what many would consider summer wear in Miami. Jean shorts, a pink tank top, dark chocolate hair pulled into a pony tail, and flip flops. No one, even in the early fall of Forks, would wear something like this. It was insane.

She stopped, turning black eyes on me, and even with the haunting color, she still held the kind air about her. I never wanted to stop looking, she was memorizing, like a fairytale princess that people just had to gape at. And even with her chilled body, she didn't seem to notice the cold. She didn't seem affected by the cool breeze that dried the wet droplets on her almost white skin, or the mud that now caked her knees.

"Are you alright?" she whispered, it was a song, a beautiful orchestra playing before an audience of aspiring musicians.

"Y...yes," I croaked out, finding my throat nearly impossible to use, whether from the cold or from her, I'm not entirely sure

"Good, I think you just sprained it, but I'm not for sure," she went on, glancing back down at my ankle only briefly before look back to me.

"O...okay," I replied, my eyes never left her face, yet she didn't seem bothered by it in the least, only completely understanding.

"What's your name?" she asked, moving to sit against a tree trunk only a few inches from me, unsure, I moved slightly as well, to face her.

"Evelyn Mallory, but I'm called Lyn," I responded, gulping, I didn't feel any hostility coming from her, and felt no fear, but I was so cold.

"I see, I've never seen you before," she went on, looking me over once, her brows scrunching together briefly before returning to look at my face.

"Likewise," I commented, if I had ever seen someone like her, there was no doubt that I would indeed remember her face.

"Well, Lyn, I hope you can forgive me," she said unexpectedly, and I felt the nerves finally come to life, the way she said it made me shrink away instantly.

Crawling away, I sucked in a breath as she disappeared before my eyes, the wind hardly rustling at her passing. A cold chill ran up my spine as I felt her presence numb the air even more than the night chill. A brilliant pain shot through my system as I crumpled forward, a small cry emitting from my parched lips.

Once again her arm came to stop me from falling, but this time, the darkness was closing in around me. The last thing I saw before I lost consciousness completely, was the ground racing by at impossible speeds.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The first thing I was aware of was the throbbing ache shooting from my foot to the very top of my head. I had never felt such a pain, and I nearly cried out, til I remembered that I had been kidnapped. The bruise I could feel at the base of my neck, reminded me instantly of that. Why I had originally trusted her was something that puzzled me greatly. Surely it wasn't because of her remarkable appearance.

Keeping my mouth shut, I felt a cold cloth being laid across my forehead, and the covers I hadn't realized were around me til now, being moved. Gentle hands pulled the soft cotton to my chin, as a dream like voice carried to me a gentle lullaby. My mind became muddled once more, but not before I opened my eyes to peer upon an equally beautiful face as my original captor.

She was slightly taller than the brunette, but still incredibly short. She had golden eyes, and everything about her was of warmth and love. She was slender, model like so, but round, a motherly feel to her features. Long caramel hair spooled about her shoulders, framing a heart shaped face just like the brunette's. She seemed more mature though, but no where near middle aged.

Her cool hand touched my cheek, and I let my eyes slide closed, it was just too hard to keep awake.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jolting awake, I sat up quickly, the breaths from my lung coming in great pants as the nightmare slowly receded from my mind. I had been running through the woods, lost, alone, when an angel had come to rescue me. The brunette, kind and gentle. No matter what she did, my mind could not create the idea that she was evil, even if I was a captive in her home. Even my dreams insisted she was good.

Then, as she was helping me return home, Mike appeared, crazed and out of control. I felt the need to protect the brunette, but was unable to move. I'd been frozen, watching in horror as Mike murdered the girl, then came to me. As he raised the blood soaked dagger to my heart, I'd awoken.

A man sat at the end of the bed, his eyes slightly startled as he took in what I was sure my wild features. He said nothing, but slowly rose from where he'd been examining ankle, to the head of the bed. His hand was large, and easily fit across my entire forehead, his face scrunching as he pulled away. His hand was cold as well, but whether from my own skin or from his, I wasn't sure.

He too looked like model, shooting me concerned looks as I hissed in pain as he wrapped my foot and ankle. He had golden eyes, much like the caramel haired woman's. He seemed gentle, just as she had, just as all of them had. Could none of them look evil? I wanted to hate them, but I couldn't, not when they seemed to be taking care of me. Were my uncle and aunt worried? Was Lauren? Doubtful.

He retrieved something from his bag, and pushed me back on the bed gently. A long needle appeared in his and I instantly froze. I was terrified of needles, and the option of something harmful being in that shot was very likely.

Trying to fight, I grew more frightened as he seemed to be unfazed by my frenzied movements, my strength nothing against his own. The small hollow tube entered my skin, piercing it at the very top of my arm. It was slow, or maybe it wasn't, but the liquid seemed to take forever to enter me, delaying the inevitable.

He held me til I felt my limbs grow heavy and useless, my eyelids falling as I watched him leave the room. It would have been the perfect time to try and escape, but I couldn't. No matter how much my mind screamed to do so, my body would not let me. The last thought I had was, would I wake up this time?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

This time, as I felt movement around me, I didn't attempt to stir. If I were to make it out of this alive, I needed to play it smart. So I laid perfectly still, concentrating on keeping my breathing level so as not to alert them to my awake state. It would do me no good if I continued to get caught.

Watching them from beneath my eyelashes, I congratulated myself mentally on not being surprised at the sight. There was two, one incredibly short, dancing about the room as she glided from place to place. I couldn't tell exactly what was happening, but she was obviously preparing something.

The other one, looked huge next to her, though I'm sure any normal person would look enormous next to her. He had honey blonde hair, very muscular and lean. His eyes were golden, just like everyone's but the brunette's, and seemed to be much more serious than the ones I had encountered previously.

I almost ruined my cover when I felt him lift me from the bed, his arms incredibly cold. Surprisingly, he didn't seem to show any sign of effort or strain from lifting me, or holding me for any length of time. The young woman completed her task quickly, and I was once again lowered into the soft cotton.

How had she changed the bedding so quickly?

"What do you think's going to happen?" the woman asked, her short black hair bouncing as she turned from the window in the room.

"I don't know, it'll be up to them," he replied, all of them had the same type of voice, unrealistic, mesmerizing, beautiful.

As if in a nervous gesture, the small woman twirled a strand of short spiky hair, her bleach white teeth kneading her lower lip. Golden eyes stood out brilliantly from the white skin, they all had the same basic features. Golden eyes, too pale of skin, ice cold flesh, not normal.

Her small face smiled as she left the room, her thin body moving at impossible speeds. The man was close behind. As the door shut, I crossed my fingers beneath the covers in hope. However, my hopes quickly fell as I heard the door lock slide into place.

Standing, I rushed to the window, and cried out at the unfairness of it all. I was at least three stories high, and with no escape route in sight. I would not be returning to Forks today, if ever.

Falling back into the bed, I cried myself to sleep. It was entirely my fault that I was in this mess, just like most things that happened to me. Could I not do one thing right?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Once again I was awoken, and this time, I purposefully rose, intent on getting some answers, I didn't want to be kept in the dark any longer.

However, once I saw them, my mouth hinged shut, and there was no hope of ever speaking.

The man was huge, in every sense but fat. He was not as tall as Jacob, I could tell that immediately, but he didn't lack much. Gold eyes, and dark wavy brown hair, he easily made the room look ten times smaller. But even with the muscles he had, he didn't seem mean, he seemed almost lighthearted. He smiled at me when he saw I was awake, yet remained silent., as if fearful I would scream if he were to speak.

The other one, a golden blonde woman, leaned back against the farthest wall, glaring in my direction. She seemed angry, her face permanently sat in a scowl. She was beautiful however rivaling the black haired and caramel haired woman easily, but she no where near matched the brunette. She too had gold eyes, and seemed much taller than all the other women in the house I had seen thus far.

As if noticing my scrutinizing gaze, she left off a miffed noise, and glided out of the room, slamming the door in her wake. The man, laughing gently, shook his great head in amusement. Sitting a glass of water on the table beside me, he disappeared out the door, winking to me as he went.

I didn't even bother to get up this time, the door locking was a good enough sign. However, the water was refreshing, and I didn't care whether it was drugged or not, it quenched my parched throat. The raspy itch in my mouth disappearing instantly.

Snuggling back into the mattress, I realized that the amount of time I'd been resting was unmeasurable. For all I knew I could have been in this room for days, or just a few hours. But either way, the only thing I could do was sleep, and sleep I did.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I mumbled irritably at the hand that persisted in waking me from my sweet filled dreams. Whomever it was was not letting me win, and so I slowly rose, yawning as the bright light spilled across my face from the window.

A large tray of different foods sat before me, the brunette who had captured me sitting on my bed and leaning back against the wall comfortably. She smiled warmly and nodded to my food, but I was done being played, and I wanted answers.

"You don't expect me to eat this, do you?" I hissed, glaring at her, she didn't seem fazed however and shrugged her shoulders.

"You should, you haven't eaten in a little over twenty-four hours, you should be starved," she answered, looking at me and smirking when my stomach gave me away.

"Its probably poisoned," I threw back, refusing to pick up the beckoning fork, I would not let her win, not when she seemed to enjoy this so much.

"Do you honestly think if we wanted you poisoned we would have waited this long?" she returned, raising her brow as she looked at the steaming food.

"Maybe, maybe you want to string me along, torture me mentally or something," I hissed, sliding the tray a little further away.

"Stop being stupid, just eat," she ordered, pushing it back towards me, and again I refused, nut budging an inch. "Fine, then I'll feed you myself."

Startled, I tried to back away as she swiftly move to my side, unfortunately, I wasn't quick enough. She snatched a spoon from the tray and dipped into the sweet smelling oatmeal. Pressing the spoon to my lips, I glared, refusing to open them. She pushed a little more, and I pinched my lips, refusing to go as bid.

She rolled her eyes before cutting off my air from my nose, I tried holding my breath as long as I could, but soon had to give in. Gasping, I felt the steaming mush enter my mouth, and felt heaven bless me once more. It was delicious, and I'm sure by the look on my face, she knew I was had. So she silently moved back, and watched as I finished what she or whoever, had prepared.

"Now, see, that wasn't so bad was it?" she said as she removed the tray from me, my stomach no longer complaining.

Glaring, I refused to answer her, giving her the satisfaction would just make me even more upset. Just as I thought that however, something caught my eye. Her arm had moved into the shaft of light flowing from the window, and a brilliant array of sparkles twinkled on her skin. I had to blink, not believing it the first time, yet it still remained. Like a diamond that casts a million rainbows, her skin danced with unnatural life. She quickly pulled back, and I was unsure of what I saw, it was so fast, could it be real?

She turned away, looking at the other wall, before taking a deep breath and facing me once again. She seemed unsure, almost nervous. Like everything was going wrong and she wasn't sure how to correct it.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, barely audible to my ears, but I heard it anyways. She seemed sincere, but didn't all captors?

"For what?" I challenged, moving the tray and sitting it on the floor, directly in the sunlight, she made no move to pick it up.

"For everything, if I'd been more careful, you wouldn't be here now," she murmured, meeting my gaze only after she had spoken.

"What do you mean?" I asked, what did she mean if she'd been more careful? That didn't make sense, none of this made any sense.

"We called your family, they think you're in the hospital, they haven't been by to see you yet. You'll go home in a couple days," she said, standing and leaving the tray where it lay.

Her movements were sluggish, her head bowed, and her shoulders slumped. She looked so sad, like she would start crying at any moment now, and for some odd reason, I really didn't want her to.

"I'll bring you some clothes, Rosalie and you are about the same height, give or take a few inches," she stated staring at me once more. "She won't be happy, but its fun to piss her off every once in awhile, she's far too gloomy."

With that she left, and the door locked shut. I groaned in my hands, knowing that I would be stuck here for however long they wanted. I didn't like being stuck like this, having no control over my life. Though, if I thought about it, I should be used to that.

Flopping back down, I didn't bother to get up, like the last time, what was the point? My muscles contracted, jerking, wishing to move, but I ignored them. The only thing that I would accomplish by pacing about the room, would be true insanity on my part, again, something I wasn't looking forward to.

The stale air nearly suffocated me, the room having been shut off from the world for goodness knows how long, doesn't do wonders for the freshness of the oxygen. What I wouldn't give to get one good whiff of the outside air! Well, as long as I'm on that path, what I would give to be out of this house and away from the obviously, psychotic, town of Forks!

Was everyone crazy in this town? I mean really, first there is Mike, now these lunatics, it was maddening. Small towns were supposed to be safe, but no, I was in more danger here than when I lived in huge, spiraling cities. And besides being surrounded by mad people, I'm pretty sure its starting to rub off on me. I mean, I had thought I saw her skin glitter, just ridiculous...right?

Of course it is! No one has skin that does that funky glowing, sparkling thing, its just not natural. It doesn't exist, they are nothing but normal, average people with a glitch in the brain.

Jumping as the door opened, she entered again, placing a stack of clothes on the bed before leaving silently once more. I didn't hesitate like I did with the food, I needed to get out of these clothes, they were disgusting.

Holding up the jeans, I grimaced, hating them already. They were black til the front, where they turned red, definitely something for a party. Although I disliked them, they were my only choice, so I slipped them on, grimacing once I had snapped the button. I felt fat in them, the way they adhered to my skin was scanty, I wasn't above a good tight fitting jean, but this was ridiculous.

Pulling the shirt over my head, I could only imagine, with these pants, that this was this "Rosalie's" modest shirt. It was a sweater, black, which I liked, but off the shoulder. Other than that, it wasn't bad, but it was just too annoying, it always felt like it was going to fall of at any moment and expose something that I really didn't want to.

Putting on the socks, I groaned at the sight of the black heeled boots, but I put them on anyway, already knowing what was going to happen. My poor feet, they were already screaming in protest.

Standing, I wobbled to the door, unsure of what I was going to do. Listening through it, I felt disappointment flood my veins as I realized no one was whispering outside of it. Any sort of knowledge, or news, would have been a relief, but it didn't seem like they were going to allow me that simple pleasure.

Anger flooded me, indignant to all the wrongs put upon me this day and previous ones, I felt a wave of uncharacteristic violence fill me. Growling slightly, I slammed my fist into the hard wood door, swearing when the pain filled my knuckles.

As I jumped about, I came to realize, that with the great force, the door had nudged open slightly, obviously, she hadn't locked it. Whether or not it was a trap, I didn't know, however, I was not so stupid as to not at least try to get out. To just sit here thinking of all the possibilities waiting for me out there, would truly be the dumbest thing to be done. This way, I at least had a chance, the other way, I was waiting quietly for them to do what they liked.

Opening it only ajar far enough for me to slip through, I closed it just as silently, thankful that it didn't seem to have squeaky hinges.

The house was silent, eerily so, not even the slight scuffle of movements downstairs could alert me to anyone's presence. If I hadn't know that someone would not leave me, I would have thought the house abandoned. I, on the other hand, was not that lucky.

Sticking close to the wall, I crept silently along, paying close attention to all my surroundings so as no one could sneak up behind me. Even with that thought, I knew it would be fairly easy for anyone to do, especially with my lack of knowledge of the structure's layout.

At the end of the hall, a large door stood slightly ajar, a wooden cross hanging above it. It was slightly ironic really, how could these people worship God when they were holding someone prisoner in their house? Somehow with their twisted views, they must think God justified this in some form. But even if I perished because of them, I could find solace in the fact that they would reap their rewards in Hell afterwards. Funny though, that my last thought was highly unchristian, and I was reprimanding them.

Shaking myself from my running thoughts, I slipped across to the opposite side of the hall, so then, at least, I could peer in without being noticed. If there was anyone in there, I did not want them to realize I had escaped from my room. It could mean certain death, and I however, was not ready to perish.

Leaning against the frame, I worked on keeping my breathing even as I realized that not one, or even two were in there, but all of them. All of those beautiful, evil people, grouped around on warm couches and chairs, talking low to one another. A large fire roared in the hearth, a truly welcoming appeal, again, something very odd to contrast their personalities.

"What are we going to do with her?" the caramel haired woman asked, her hand clenching slightly on the book she was holding.

"Its my fault, we can't punish her for that," the brunette argued, was she trying to save me? How odd, since she was the one that had originally brought me here to begin with.

"Yes, but, I won't let her be a threat to us," the man that I had never seen said, he had bronze hair, and seemed to be with the brunette, he held onto her tightly anyways.

"I agree, I say get rid of her," the blonde snapped, her form walking over to wear the huge man was sitting before plopping down on his lap.

"You can't mean hurt her?" the short black haired woman asked, her eyes doubling in size as her head shook rapidly back and forth.

"Yeah, Rose, she didn't do anything wrong," the huge guy supported, his hands clenching on the blonde's waist momentarily.

"But I agree with Edward, if she's a threat, she can't be kept," the blonde man said that was sitting besides the black haired woman.

Silence fell, all of the concentrating on some form in the room. Most likely they were deep in thought, and with great carefulness, I worked out the fact that I could escape without being noticed. As soon as I got back to Forks I would immediately contact the police, these lunatics needed put away immediately.

"Really, its quite rude to be listening in on other's conversations," a voice called out, causing me to jump and my breathing to harshen. "But, please, do join us, Lyn."


	16. Midnight Ch5

**A/N: **This is my baby, and was stopped after Breaking Dawn was written and after he imprinted. I loved this story with all my heart, and was the only one I wrote without encouragement from others. I still think about it, and hope that you find the same enjoyment out of this that I did. Please give me your thoughts on it, I do believe it would have been my best work.

**Disclaimer:** I own those characters you do not recognize, and the others, I must say, belong to the talented Stephenie.

**Category: **Books: Twilight

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Action/Adventure/Suspense

**Summary: **The war is raging, the blood being spilled. Lines must be drawn. Which side are you on?

**Midnight  
**_by: Dark Huntress  
_**Chapter Five: The Cullens**

I didn't move, unsure, perhaps it was just a guess and he didn't really know that I was there. I had n't made a noise, I know I hadn't, I had been so careful. Biting my lip, I took a silent step back, not ready to run, but nearly there. If anyone made a move I would flee, I was not being held captive a moment longer.

Jumping as the door opened, I held back a scream as the caramel haired woman ushered me in, basically, grabbing my arm and forcing me in the room. Everyone looked at me, some with anger, others with pity. I didn't like either one.

Taking a seat on the only empty chair, I sat back as far away from their penetrating eyes as possible. I had never wished someone's death as much as I did their's.

"Calm down, dear, its alright," the caramel haired woman said, a gentle hand resting on my shoulder, I quickly flinched and she removed it.

"We have decided, after much deliberation, that it would be in best interests to justify ourselves to you," the leader like blonde man said.

"Just the night before last, you saw some sights I'm sure you find...unusual. Its understandable, your fear, but please let me assure you we met no harm. We wished to protect our family, nothing more," he continued. "I hope you do not hold it against us, Lyn."

"Evelyn," I snapped, glaring at him, the fear and anger racing through me causing my head to pound, why did they do this to me?

"Very well, Evelyn. You see, Evelyn, I was born many, many years ago, in London. My father was a pastor, a very...opinionated person, and for awhile, so was I. He led hunts, ones that I'm sure you will find ridiculous, but none the less, for lack of better words, he hunted vampires. As I grew older, I started leading raids, not as bloodthirsty as my father, but not detesting the thought of protecting my mother and sisters.

"As time grew, no more than five years I suppose, its so very vague, I came to my final hunt. Its was a moonless night, I remember that more than anything, for the streets that night seemed so much more sinister than usual. It was a small group, less than seven. Unlike my father, I did not jump to conclusions, I made sure that they truly were the undead before going after them. And after many fruitless attempts, I finally found a coven.

"They too were small, and one in particular was weak. I set a trap for them, just above their exit from the sewers, hoping to gain at least one. My plan however failed, for the others, the less thirsty, were smarter and diverted from the area. I learned later that they came back for the rest of my group.

"However, the weaker one, he took the usual way, and I took after him. Being unable to go long distances, I quickly got him, and without warning, was attacked. Realizing what was coming, I hid in a cellar and hid myself with rotting potatoes. It was very...difficult to remain silent and hidden for those three days of my change, but I was able.

"From the very beginning I detested myself, I abhorred the thought of taking human life. I tried everything, drowning, starvation, jumping of cliffs," at which point he looked over at the brunette, "and through all of it, I was able to resist the temptation of taking life. I do not know what stopped me, I only feel that the will of God wished me to find a better way.

"As I grew weak and my hunger consumed me, a herd of deer passed me, and I attacked. After the kill, I was revitalized, and though it was still not what I wanted, I could live knowing that humans were safe. After two centuries of the diet, I became immune to the scent of human blood.

"I soon traveled to Italy, and met a coven of vampires known as the Volturi that ran on intelligence and etiquette rather than pure animalistic instinct. The leaders, Aro, Marcus, and Caius constantly pushed me to drink off what they considered the natural diet, I refused. Eventually, it led to my leave of their company.

"At the start of the 20th Century, 1911 to be exact, I was in Columbus, Ohio working as a medical doctor. It was the first time I laid eyes on Esme, at the time Esme Platt. She had a broken leg, and seemed happy. Soon, I moved on to Chicago.

"I had spent several years there, almost to the point when I would have to leave once more, I can only stay in one place til I turn '35'. It was during this time that the influenza epidemic hit the city, and I found myself treating a very ill Edward. He had lost both his parents to it, and would soon be joining them. I was lonely, terribly so, and wished for some form of companionship. Before his mother died, she begged me to save her son, in anyway that **I** could. She was the only one that seemed to know that something about me was different. So, with that, I snuck him out of the hospital, and changed him.

"In 1921, we moved to Wisconsin, where once more, I tended to Esme. Unlike the first time, the injuries were more severe, a failed suicide. The happy child I had remembered, had disappeared as she grew. I was saddened at what had happened, and so changed her. After which, we fell in love, and wed.

"I soon found Rosalie, hoping that she would be a match to Edward, it was not meant to be however. After, Rosalie returned at one point with a man nearly killed by a bear attack, I changed him. Emmett and she soon married. Alice and Jasper showed up later, and they were welcomed with open arms.

"In 1936, we moved to Forks, where we met with the Quileute Tribe, and do to their ancestral beliefs, knew of what we were. We signed a treaty, it merely said we were to refrain from biting humans here and must stay off their land. We soon moved because of the age problems. Which we returned after a stay in Alaska with some friends of our's," the man finished, and I had concluded that he was certifiably insane.

"She doesn't believe you," the bronze haired man said, his eyes searching mine before turning back to the previously speaking blonde.

"Smart child, besides Bella, who would readily believe our tale?" he returned, turning to the bronze man with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Carlisle, you're being rude," the caramel woman scolded, a delicate scowl forming on her normally smiling face. "The child doesn't even know our names!"

"Oh," the man said, a smile gracing his model's face as he chuckled low in his throat. "I do apologize, my name is Carlisle Cullen, I'm a doctor at the Forks hospital."

"And I'm Esme, dear," the caramel woman said, she held out her hand for me to shake, I didn't move, I refused contact with them. She frowned slightly, but sat back down, never saying a word.

"I'm Alice Cullen!" the miniature one cheered, bouncing in her seat. "And this is Jasper Hale, my husband." She pointed to the other blonde man at this.

"I'm Emmett Cullen," the big, jumbo sized man said, "and this is Rosalie Hale, my wife." At the last part, the man pointed to the tallest of the women psychos, the gorgeous blonde.

"And I'm Bella Cullen," the brunette said, the one that I blamed this all on, "and my husband Edward Cullen." At this the bronze haired man nodded his head.

"How to you wish to prove to her, Carlisle?" Esme asked, her honey eyes turning to her husband before turning back to me.

"Show her the less dangerous, obviously, I do not wish to frighten her more than necessary," he replied, Bella stood then, smiling shyly at me.

"Watch closely now Lyn, I plan to show you some of the things we can do," she instructed, and despite myself, I found myself staring at her intently.

Seeing this, she smiled, taking a deep breathing before her form shook and she disappeared. Gasping, I scooted back in my seat further, gripping the armrest as tight as I could. It was just a trick, a magic trick, an illusion, I chanted in my head, trying to level my heart rate back to normal.

"Behind you," a whisper said, and turning slowly, I nearly screamed right there. There, clear across the huge library, Bella stood leaning casually against the opposite wall in which she had originally stood. A trick, an illusion, not real.

"Emmett," Edward said, his eyes moving swiftly to the bigger man. Emmett laughed before standing and lifting the couch where Rosalie and Esme still resided.

His form never wavered as he held the couch way above his head in one hand, hell, the muscles in his arm didn't even bulge. Again, another illusion, it wasn't real, I had to keep believing this, lest I become as insane as they.

Biting my lip, I once again felt like screaming as I felt my body relaxing, the fear was there, still very prominent, but my body wasn't behaving! Soon my mind did the same, calming from the images and the lunatics before me.

"Stop it! Stop it! Please, just stop it," I sobbed, the hold releasing me as I curled into a ball, tears leaking from my eyes and crying out my frustration.

"Shhh, its okay, Lyn," a breath breathed, it was delicious, almost sickening at the sweetness of it. "I know you're scared, and I know its hard to believe, but open your mind to it."

"No more, no more," I cried, turning away from her.

"Very well, I'll take you back to you room," she said, and she picked me up, carrying me effortlessly to my room where she lay me down.

She left me there, and I cried, til the darkness once more took me.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting up, I grimaced at the state of dress I was in. The clothes I had been loaned were mussed, and my hair, now oily, clung to my face which was sticky with dried tears. My lips were cracked, and burned when I licked them to moisten their dried state. Standing, I tried to erase the thoughts of earlier from my mind. I didn't want to believe it, really I didn't, but I knew, when she had picked me up, that there had been no strings. She had been able to pick me up effortlessly, by her own might, and her muscles had not originally been made to lift that.

What else was there? Could there be any other explanation? Steroids caused huge muscles, to the point of deformity, and there was no way that was the case. I didn't know enough about medical drugs for their to be an answer, nor was she under adrenaline, so it was quickly ruled out. What could be the explanation? Were they really what they claimed?

But honestly, vampires?

Shaking my head, I walked to the window, looking out at the setting sun. I was hungry again, but didn't feel like trying to find anything, that is, if they left the door unlocked this time.

Turning around, I stopped when I saw a yellow note. Reaching for it, I looked at the clothes and towel beneath it before reading its words.

_The bathroom is the last room down the hall, I'm sure you want a shower._

_-Bella_

Smiling, I grabbed the towel and clothes and walked down the hall, that fact answering my earlier notion.

At first I was fearful of becoming lost, but luckily, it was right there. Turning the knob, I entered, dumbstruck at the beauty. It was grand in a simplistic way. The whole home so far seemed to scream of old world influence. Most of it was marble, the twisting ivy decorations on the lights were decked in a gold coloring that shone like its own light in the gleam of the ceiling set lights. The sink had a faucet that was silver, large, and curved. The shower had a frosted glass, and the shower head was huge, larger than my head.

Quickly shedding the clothes, I stepped in, sighing as the hot water hit my aching muscles. Still favoring my ankle, I leaned against the wall and let the refreshing spray wash away my worries momentarily. Lathering my hair with vanilla shampoo, I felt the weight of my hair change from dirty to wonderfully clean.

After my shower, I stepped out of the shower, and was surprised to find a brush sitting on the sink where it hadn't been before. I hadn't heard anyone enter, but if they could move as quickly as they claimed, then it was of no surprise.

Brushing through my dark hair, working through the tangles, I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My cheeks were slightly sunken in, not much, but more pronounced than before. My gray eyes were wider than normal, as if the acceptance I was starting to feel hadn't reached my body yet, and it was still in frantic mode. My mouth was cracked, a slight trace of blood on my lower lip, which I quickly got rid of, if these guys were vamps, then I wasn't taking any risks.

Pulling on the black dress pants, I grumbled about a the length, hating the fact that almost everything was too short on me. The shirt fit however, the one thing I didn't usually have trouble with.

Walking out of the bathroom, I debated on where to go. On one hand, I still wasn't sure that they weren't insane, so therefore, it would be smart to escape, or go back to my room and try to avoid them. But, I was hungry, and I knew that the kitchen would most likely be downstairs, though whether that would help me or not in this house, I wasn't sure.

Taking the steps two at a time, consciously watching my feet, I made it to the first floor without any horrible accidents. Which, might I add, made me very happy.

Looking about, I gasped in surprise, the entire area was like one huge room, not blocked by any walls, except for the few necessary to support it. The place was huge, light, yet too spacious to feel like a home. Maybe it was the fact that I was biased at this point, but a few walls to enclose me would have made me feel much better. More like Emily's house, warm, cozy, welcoming.

Shaking my head, I meandered around, searching for any sign of a refrigerator or stove. Finally, to the very back of the house, was a galley kitchen, too clean to have every been used. Grimacing at that thought, I quickly shrugged it off and went hunting for my food. Again, I quickly discarded that thought.

Opening the refrigerator, I smiled at the large selection that I found there. My stomach rumbled loudly in approval as I removed a soda followed by a strawberry yogurt cup.

"We weren't sure what you liked, so we bought a bit of everything," a voice said, causing me to let out a very unladylike screech before promptly losing my beloved yogurt all over the kitchen floor.

"Um..." I started lamely, I looked down at the pink mess, and at my sticky feet, not sure of what to say, or what to do. Hell, I wasn't even sure of what to believe at this point.

"Can I fix you anything, you know, not just ready to serve?" she asked, pointing to the way too clean of stove still shining in the crisp morning light.

"Sure," I replied, watching as she bent down and retrieved a cooking pot, before heading to one of the cabinets, completely in her own world.

She tossed a roll of paper towels in my direction before closing the cabinet and walking over to a freezer I hadn't seen in the beginning. Getting the hint, I wetted down the towels and cleaned up the mess quickly. Wiggling my toes, I checked for any sticky feeling, happy when I found none.

Sitting down on a stool, I kept silent, still skittish of that fact of what she was. How could my world turn upside down so suddenly? What could I believe? Was any of this real? Was I dreaming, a horrible fantastical nightmare? Oh how I hoped it was that, for if it were reality, I would be totally lost.

"We're going to take you back home tonight, let you calm down," she said, her gaze never leaving the now delicious smelling chili to waft to my nose. "We'll be checking in on you soon though."

"'Kay," I responded, twisting my fingers in my lap, I tried to work up the nerve to get out what I wanted to ask, to get everything out in the open.

"Its almost done," she said offhandedly, once again I bit my lip, looking anywhere but at her, why was this so hard for me?

"Um...Bella?" I started, wishing then that I had just let things go and kept my mouth shut, why did I have to be such a coward!

"Yeah?" she asked, turning from her cooking to glance at me.

"Um, do you think, after we're done, we could go somewhere and...talk?" I ventured, it was stupid, I know, but I was too nervous to be around all of them, and despite her starting this all, I felt better with her.

"Sure," she answered, smiling before turning around again, and in that instant, besides the physical differences, she reminded me of Emily.

After a few more moments, she sat a steaming bowl of chili in front of me, something I devoured almost instantaneously. It was delicious, just like the food I had been served earlier in the room I was being held captive in.

"That's one of the things I miss most, you know?" she said randomly, staring at my food.

"Huh? What is?" I asked, clueless.

"Eating, tasting such a wide range of variety in food," she answered honestly before turning and looking out the large window.

"Can't you eat it, even if it doesn't, you know, help you survive?" I asked, if she liked it, why could she at it then?

"I wish it was like that, but it tastes, well, like dirt I suppose. Disgusting, even if it does smell appetizing," she said, grimacing after awhile.

"Oh," I said, falling back into silence, another piece of information, and another anonymity that I could add to my steadily growing list.

"Yeah, but, I got Edward, and that's what counts," she said, a dreamy gaze taking over her eyes, and for some unknown reason, I felt a pang hit me in the stomach.

"Was it easy?" I couldn't stop myself from asking, regretting it instantly, I didn't want to know, I didn't want to think about this, they were crazy, insane, nuts even.

"Was what easy?" Bella questioned, looking at me intently, her golden gaze searching my face.

"Everything," I whispered, pushing the chili away hastily, my stomach suddenly not so hungry anymore.

"No, not at all," she answered, a gravity entering her voice, one that hadn't been there just a few moments ago.

Nodding my head, I stood and went to the sink, busying myself with washing the dishes I had used, methodically, wishing for something more mind consuming. After the simple task was done however, I was at a loss, I wanted answers, I wanted proof, I wanted something reliable to lean upon. But unfortunately, none of that was being handed to me.

"I want you to take me somewhere now," I said quietly, looking out the window into their backyard. "Somewhere of my choosing, where I can talk to you."

"Alright," she said, and with that we left the house, after I grabbed a coat of course, another one of Rosalie's.

The ride to our destination was quiet, the music playing in the background doing nothing to alleviate the tense atmosphere. My stomach kept doing funny flips, like I knew something was about to happen, yet couldn't, wouldn't stop it. Something big was going to happen, possibly change my life, change everyone's life, just by this simple conversation. I was entering into a world I wasn't sure I wanted to learn about, but found myself drawn to learn more even with my reason side screaming at me to stop.

We reached it soon, her crazy driving not scaring me as I assume she thought it would. Her constant glances over towards me at led me to think that, perhaps, I wasn't normal. It wasn't like I needed that, I was already very much aware of it.

As we got out, I noticed how nervous she acted, jumpy, as if something was about to jump out and attack her at any moment. This was what I wanted however, I wanted her as close to this border they talked about as I could, if only for a safety for myself.

"I can't go any further," she called, and my feet stopped, looking at the point that her feet seemed to be glued to.

"Alright," I answered, and taking a few more steps towards her, til I was only about a couple feet away, I abruptly sat on the ground. She followed suit.

"No offense, but I want to keep as much safety between us as possible, my rational side still screams that your nuts," I said, glancing around the dark forest.

"Understandable," she answered, and with that, she sat down in front of me, her nervousness from earlier seeming to have vanished.

"Bella, I want you to tell me about yourself, everything," I clarified, watching as she grimaced before slowly nodding her head.

"Okay," she responded, fisting her hands together before releasing them with a loud breath. "It started four years ago, I suppose, when I first moved to Forks."

"I was originally from here, but didn't spend much of my childhood here because my parents separated before I had my first birthday. I spent most of my life in California, before moving to Phoenix, where I lived a very unsocial life. At the time it didn't bother me, it was just how things were. Looking back, it was absolutely horrible.

"I suppose it occurred because of my clumsiness, I was never involved in anything, so naturally, I was ostracized from society.

"My mother remarried, a small league baseball player named Phil, she loved him very much and wanted to follow him as he traveled. I couldn't ruin her happiness, but couldn't travel like that as I was in the upper level portion of highschool. Her name's Renee, and she wouldn't leave me naturally, so I offered to come live with my father, Charlie.

"I dreaded it. I didn't want to live in a world that was always so depressing, I didn't see the beauty at first, no one would. Charlie was very nice, buying me my first vehicle, an old Chevy truck that he purchased off his friend, Billy Black.

"It was like stepping into another world, really. At my old school I was awkward and unwelcomed, but here, here I was greeted with open arms. I still remember the first time I saw them, all so unbelievably beautiful, so different from my own normalness. I sat by Edward that same day in my Biology class, and he reacted very negatively. I would learn later that he was very attracted to my blood. I thought he hated me, to such a degree that he left the school for two whole weeks. I couldn't figure out how anyone could dislike me so quickly.

"When he came back, things got a little better, but he never offered to truly become friends with me. I suppose it bothered me to some extent, but not like me thinking he hated me had. It was soon after that, there came a cold day, and ice had made the roads extremely slick. I was just getting out my truck, when I realized that a van was about to hit me. Edward had been on the opposite side of the parking lot, but he saved me.

"After some time, I learned of his secret, and in an odd way, was able to accept it without any trouble at all. I didn't react normally, hell, you're not even acting completely normal about the situation. Better than I did however, so don't beat yourself up about it.

"We soon came to love each other, despite the odds. To this day I don't see what he saw in a normal, out of place, girl. There was so many times he saved me. Like the time that a vampire became interested in my blood, his name was James, and he did not follow the same diet as we do. It became a game for him, and the Cullens, they took me away to try and save me. But I was tricked, and soon left their side thinking my mother was in danger. He attacked me, and I very nearly was turned then. However, Edward saved me, he drained the venom from me, enough self-discipline to stop from killing me.

"The next year, my eighteenth birthday, the one I dreaded so because it made me a year older than when Edward had been turned, I had a small party at the Cullens'. Alice had went all out, which is normal for her, and I was enjoying myself despite my reserve on them spending any money on me. But, as I was opening a present, I had sliced my finger, and Jasper, the newest to their ways and the one who had been having such trouble lost it. It affected Edward deeply to have to protect me from his own brother, and he realized, in his own mind, just how much danger I could be in.

"Edward decided to leave, and in my haze after it, I lost myself in the woods surrounding the house. Sam Uley found me, and after that, I went catatonic. I went to school, I worked, I cooked, I did homework, I showered, and I slept; that was it. I awoke later on, due to a harsh wake up call by Charlie. I soon found myself alienated from my friends, some refusing to forgive me. I went crazy, really, I did dangerous stunts just so I could hear an illusion of his voice once more.

"I befriended Jacob Black," I could tell that I had an reaction to that name, for her speech faltered momentarily before she continued, "and together we rebuilt a couple of old motorcycles that I had come upon. We became best friends, and then, something happened. He became friends with what he considered a cult, but really it wasn't, it was just..."

She stopped her mouth clamping shut before she looked away. I didn't understand, something about Jacob, and some 'cult', was off limits to my ears, and I didn't like it.

"You're not telling me something," I said, watching as her cheek twitched, I wanted to know, I needed to know, and once more, I felt the guilt take me.

"It's not my secret to tell," she answered, and shifted, avoiding my gaze altogether.

"Fine," I huffed, it was different with her, not being meek, because I could care less whether she liked me or not, she had kidnapped me, and I had a right to know things.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, looking back at me. "Really I am, but I can't tell you something that's not my secret, its wrong."

"Fine," I repeated, trying to think of someway to get her tell me what she knew.

"Do you have any questions?" she asked, scooting around to face me instead of staring blankly into the trees.

"One, is that all you guys can do? Like, just run super fast, nothing else special?" I asked, thinking back to the way that one had seemed to read my mind.

"Some of us have gifts, something that not all vampires possess. Edward can read minds, but not my own, I'm the only exception. Alice can predict the future, to an extent, but the visions are always apt to change. Jasper, he can, change your emotions I guess, calming you, or enraging you, what he wishes. But he can also feel the emotions too, so it can get slightly uncomfortable for him. Neither Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, nor Carlisle have any power that's completely out of the ordinary. Esme seems to have a greater ability to love, Rosalie her snobbish behavior, Emmett his strength, and Carlisle has a centuries perfected aversion to human blood," she responded.

"But what about you?" I went on, pressing her for whatever information I could draw passed her lips.

"Me? I was born with something I'm sure they all wish they could have had. I do not desire human blood at all. When I was human, I was nauseous if there was blood around, the smell sickened me. Now, its gotten better, its like there's not a scent at all. Like that part of my nose just died away the day that my life did as well. For that, I am grateful," she said, her eyes were glazed over, and only cleared themselves after her short speech.

"Anything else?" she questioned, sitting perfectly still and staring at me in encouragement.

"Not for you," I responded, wishing that I could forget about everything that was happening around me, if only for just a moment.

"Ask it anyways, maybe, I can help some," she ventured, biting her lower lip as she dared to gaze upon me once more.

"Its sort of about the Quileutes," I mumbled, and told her my story thus far, explaining my situation with Mike and Sam.

"Wow, I didn't realize..." she trailed off, her brow was scrunched as she looked back to where the highway would be.

"I can't say much Lyn, I would be breaking too many promises. But heed me now, Forks may seem like the town where time passes by, touching nothing here. But everything is a facade, there are secrets hid here that are much more than they will ever seem. Do not take any suggestion, anything at all, without an open mind. Anything is possible in the rainy town of Forks."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That night, as I lay awake in my bed at my uncle's house, I let her last few lines run across my mind. Could Mike be right? Despite my rationality telling me that the Cullens were fakes, that they were psychotic, the majority of my mind believed them. Maybe I just wanted to, wanted to believe that some things out there were a little more interesting that ordinary life that I saw passing me by. Perhaps I wanted to believe that something out there was beyond normal human knowledge, something that was laying there, begging me to find it's secrets. And oddly, I found it comforting.

Strange to think that something that I should fear, would be a comfort to me. Perhaps its was the fact that there was someone out there stranger than me. People who didn't quite fit in with society either, no matter how much they pretended to. But for them, they were physically limited, what was my excuse? I was very much human, but the distance between me and the others of my own kind couldn't have been greater.

Rolling over on my side, I sighed, realizing that there was no hope in goodness know's where of sleeping tonight. But learning my lesson, I promised myself that I wouldn't be having anymore midnight strolls anytime soon.

Walking over to the desk, I opened the middle drawer and dug beneath all the useless crap to find the large photos Mike had sent me. Bella had told me to keep and open mind, so I was going to. So by these pictures, that meant the Quileutes, or some of them, were werewolves. I could live with that, I mean, would that just make me...speciest if I didn't. Speciest?

"Yeah, speciest, something I'm not going to be," I whispered, flipping through the pictures with interest, biting the inside of my cheek as I went.

"But, I'm not going to believe a thing, not until I talk to Emily and the others, but especially Emily, she's one of the few I feel I can trust," I concluded, slipping the evidence away and shutting the drawer firmly.

Standing, I walked downstairs to sit and watch television. Hopefully, my favorite anime would be on, and I could loose myself in the rich colors, colorful language, romance, and awesome fighting styles of the Japanese.


	17. Midnight Ch6

**A/N: **This is my baby, and was stopped after Breaking Dawn was written and after he imprinted. I loved this story with all my heart, and was the only one I wrote without encouragement from others. I still think about it, and hope that you find the same enjoyment out of this that I did. Please give me your thoughts on it, I do believe it would have been my best work.

**Disclaimer:** I own those characters you do not recognize, and the others, I must say, belong to the talented Stephenie.

**Category: **Books: Twilight

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Action/Adventure/Suspense

**Summary: **The war is raging, the blood being spilled. Lines must be drawn. Which side are you on?

**Midnight  
**_by: Dark Huntress  
_**Chapter Six: A Talk With Billy**

Needless to say, I'm a coward, and by the next morning all the intentions of confronting the Native Americans had vanished. And so I delved head first into my studies, ignoring everything else around me. It was a good plan, a solid plan, and it work for let's say, oh, about three weeks. Apparently, Emily was more attached that I had hoped.

"Evelyn! Get your butt down here, now!" a loud, annoying pig squeal called up to me at six o' freaking clock in the morning.

Grumbling, I rolled out of bed, and stumbled down the steps, almost tumbling to my doom at least four times. Damn stairs and their evil plot to snap my fragile neck.

"What?" I hissed, not at all interested in being pleasant to the wicked witch of the northwest.

"You have a visitor, dipshit, so don't be bitchy to me," Lauren snarled, and it took all of my might not to stick my tongue out at her. I had grown braver, I am proud to say...in some areas. One being in the cousin department, let's just say ever since the spider incident, things had gone down hill.

"But why anyone would want to visit you is beyond me," she snapped before flouncing up the stairs, now why couldn't they have it out for her too?

Rolling my eyes, I stumbled into the greeting room, and suddenly, I was so not tired anymore. I seriously think the blood in my veins froze and my eyes were going to fall out of their sockets. Oh no, no, no, no, this wasn't supposed to be happening. Hell, I was even considering making a break for it.

"Lyn, please, can we talk?" Emily asked, her voice was so quiet, so vulnerable, that I felt my own heart crack, and I relented.

I went and sat by her side, unsure of what to do or what to say. I hadn't spoken to her in so long, the temperatures had dropped considerably, the seasons slowly changing, the days moving on, and our friendship had come to a stand still. I knew she was confused, she had a right to be, but in my own reasoning, didn't I have the right to be nervous?

She was a wonderful, kind person, who was gentle enough to actually wish to be my friend. The men, all of them, had been kind, they didn't exile me because of my strangeness, no, I was welcomed. Why did it matter what they were? If that was what they were (which I was still questioning), it didn't change who they were on the inside. No, I just needed to grow a nerve, and confront this thing head on. What could possibly happen? They could think I was crazy and I could lose their friendship forever? So what? I'd been down this road before, nothing new, nothing unusual.

Great.

Biting my lip, I looked into her almond eyes, and my resolve strengthened. I owed her this, I owed them all this, and I wasn't going to hurt them anymore. I smiled at that thought, I had never really been important enough to anyone (minus my mother) to be able to hurt them. Its not that I wanted to, but it was a warm feeling to realize that I had that power, that someone else beside my mom actually cared.

"Emily, I'm sorry I ignored you, I should have came to you way before now," I whispered, I looked away from her, down to my sock clad feet. "Come with me."

Taking her hand I wound my way up the stairs, glaring at my cousin who had so obviously been eavesdropping only moments before. Stupid gossip, probably wanting to catch something juicy to spread to her friends and psychotic Mike. Okay, I was starting to come around to the fact that Mike wasn't crazy, but every time I thought of him I instantly thought of insanity. Needless to say, we were not going to be bosom bodies anytime soon.

Shutting the door once we reached my room, I sighed, glad to be away from my 'family' and at the fact that a door had slammed in the hall. With that, I effectively knew Lauren had given up, and therefore I was free to converse with Emily without hindrance.

Looking at my stereo, I quickly turned it on, just in case.

"Ok, so a lot has happened since you last saw me," I started, scrunching up my face slightly as I thought about the way I was starting the conversation, probably not right, but oh well.

"What?" Emily asked, her head tilting to the side so her long dark chocolate hair fell in a shiny wall of strands, why couldn't my hair be that pretty?

"Well, first off, I met the Cullens the other day," I stated, watching her from the corner of my eye as I walked to the window to look outside, she had instantly stiffened.

"Really?"

"Yep, quite interesting too, turns out they don't like being snuck up on in the middle of the forest, oh, let's say, about midnight. But I really do like Bella, she seems nice," I commented, watching further as her eyes narrowed slightly and her mouth frowned.

"I see," she murmured, a strange look flashed in her eyes, and I raised a brow, there was definitely animosity between the two. I especially noticed then when the word traitor danced across her lips without her realizing.

"Anyways, I didn't like her right away however, something about her kidnaping me, and then drinking my blood," I said off handedly, waiting to see a reaction, I was not disappointed.

"What!" Emily cried, jumping hastily and racing toward me, I let off a surprised shriek as my neckline of my shirt was forcefully shoved down to expose my shoulder.

A dawning came across her eyes because she quickly retreated once she realized I was unharmed, her body was tense, and honestly, she looked about ready to bolt.

"You know?" she whispered, and if I hadn't been paying close attention, I would not have heard her.

"Yeah, I caught her hunting, so they kidnaped me so they could explain things. It was really an interesting experience, not one I wish to relive however," I said, turning my gaze on her.

"I...why are you telling me this?" again she looked like she was going to run, or maybe cry, I'm not exactly sure which one at the moment.

"Because, Emily, I like the Cullens, despite what they are," I mumbled, and bracing myself for any ridicule I may gain, I pulled out the envelope that Mike had sent me. "Just like I like you despite what you are."

Her breathing stopped then, her gaze tracing me before she turned with trembling hands to pick up the envelope I had thrown on the bed. I felt terrible, I didn't like her being like this, but hopefully with the reassurance that I liked her and wasn't planning on telling all of Forks, she'd relax.

Gasping, she collapsed on my bed, her tears now freely falling from her gorgeous brown eyes, and I felt my own tear ducts going into overdrive.

I gently sat beside her and pulled her into a hug, giving her some form of comfort, or at least I hoped I was.

"Its Sam," she said softly, and I nodded my head, not trusting my voice with my snot filled nasal cavity and tear soaked face.

"Where...where did you get these?" she stuttered, her flabbergasted manner was slowly slipping away, she was accepting it.

"Mike, I told you, he believes this stuff, you guys need to be careful," I stated, watching as she slowly tore each one up, I didn't try to stop her. "I was going to tell you, thinking that he was a completely lunatic and stalking you guys, but things kind of went haywire after that."

She nodded her head as she got up and dumped the bits into a nearby trash can, her hands once more trembling uncontrollably. I instantly thought back to the time that she had stood in her kitchen, her whole body shaking, it looked like the same scenario.

"Why do you shake like that?" I asked, inclining my head towards her hands, she clenched them briefly before relaxing.

"It's a reaction to when we're upset, its usually followed by us transforming unless we get it under control. I'm still fairly new at this, so its harder for me to control it," she stated, sighing, and sitting back down beside me.

"I see," I replied, eyeing her up and down, unsure of what to say or do, I had imagined this turning out differently.

"Let me know one thing, Lyn, did they tell you?" she said, and I shook my head, knowing who she meant instantly. "Then how did you finally decide all this?"

"Mainly Mike planted the seed in my head, even when I had dubbed him as psychotic. After that, it was only time, though I must say me learning there are vampires, let alone in the vicinity, certainly didn't help your case," I stated, glaring halfheartedly at the stupid light fixture, I was starting to get tired again, and it was just so damned annoying.

"So, is this going to be weird, or are you going to ignore us again?" she questioned, and I was surprised to hear such a question from her, it wasn't like her.

"Sorry, no, I hope it won't be, and I certainly don't plan on ignoring you. But, I was kind of freaked out, not in I'm scared of you way, but more in I'm friends with something that's not supposed to exist kind of way," I tried explaining, hoping it would work. "And plus, I didn't really know how to break it to you, you know?"

"Sort of, I guess it would be awkward and uncomfortable. Wanna make it up to me?" she asked, the anger from earlier slowly slipping away.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" I questioned, fully deciding I was not getting any sleep this morning, and went to my closet to get clothes.

"Well, I'm going grocery shopping, and I could use some company," she announced, and I agreed, I was going to try to make this as un-weird as I possibly could.

Slipping on my clothes, we left the house, my mind completely off the fact that I was hanging with a werewolf.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ugh, Emily, I hate you!" I complained, glaring at her, I was totally disheartened when she laughed in my face, how totally not fair.

"Its not that bad, Lyn, its just a few groceries," she said, already she had started putting the things away in the cabinets, me, I was still panting.

"A few? This is crazy, I think there is like eighty bags here!" I exclaimed, pointing to the very bane of my existence, the kitchen was overflowing.

"Don't be silly, there's only sixty," she replied, and I laughed, shaking my head as I decided to help her out, there were a lot.

Ten minutes later I was forced into the living room, dropping eggs apparently is not a good thing. Though she even had to admit it was partly her fault, with the whole sneaking up behind me and growling like a wolf, I was still not totally accustomed to this. It was strange though, her demeanor had changed since I had learned about it, she was much more open. Which was to be understandable, but still, it was like a weight had been lifted.

Yawning, I snuggled back further into the cushions of the couch, my eyelids heavy. I was happier now, knowing that everything was going to be okay between myself and Emily.

Shifting slightly, I grumbled as the scent of a lunch filtered through the air. It was causing my stomach to growl, and I was perfectly satisfied where I was, dosing in the warm sunlight. I hated waking up early, and Saturday mornings were reserved for the noon risings. However, this day, this glorious day, had been shrouded in that rather non-awesome aspect.

"I think she's dead," a none to welcomed voice said, and I scowled, willing them telepathically to leave me alone, they however, must not be telepathic.

Cracking an eye open, I glared with said one eye heatedly at the aggravating Quil. He had woken me and I was not pleased with it in the least. The couch was so soft and comfortable, that is was just so unfair to be roused from my rather pleasant oblivion.

"Quil, leave her be," Emily's voice carried in from the kitchen, and reluctantly the huge guy left for other things, much to my pleasure.

Sitting up I stretched my arms above my head, still slightly tired, but better now because of my short nap. I wasn't sure how long I had been out, but the others had obviously returned during my outage.

Looking around the room, I raised my brow, never before had I taken the time to actually look around it. The walls were a neutral shade of cream, and every space was filled with random shots of all of them. Some were of Emily and Sam's wedding, another of Paul and Jared drinking a beer on the beach, a little further down was of Quil and Embry with a small girl, and finally one of Jacob and his father, both laughing heartily. I smiled at each one, all of them of when they were bursting with joy.

Leaning further into the plush tan couch, I twirled the fine threads of the decorative pillow between my fingers, chuckling to myself at the strange sensation. The tiny threads tickled my palm, a jittery sensation shooting up my arm.

Looking up startled, I smiled warmly at Sam, yet his gaze back at me was not as welcoming. I gulped, looking away quickly to the pillow which had fascinated me so thoroughly only moments before. Yet even with my eyes diverted, I was strangely conscious of the gaze he was directing my way. I felt weary, unsure of what was going to happen, yet knowing that it would come to a head very soon.

Shifting, I crossed my legs, feeling even more uncomfortable with the unusual posture. It was a defensive maneuver on my part, one I knew he was aware of. I didn't like being the center of attention, and it wasn't helping with the fact that more were joining us in the living room.

All of a sudden I felt claustrophobic, the room suddenly so much smaller than I had originally perceived. The air was stale and haunting, and I was acutely aware of the danger that lurked within these medieval creatures. They were dangerous, they were something to be wary of, something to fear, but they weren't evil, never that.

"Lyn," Sam's voice broke me from my revery, and I directed my skittish eyes to his steady ones, the breath hitching in my throat.

At once I noticed the way they stood, the earlier air of welcoming missing completely. They were in a specific formation, Sam was first, seated, and looking in complete control. Behind him, and almost as far forward as Sam, was Jacob, his eyes darker and more nightmarish than I had ever seen. Behind him stood Jared and Paul, their arms crossed, their mouths set, a snarl in their eyes. Quil and Embry stood just in view, the kitchen table blocked from view by their wide bodies, their earlier jokes lacking. And Emily, stood in the back, their bodies clearly protecting her from the outside world. It was fascinating.

Shaking my head, I concentrated on the annoyed leader, fully aware that everyone's eyes were on me, and that hostility, weary hostility, was on me as well.

"So you have learned our secret," he said, and as he said, he leant forward, his eyes trained on me. "Do you know the significance of this?"

I nodded my head mutely, inching further away, my muscles were twitching and I could feel my face heat up. I was nervous, above this, ready to run at any opportune moment. Unfortunately, they seemed reluctant to give me that.

"Do you really?" he snarled, and my eyes doubled, I was sure, I swore he was ready to transform at any moment. "Because I do not believe you do."

I gulped, for at that statement, I swore I saw everyone of them take a predatory step forward. It wasn't necessarily an actual step, some were too close for that, but it was an action meant to bring them closer.

"This secret is of upmost importance, and I do not believe you have the right to know it," Sam growled, his body was alive with a shaking twitch, and from Emily had told me earlier, I knew this was dangerous.

They were all shaking, all except two. Emily stood in the background, she had maneuvered herself in away that she could see and I could see her. She had a nervous step, her body swaying side to side as she bit her lip. She was worried for me, and with good reason, her bodyguards didn't seem all that friendly in my book. No, they seemed like they wanted to rip each of my limbs off and feed them to the wolves, no pun intended.

And the second, surprisingly, was Jacob. Unlike the others' eyes his eyes weren't hard, no, they were unsure. As the rest seemed to advance, he seemed to stop, silently questioning the others with his face. Unlike me, his pack members didn't seem to notice this, only me. And despite the others still advancing, it gave me some since of security, if only for a brief moment.

That moment swiftly died.

My eyes which had previously been transfixed on his face, were now directed back towards the still very intimidating men that wanted to scare me witless. They were succeeding.

"Sam, please," her voice was so quiet I barely caught it, but that could have been because I was inching back along the cushions until my lower back rested on the opposite armrest.

"Emily, be quiet," he was harsh, much more than I had ever heard him be to one of his own, and I knew, at the moment, he was mostly wolf.

Just as I saw my life flashing before my eyes, well, not literally, the shrill ring of the telephone cut through the air. Everyone stilled, and all eyes directed themselves towards the kitchen where the phone was. Emily quickly shuffled off to answer it. A few seconds later, she returned, a nervous step in her gait.

"Its...its for you, Lyn," she whispered, and I blinked, uncomprehending until she directed her head in that direction with a swift nod.

Nodding my head, I slowly, and as gracefully as I possibly could, rose from my seat. Hardly breathing, I sucked in my stomach as I gently maneuvered around their very stiff forms. A warm gladness filled me as I entered the safety of the kitchen, still aware their eyes were on me, but happy to be actually away from them.

Picking up the receiver, I tried to steady my shaky hands, but was finding it especially difficult. Taking a deep breath, I put the phone to my ear and tried my best to ignore everyone else.

"Hello?" I winced at the low, shaky quality of my voice, but figured that it couldn't be helped, and I only hoped that whoever was on the line could get me out of here.

"Lyn?" the deep voice clarified, and I tried to place it, but was unable to, and nodded my head in affirmative before realizing they couldn't see me.

"Yes," I replied, once more glancing over my shoulder at the looks they were giving me, the chill that went down my spine was justified.

"Do no ask questions, cup the end of the phone as best you can," he instructed, and I did as told, unsure of where this was going.

"Act upset, and walk slowly into the next room, as far as the chord will allow you," I had to strain to hear this, his voice was hardly a whisper.

I did as told, hiccupping slightly and letting a few tears slide down my cheeks, the fear racing through my veins helped with the act. Slowly, and at an unsteady pace, I hobbled out of the kitchen and into the hallway, as far away as I could.

"Are you there?" he asked, and I affirmed that I was. "Good, now I want you to do exactly as I tell you to, you are in a lot of danger."

Once more I agreed, glancing around me, and hoping that he was still keeping his voice low enough that they would have trouble hearing.

"Now, I want you to go into that room, crying, and tell them that Lauren was in accident, they will learn it's a lie later, but right now its of the upmost importance, that you escape," he explained.

"How do you know...?" I was able to finish, a growl was heard from the other room and I shut my mouth, scared beyond belief.

"Sob," he ordered, and I did as told, unsure if I was convincing or not, but reacting out of self preservation. "Do it now, and then as soon as you're out, come to me, I will explain."

"But how do you know all of this?" I asked quietly, letting out an extra hiccup in hopes of convincing everyone out there that I was for real. "And where do I go?"

"No more questions, it will become suspicious. I'll explain when you get here, and there's a car waiting for you outside," he explained. "Get in, and he will take you to me."

I agreed and stumbled back into the kitchen, I made sure quickly that tears were flowing down my cheeks at a steady pace. Fear inspired it, and I clenched my fists to my side, releasing them once I decided everything was in place.

I was sure I was a sight, the look on Emily's face confirmed this, I was not a pretty crier, and at this point I was in full on sob mode. I tried to keep my frame under control until I realized that it would most likely further help my case, so I let the shaking continue.

"I've...I've got to go," I stammered, and rushed forward, shoving passed Embry and Quil in such an abrupt movement, I saw them stumble because of it.

"Lyn, what's wrong?" Emily called, her body was once again restrained so she couldn't approach, but I didn't mind, I didn't want to her too close at the moment.

"Lauren was in an...accident," I said, making sure to through in a hiccup that sounded fake to my ears, but I hoped it didn't to their's.

I pulled on my sneakers hurriedly, happy when my long hair fell to block their view of my face. My hands trembled so that it took me several tries to tie the shoes. A few mumbled curses followed my tries, I wanted out, and fast.

"You act very upset for someone I've heard didn't get along with their cousin," Sam said, and I blanked momentarily, before I righted myself with an indignant glare on my face.

"She's my cousin," I simply said, and with tears still streaming, my mouth firm, I silently challenged them with my eyes, hoping that I was pulling off an insulted air.

Pulling on my hoodie, I yanked open the door and scurried outside, making sure to run as if I was desperate to escape, which I kind of was.

A small Chevy truck sat running on the road leading away from the house, and I could only assume that it was the ride I was to be looking for.

Opening the door, I slid into the passenger seat, the warm heat instantly drying the droplets from my chilled face. Rubbing my hands together in front of the vents, I refused to look over at my chauffeur, and instead concentrated on controlling my rampant emotions.

"Are you alright?" I looked over at him, surprised to see the store owner at the wheel, but grateful for a friendly familiar face none the less.

"Yeah, I will be," I stuttered, surprised to feel my jaw paretically coming undone with the force of my chattering teeth.

"Good, Billy called a little while ago, I hurried over as fast as I could. He mentioned your cousin being in an accident, but he wants me to take you to his house, I wasn't sure why," he said, and he wasn't prying, but I felt obliged to answer none the less. The problem was, I didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, he didn't want me to go home where there wasn't anybody, my uncle and aunt are already at the hospital in Seattle. He thought it'd be better if I had someone around me," I replied, trying to make it sound convincing, and trying to look sad, knowing now that he believed the same story.

"I see, good old Billy," he said, and I thought he was going to say more, but he didn't, instead he opted to remain silent for the rest of the drive.

I thanked him once we arrived, grasping the door handle and then slipping out, waving him off even though the rain was pouring down.

The home was small, like a cabin you would find in the middle of the forest, yet was not. It seemed out of place in away, with a house directly across the street from it. There was a shed off towards the side and back, hard to see when you first came, but just discernable enough once you reached the front door.

I knocked on the door, grateful for the porch with the overhang, the rain wasn't hitting me anymore. Unsure of myself, and intensely aware of the fact that this was Jacob's father, I waited for him to arrive. I couldn't figure out how he knew exactly that I was in danger. Why did he disagree with how Sam was handling it? It was a conundrum, but I was safe at the moment, so I wasn't going to argue any.

The door swung open, revealing a haggard and disheveled Billy, his expression wise yet watchful all at the same time.

He ushered me inside and locked the door quickly, his hands then moving quickly to close the drapes in the front room. The house's layout was similar to that of Emily and Sam's, but I could on guess this was because of the fact both were extremely small.

Sitting on his couch after removing my hoodie and shoes, I waited for him to begin speaking.

"Lyn, you must be careful, the way you handled things were not of the best choice," Billy said delicately, his gaze turning to the locked door once before settling back on me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, I knew of now that I had handled the situation badly, however, I wasn't sure why they reacted as they did.

"They fear for all of their safety, to them, the pack is the most important aspect, much like a real wolf. Males are much more protective and territorial than females, which is why Emily reacted as she did, and the others acted as they did," he explained, and I fidgeted, still uncomfortable.

"You didn't know this, in fact you know very little, but for you to understand, you must learn a few things. It will be hard for you to be accepted by them, but I think in time it will happen. Ever since Bella chose the vampires over us, their trust in others as decreased. They accepted her readily, and by her leaving, to them, it's the ultimate betrayal. And Jacob, took the brunt of it.

"Two years ago, Jacob was in love with Bella, and though she cared more so for the vampire, I do believe that she loved Jacob in a way. Jacob, after awhile, closed down. The longer the absence, the more the wolf took over, and the more Jacob drew into himself. I fear for my son, Lyn, the wolf is strong in him, much more so than any of the others.

"I cannot teach you what you need to know, the wolf side of them is so strong in each one, that the only way for them to accept you, will be as a part of their pack. Its hard to explain, the human portion of their mind realizes things, like the fact that physically we are not one of them, that we aren't part of the pack, but the wolf, the predominant part, has to accept you as one of their own before they truly trust and warm to you. Its complicated, and it will take time and practice.

"Lyn, you must make a decision, before you get in too deep. You must decide whether or not you are willing to stay here, even after you graduate. If you are not willing, you must leave the reservation and not return, you must not come into contact with them anymore, it would be dangerous," he stated, a severe strain crossed his eyes and mouth.

I choked, I was leaving this place, but did that mean I would never be able to be friends with Emily and them again? Suddenly I wished more than anything that I had been left ignorant, if only I had gone on like nothing was wrong, ignoring the situation rather than confronting it. I was stupid. Now, I was facing a year of loneliness, a year without friends.

"I see the decision in your eyes, but give it some time, I do not want you to make a decision that could be bad for you. Not in a danger sense, but what is best for you in the long run. You need to know them longer, better, before you make your decision. You will know their ways before you decide," he stated, and I agreed, I would learn, get to know them, and make a decision then.

"But, how did you know I was in trouble?" I asked out of the blue, intently I watched him as a slow grin spread across his face.

"Jacob had called me, to check up on me, when I heard Emily telling the rest of them about you in the background. I could tell they weren't happy, and decided then I would need to find a way for you to get out," he explained, and I nodded my head, accepting his answer.

"Why do you disagree with Sam? I mean, I'm sure you're very protective of them as well, being that Jacob is your son, so why are you here trying to save me from them? For all you know I might go out and tell everyone, tell them things that would make them believe, and ultimately threatening them," I said, needing to know his reasoning.

"If it had been any normal person, I would have let Sam and the others do as they pleased, but I couldn't with you. I can't tell you why, but there is a reason, you are very important Lyn, to all fo us. And I know you would never endanger those you care about, and despite them scaring you, you care about them," he said calmly, and I blushed, unsure of how to take such praise.

"You're wet," he said, and I glanced up, my brow raised as I glanced down at my soaked through white t-shirt, acutely aware of my bra showing.

Blushing three shades darker, I tried to cover myself, a low chuckle forming in his throat as he waved me to follow him.

Trailing behind, I pulled absentmindedly at the shirt, and at the jeans that were heavy with water, I hoped I hadn't got their couch too wet.

"Here, wear these, their Jake's," he said, I took the proffered clothes and smiled in thanks, thinking how ironic it seemed to continue ending up in Jacob's clothes.

Walking to the bathroom where he directed, I changed my clothes, resigning myself to wear the underclothes I had on, its not like they would have anything. Once again I was in athletic shorts that fell passed my bony knees, and in a classic white undershirt that fit snug, but went passed my hips.

Reemerging, I went into the laundry where Billy pointed and put my clothes onto dry, sighing at the warmth the machine gave off. It was dark outside, but not from the time, but rather from the dismal weather that had rolled in so suddenly.

Sitting back on the couch, I ignored the slight dampness that sank into the back of my legs. Billy had gone off into another portion of the house, presumably his room or Jacob's, since it was one of the few places I hadn't been.

Cleaning out my fingernails, I jumped at the sound of the lock undoing itself. Staring fixedly at the door, I felt fear grip me as it swung open, lightning and thunder in the background, and Jacob walked in.

As he entered, he hung his jacket up, took off his boots, and then, as though he knew I would be there all along, stood straight and stared at me. It was neutral, not mad, not threatening, not welcoming, just neutral, and despite the rather cold, unfeeling stare, I felt my nerves relax. The muscles in my arms and legs instantly un-tensed, and leaned back with a sigh.

Hey, at least he wasn't about to attack me.


	18. Midnight Ch7

**A/N: **This is my baby, and was stopped after Breaking Dawn was written and after he imprinted. I loved this story with all my heart, and was the only one I wrote without encouragement from others. I still think about it, and hope that you find the same enjoyment out of this that I did. Please give me your thoughts on it, I do believe it would have been my best work.

**Disclaimer:** I own those characters you do not recognize, and the others, I must say, belong to the talented Stephenie.

**Category: **Books: Twilight

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Action/Adventure/Suspense

**Summary: **The war is raging, the blood being spilled. Lines must be drawn. Which side are you on?

**Midnight  
**_by: Dark Huntress  
_**Chapter Seven: Watch Yourself**

Did I ever mention how much I despised spiders? I did? Oh, well, just in case you forgot, here's a reminder, I abhor them. Stupid, hairy, nasty things. Maybe that's why I detested Lauren so much, besides the other obvious reasons. I hated them, she loved the stupid freaking, right out of a horror movie, freaks.

Glaring fully at my smirking cousin, I chewed slowly on my warm poptart. She was the spawn of Satan.

After the rather big fiasco yesterday, my body had been drained. And so, when woke up this morning by a big hairy fly eater at four o' freaking clock, I'd been a tad bit upset. Plus the fact that I almost peed my pants, yeah, I wasn't happy. And now, now I was getting the feeling that the little 'accident', wasn't so accidental as she so played it out to be.

"Lauren, don't forget to stop by Mary's Drugstore after your classes, dear," my aunt announced, her sickeningly perfect hair once more in its classic bun.

"Yeah, I know, but I still don't know why you can't get it," she complained, turning away from me in a great whirl of blonde. Good, now I didn't have to look at her ugly face.

"Because dear, I'm busy today," her mother curtly replied and flounced out the backdoor, Satan's daughter and I were left in silence.

Finishing up my treat I washed the dishes, making sure to make extra annoying noises for my dear cousin.

"Would you shut up," she snarled, I responded my humming a nasty little nursery rhyme song, just to make her day sunny and bright.

"Fine!" she snapped and stomped out the door, awe yes, the place all to myself, life was really good. For like two minutes, then I realized I was going to be late for school. Joy.

Rushing out the backdoor I cursed whatever fate was deciding to play horrible practical jokes on me today, I was so not in the mood.

Halfway to my car, I realized I wasn't wearing a jacket. So I had to go back and get one, it was either that or pneumonia.

And then, of all things, my car wouldn't start.

"Stupid, freaking hand-me-down, piece of crap!" I raged and snarled, surely imitating the werewolves up at La Push or perhaps the vampires outside of town.

Jumping out and slamming my door I stomped my way back into the house, grumbling about miserable weather and unreliable vehicles. At this point, I was fully prepared to just throw all sensibility out the window and crawl back into bed. I had never skipped school before, but this, this just tempted me so darn much.

Sighing, I went and grabbed a raincoat and slid it over my damp hoodie, at least this way I wouldn't get anymore wet. And perhaps, maybe one of my fellow schoolmates would take pity on me and drive me to school. Yeah right.

Locking the front door behind me, I pulled the collar of the raincoat up higher and started off down the puddles that covered the sidewalks. I was glad that winter was still at least a month a way because if it froze now there would be some serious accidents. The poor police force wouldn't know what to do.

Puffing out a cloud of smoke I watched the vapor rise in the air before disappearing completely. It wouldn't be long though, before the even colder weather made itself present. Soon snow would be falling rather than rain, the ground would be covered in ice, and the green would fade into white. This place would truly turn into a winter wonderland, ice crystals hanging from limbs and spiraling frost lining window sills.

Smiling, I felt my cheeks flush and my body warm slightly, despite the rather dreary start, today was seeming to go on pretty well.

Jumping at the sound of a honk I let out a squeak as two trucks came tearing down the road, hitting a pothole full of water. Of course, I just happened to be standing by that large puddle of water, and thus my pleasant day was shot to hell.

A boy leaned out the window and laughed at my soaked form, and I glared back. He was a fellow senior at Forks High, a running back for the football team, and one of the more popular crowd that stalked the halls. His name was Jerry Tenner, and despite his cute boyish looks, he was one of the most cruel tormenters of the school. So far I had been lucky and made myself invisible enough to avoid his antics, and if this was the worst he did to me, I could live with it.

Grimacing at my soaked clothing, I knew today would be miserable. I would be chilled all day and forced to sit in freezing chair while the stares of my peers beat into my back.

A cold sharp laugh caused me to halt.

Looking up, my form trembled for an entirely different reason. Jerry and his posse had just exited their parked truck, the one that had previously just soaked me through. It was never good when you were on the receiving end of one of Jerry's famous looks, and by the glint in his eye, he had things planned for me that I didn't want any part of.

Backing away, I felt the scream rising in my throat, I hoped dearly that there was some housewife in the homes along the street that would be able to call Chief Swan or something. But if there wasn't, if this was one of the roads where everyone worked or went out for bridge tournaments, I was better off dead.

And I could mean literally.

Turning on my heel I took off, knowing it was useless the moment that my back turned to them. I was not athletic, in fact, my feet hardly ever did what I wanted them to do, and they were county known footballers. The chances were very slim of my getting away unharmed, the small town values were not part of these boys' upbringing, somewhere, their mothers' preachings had gone unheard.

In the town Forks, I realized, as his hand circled my wrist and I was flung through the air, there things that went on behind closed doors. Many things. Yet the ones most bizarre, were the ones not to fear, no, us mortals, humans, we were the scary ones.

Crying out as my back connected with the ground, I quickly jumped to my feet and tried to run off again, only to once more be yanked back. His breath smelled of some kind of smoke, and his clothes smelled like alcohol. It was strange that already they had started their parties, being it was neither Friday or at night, but perhaps that they were seniors, they didn't care anymore.

"Where you going, baby?" he slurred, his words were perfectly distinguishable, but each last syllable seemed to run into the first of the next word.

"Yeah, we just wanted to give you a ride," a nameless sidekick said, the others laughed heavily at his joke, Jerry, the one holding me, shaking my entire form.

Jerry was hardly taller than me, perhaps only by and inch or so, but his shoulders were much, much wider. There was no way I could overpower him, I sincerely hoped that this just be a few tossing arounds rather than one I feared most.

There had only been two girls that Jerry and his gang had gone after in his time, all of which had ended very badly. Marcus had told me as much as he could for his knowledge, and what he had said had not been good.

Monica Jenkins was fifteen when it happened, two years ago Jerry had cornered her in the school locker room that resided beneath the gymnasium. Marcus didn't know what happened exactly, but they all heard screaming, and when asked why they didn't go after him, they had said they were too afraid. She disappeared, her whole family did, no one knew what happened. One day they were interacting with the community, the next, the house was cleaned out from top to bottom. They were just...gone.

And then Mary Walkins, and she, she refused to talk about it. Marcus said she stayed around, and was still in school, but told me it was useless to try and hunt her out. She wouldn't be found. She had made herself more invisible than myself, the only way anyone knew she still existed was the fact that the attendance list still registered her name. The office saw her once a year at the beginning of the school term, and then she disappeared amongst the crowd once more. A chamaeleon.

"Let me go," I ground out, struggling against his hold, the air rushed out of my lungs as his arms tightened around my chest.

"Now, why would I do that?" he laughed, his breath screamed across my skin, scratches formed on my cheek, the blood leaking down. Something was wrong.

"What...what are you?" I shakily whispered, my breath was heaving, my mind zipping from one thing to another, what was going on?

He didn't seem to like that answer, for he quickly shoved me on the ground and kicked me in the side roughly. Coughing, I spit out a little blood, my stomach heaving at the sight and taste. How was I going to get out of this?

"Please, I'm sorry," I pleaded, trying to get up on my hands and knees, the pain ripping through my side was nearly blinding.

"Wrong," he sneered and once again kicked out against my ribs, a scream hitched in my throat, my empty lungs the only thing keeping it in.

"I'm begging you, please, what do you want?" I cried, finally getting up on my hands and knees to crawl away a bit, putting a little distance between us.

"I just wanted to send a message," he said, and he lurched forward twisting my arm behind my back, pulling it up til my fist nearly touched my neck. The muscles in my shoulders screaming and the bones cracking and snapping. I hoped they weren't broken.

"Is there a problem here?" a deep growl shook the ground, and I looked up in happiness, nearly choking with tears at the sight of him.

Jerry smirked as he let me go and I dropped, my body rigid, waiting for the next attack. Sensing that there was none I stood shakily, looking him up and down. He looked normal, but the scratches on my face from just his voice told me otherwise. What exactly was Forks hiding?

My arm was throbbing, but not as much as my side, the bruises probably already coloring my skin a nasty purple. I would be in a lot of pain, really soon.

Looking at the two boys, I found myself curious to their appearance. In looks, Jerry looked more approachable with his boyish looks and wide rounded eyes. His mouth was always smirking, a mischievous quality to his every stance, yet he, he was the one willing to beat the living daylights out of people. And yet Jacob, whom had sharp, angular features with hard set eyes, was here at my rescue, and despite his rather frosty welcoming, he was good.

"I would suggest you leave," Jacob said, his voice never changed from the same growling tone, a deep timbre that thrummed in my chest.

Jerry never moved, but seemed to size the Quileute boy up and down, his smirking demeanor slipping away as a cruel smile twisted his once handsome features. He no longer looked welcoming, but cruel and sinister, a spawn of Satan.

"They're coming, I would suggest you keep her close, the next time you won't be so lucky," Jerry rumbled followed by a deep throaty chuckle.

"Is that a threat?" Jacob challenged, a slight tick had formed at the corner of his eyebrow, and his hands were clenched, I moved a little further away from the scene.

"No, just a warning, it won't be long," and after that, Jerry turned and climbed back in his truck with the others, tearing off down the street. I was shaking like a leaf.

Jacob didn't say anything for the longest time, simply stared off after their retreating figures in a contemplative silence. I stood there as well, unsure of what to do next. I wasn't entirely sure of what had transpired, all I knew was it was more than just a highschool bully.

Figuring that there was nothing left to say, I picked up my bag, wincing as the strap rested on my injured shoulder. Maybe if I hurried I could still make it in time for third period, it was a long shot, but my perfect record was not going to be broken.

"Where do you think you're going?" his voice caught me off guard and I jumped, jostling my bruises, wincing.

"To school," I said simply, I wasn't about to let a little pain stop me, now that I was used to throbbing I could deal with it and move on. "Shouldn't you be."

"I have the day off," he explained, shrugging his shoulders, I didn't ask why he did, not really sure whether he actually did, or he had more important things to do.

"Well, thanks, um, I better get going," I muttered, stepping back on the sidewalk I let me hair fall to cover my face, hiding the winces I went through with each step.

"You're not going there today," he said simply, which stopped me in my tracks, I wasn't about to let him order me around.

"Yes, I am," I argued, glaring at him, he didn't seem the least bit phased, already slipping the bag from my shoulder and throwing it in his truck.

"You're injured, and either dad and I look at them, or you could go to the hospital," he stated, leaning casually against the side of the pickup. "My place, I drive you, hospital, you walk, I'm not getting around those bloodsuckers."

Raising a brow, I mentally hit myself in the head, of course, Carlisle, there's no way he'd be going near that place if he could help it.

"I think I'm fine," I went on, I knew I had lost, but my pride refused to let me give in so easily.

"Get in the truck," and with that he crawled behind the steering wheel, and I grudgingly got in the passenger seat, my sides groaning.

The drive back to his place was rough, the roads deteriorating to the point I knew there was no way my small car would make it. I was slightly nervous, I mean, I was in a small area with a very large werewolf, though I had never actually seen how big he was. But if his humanoid form was any indication, the picture I saw of Sam would totally be put to shame.

"Jacob, how did you know I'd be there?" I asked, it'd been bugging me, in real life the hero of the story did not just pop out of nowhere like that and save the damsel in distress.

"I didn't, I'd been searching for you," he said simply, I squeaked as the truck hit a pothole, this thing did not have good shocks.

"Why?" I gritted out, holding my side where I had slammed into the door.

"Sam wants you gone, so he wanted me to find you," he stated, and at that, fear raced through me, had he lied? Was he not going to help me but rather take me to my doom?

I didn't say anything, simply stared straight ahead, my heart racing. Moving my hand slowly towards the door, I gripped the door handle, ready at the next turn to leap out. I would wait til he slowed so I wouldn't be harmed as much as if he was still going at the speed we were.

"I'm not taking you to him," he said, and by the glance he gave me, I knew he had seen my silent attempt at freedom. "He told me to find you, which I did, he forgot to directly order me to bring you to him. At the moment he thinks we're on the same page, so he believes that me bringing you to him was understood. He did not directly say it, so I don't have to follow it."

"Jacob, why do you and your father want to help me?" I said, I wanted to know the truth, why were they going against their own? It just wasn't natural.

Jacob didn't answer, he just looked at me, a deep steady gaze that had me blushing very quickly. Those eyes were deep, and I felt like he was seeing every inch of me all at once. It was unnerving, like he knew what I was thinking, what I was feeling, my very core and being. It wasn't exactly upsetting, just extremely different.

We arrived at his house much faster than I had anticipated, and I felt somewhat relieved. The tension had been thick ever since I had asked the question, and now that we were here, with something to distract us, it dissolved.

Stepping out, I cringed as a cold gust of air hit me square in the face, it looked like winter was making an early call this year.

Billy came out on the front porch, a worried look in his eyes as he let us go on past and in through the front door. The air was warm, and my arms instantly chilled at the abrupt change in temperature. A small fire was burning in the fireplace that sat in the dining room, or where at least they sat an ate. It was really in a strange place, being that the dining area and the kitchen were both connected, it just didn't look right.

Taking off my jacket, I shivered, the damp clothes causing me to shake worse than before. At least this time my underwear had not gotten damp, though I'm sure it wouldn't be long.

"Well, guess I better get you some clothes," Billy chuckled, I was starting to notice a pattern, how come I always ended up like this?

I smiled and turned to Jacob, who once again had a strange look in his eyes, one that I couldn't discern. It wasn't anger, or annoyance, perhaps curiosity. Wait, he was curious, about what? Looking behind me, I frowned, not seeing anything of importance. Turning back to him, I noticed a small amused chuckle fall past his lips before he brushed past me and into the kitchen.

Cocking my head to the side, I followed his lead, trying to look over his shoulder to what he was doing. Again he laughed, well, a few chuckles that were very faint, but I considered loads of laughter for him.

It was chili, and it smelled wonderful. So either he or Billy could cook, either one I wanted to marry immediately, any man that could cook had to be the best thing ever. Figuring that Jacob had been out with me for most of this time, I had to assume that Billy was responsible for this.

Turning around, I went to stand near the entrance, where a banister of sorts was at. It was just a place for pictures to sit, two columns connecting it to the ceiling, the one up against the wall by the door.

Most were more current, Billy and Jacob fishing, them both on a Christmas morning, some of Jacob and the Pack sitting around the living room, and another of Billy and another man by a lake. But the final one made me stop. A woman was lying in a hospital bed smiling up at the camera, her skin was slightly red and her eyes drooping like she was exhausted. A tiny baby lay her arms, he was dark complexioned like her, obviously of Native American heritage, and covered in a light blue blanket.

She was beautiful, I was envious, she was one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. She even rivaled Bella's beauty.

"Who's this?" I asked once I could feel his presence come up behind me, I turned around to face him and stopped, his eyes were far off, as if remembering something important.

"My mother," he said softly, and I stopped, suddenly fearful I would upset him, we had been doing so well. "She died along time ago, before I even turned ten."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, turning and touching his shoulder, he didn't shrug me away, but he didn't acknowledge me either. "She was beautiful."

He nodded his head towards me before walking into the living room, Billy came around the corner at that time and handed me the clothes. I smiled in thanks, walking to the bathroom to change.

Reentering , I moved to sit on the couch beside Jacob, who seemed like a statue, he moved as much as one anyways.

"Jacob said you were hurt Lyn," Billy said, and I turned to him. "Let me see."

I turned my back to him, showing him my right shoulder that ached with movement, changing clothes had been torture.

His rough fingers probed my shoulder blade, pushing in on the bruised skin and making my move my arm in all different ways. I winced with each new examination, watching myself so that I didn't cry out every once in awhile.

"Good, it doesn't seemed like anything there is broken," he said, and I turned back to him, holding my arm with my other hand. "Is there anything else?"

I really didn't want him look at my other injury, I was sure I was fine. Shaking my head, I rubbed my arm, hoping that Jacob wouldn't say anything. I was disappointed.

"Her side," he said, pulling up on my shirt quickly without giving me the chance to protest the movement, I instantly blushed.

I had never been comfortable with my body, my hip bones stuck out and though my ribs didn't show, it looked like I was anorexic. I despised my legs too, though these shorts were long enough to cover my knees, they were just too bony. I didn't even ever wear swimsuits when I went to the pool or beach, I didn't want anyone to see me like that. So to have myself displayed like this, it wasn't comfortable.

"I'm fine," I argued, trying to rip the shirt away from him, he was keeping it down far enough to cover my bra, but I still didn't like it.

"We can't be too careful, Lyn," Billy stated, and once again he prodded my injury, I winced even more on this one, it hurt a lot worse.

By the end of it we concluded that my ribs were not broken, might have been slightly cracked, but were still very much attached. I ended up with wraps around me though, just in case. I was thankful when I was able to put my shirt back down.

"Where did you learn to do that?" I asked Billy, remarking on his wonderful doctoring skills, he was pretty good for an amateur. "Did you go to school or something for it?"

"This? No, but having a son that comes home hurt every other day helps," he chuckled, and wheeled back into the kitchen with the supplies.

I didn't dare look at Jacob, I felt so embarrassed, here he was, a near God, and I had a body of freaking stick, it was humiliating. I had never wanted him to see me like that, didn't want anyone to see me like that, it was too horrible. I knew I was being childish, that I shouldn't care what others think, but I did.

"You know, you have nothing to be ashamed about," I jumped at his voice, turning to look at him through wide eyes. "I know you don't like how you look, but you have nothing to be embarrassed about."

He said, and then got up and left, a small smile spreading across my features. It wasn't exactly a huge compliment, but coming from someone as gorgeous as him, it made it all that much better. It was like handing a person stranded in the midst of a desert a nice cold glass of ice water.

Giggling, I stood and went into the kitchen, sitting myself down once I got a look from Jacob clearly stating he did not want my help passing out plates. Apparently my reputation with helping Emily was not good, and they valued their dishes somewhat.

As everyone sat down around the table, I had an odd sense of completeness. It was like at Emily's, intensified. At her place I was slightly overcome with the amount of people crammed together, but here it was just us three. I felt like I belonged, like things were going to be ok, and that Jerry was not a real threat. I knew that it would have to be talked about, but Jacob seemed reluctant to bring it up at lunch as well.

So we ate in a comfortable silence, every once in a while broken by Billy asking one of us a question. I smiled through the hole thing, only dimly wishing that my home life was like this.


	19. Midnight Ch8

**A/N: **This is my last chapter written, and it is completed. I really hoped you enjoyed these, and perhaps someday I'll get up the nerve to finish the ones that I still hold so close to my heart. Thanks to all my past reviewers for your support, and I hope some these help with the wait I've been putting you through. I promise to respond to any of those who wish to review. Thanks and Ja!

**Disclaimer:** I own those characters you do not recognize, and the others, I must say, belong to the talented Stephenie.

**Category: **Books: Twilight

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Action/Adventure/Suspense

**Summary: **The war is raging, the blood being spilled. Lines must be drawn. Which side are you on?

**Midnight  
**_by: Dark Huntress  
_**Chapter Eight: Phone Calls**

Sitting on the couch, I yawned, bored out of my mind. Dinner had finished a few minutes ago, and I had been ordered into the living room to watch some entertaining television. There was only one problem with this plan, it was lacking the interesting part. Daytime soaps and talk shows were very dull, why couldn't they spice up some of this with some A Shot at Love or maybe some Supernatural? I mean, really, was it too much to ask?

Apparently.

Leaning back, I blew my hair out of my face, thoroughly annoyed with the whole thing. I had surfed through all the channels and come with nothing. Yep, zip, nada, nothing.

"Would you like anything else, Lyn?" Billy asked, and I shook my head, I was as full as I had ever been, and they still wanted to feed me more, I knew I was too thin! "Alright then, I'm going to take a nap, these old bones need their rest."

As he wheeled away, Jacob entered the room drying his hands on a towel, when done he threw it back in the kitchen. I smiled, unsure of what to do. I felt so awkward around him, he was so intimidating in so many different ways.

Turning to the T.V. set, I tried to ignore the guy sitting in the recliner only a few feet away, the butterflies flying in my stomach a mystery. I had been alright around him earlier, why was now different? Was it because we were alone now? And, plus the fact, he was extremely handsome and I may have had the faintest of crush on him? Wait, did I have a crush on him?

Turning slightly, so that my hair fell to cover my eyes, I stared at him, taking in his chiseled features, his strong nose, and hard set jaw. His skin was deep, his hair the darkest I had ever seen, and his eyes were so empty, like he was hiding away from it all. He provided a mystery, even more so than the species that he was. So yeah, it was safe to say I may have formed a crush.

Great.

Squeaking, I turned away, realizing too late that he was staring at me, probably more than aware of my earlier inspection.

"Should we begin?" he asked, turning to look at him, I raised on of my brows, frowning at his question, what was he talking about?

"Eh?" I asked, after I had said it I scrunched up my nose, my rich vocabulary had just flown out the window.

"We agreed that you would learn about us, right?" he said, making it sound like he was talking to a small child, I scowled.

"Yeah," I said, thoroughly upset with his tone, so what if I forgot for like a millisecond, I mean, he didn't just randomly throw that one out there.

Rolling his eyes he stood and turned off the television, fully taking away my little distraction, darn him. After which he placed himself in the middle of the floor, which he took up almost all of, and looked at me expectantly. I frowned, before sighing and followed his lead, my back resting against the couch.

"Alright," he said, leaning himself back against a rocking chair and looking at me, I raised a brow, what did he expect of me?

"Um, anytime," I prompted, he was the one teaching me, not the other way around.

"I'm just sizing you up," he stated, looking me up and down without any expression, it was kind of unnerving.

"Like to eat?" I asked, and he cracked a smirk at that one, shaking his head from side to side before leaning forward once more.

"No, I already ate lunch, but maybe for supper," he said in a very serious tone, and I snickered at his comment. "No, I just, this is asking a lot from us."

"I know," I said, I knew this was hard, especially since the others were not happy at all about me knowing about their secret.

"I know you think you do, Lyn, but, losing someone from our pack is ten times worse than anything you can imagine," he stated. "We can not forgive, and we won't forget. Its betrayal, only it like turning from your family, to never be welcomed back."

He seemed frustrated, his forehead had creased and his eyes narrowed, his lips pressed hard together. His fists were clenched together, a small growl forming in his throat. I wasn't sure what to do, not entirely sure why he had grown angry all of a sudden, talk about mood swings.

"I can't describe it right," he said finally, his body relaxing and looking at me, "but its as close as I can get. Its serious Lyn, you have to realize that."

"I do," I said for what had to be the billionth time, maybe I didn't get just how deep this went, but I knew I wasn't just playing around.

He stared at me long and hard, my eyes losing the battle quickly, there was no way I could match his intensity, maybe it came with the wolf thing. Finally he nodded his head and settled back against the chair heavily, as if readying himself for a long struggle.

"We made the mistake with Bella, which I'm sure you've got the gist of, but not only did she leave us, she left us for our enemy," he said, and I could tell this bothered him, a hurt was burning in his eyes.

"Wait, vampires are your enemies? I thought that would be just myth," I said, and a scowl firmly placed itself on his face.

"I never said she was a vampire, how did you know that?" he asked, and I felt a sweat drop roll down my forehead, I had forgotten I hadn't told him.

"I may have met the Cullens already," I whispered, and I instantly regretted, his form was shaking as he jumped to his feet and paced in front of me.

"Great, now you'll leave and they'll turn you into a bloodsucking leech," he sneered, and I gasped, the fury in his body was overflowing, his old body convulsing.

"What's going on?" Billy called out, he wheeled into the front room and immediately I saw him still, he was fearful, his eyes were wide and his mouth grim. "Jake, calm down."

Billy's reasoning fell on deaf ears, his son was too far gone. I wasn't sure what to do, but if Jacob was dangerous, I was sure that having a crippled man in the house probably wasn't the best of ideas. And if they were capable of the things I suspected they were, Jacob would nearly kill himself if he ever harmed Billy. Me however, if something happened to me, I'd just be an accident, he'd feel bad, but it wouldn't matter forever. I had to get Billy out, I couldn't cause them anymore pain.

"Billy leave," I ordered, pointing to the door, he hesitated, looking at me, but quickly did as told as a snarl ripped itself out of Jacob.

As soon as he left I was in front of Jacob, holding his shoulders, shaking him, trying to get through to him.

"Jacob, calm down, I'm here aren't I? I'm not going anywhere, who says I'd go with them?" I tried to reason, unsure if I was getting through. "I was your guys' friend first, do you think my loyalty would leave so soon? I'm not that shallow."

He still shook, but his snarls had lessened, maybe I was going to get out of this unhurt.

"Tell me," his voice was hardly recognizable, so deep and animalistic that I had a hard time understanding what he wanted me to do.

"I couldn't sleep, so I went out walking, I caught Bella doing her vampire thing and since I saw she had to take me back to their house. I promised not to tell and they let me go. Seriously, it was nothing," I tried to reason, and slowly, through reassurances, he calmed once again.

After a few minutes of silence I backed up, sitting myself on the couch, watching as he collapsed in the recliner. I was worried, did that hurt them any? Was I supposed to do something now to help him that I didn't know about? He seemed exhausted, should I leave and let him rest?

"Tell me exactly what happened," he stated, his voice had returned to normal, though slightly more tense, but still, his human voice.

"I will, if you promise not to freak again," I said, and he nodded his consent so I went on, telling him the full story of Mike and everything. By the end of it he had started growling again, but held true to his word, he did not shake.

"That was foolish," he said harshly, I glared, I had just told him all that and he was reprimanding me for something that happened long time ago.

"Well I'm sorry, but I couldn't help that Mike showed me that or that I was kidnapped, I will admit that walking off in the middle of the night was dumb, but still, it was my...," I shut up at his glare, he was really touchy.

"No, though that was too, you should have left with dad," he said, standing and walking to the window. "I could have killed you Lyn, I'm unpredictable and dangerous when I'm like that."

"I figured as much, but I knew someone had to calm you down, and if something happened to Billy you'd never forgive yourself. Me, not so much, I mean I knew you'd feel bad, but you've known me for what, like a few months, I'm not irreplaceable," I said, fully content in my logic, the look he gave me didn't scream his agreement.

He paced back and forth a few more times before sitting in the chair opposite of me, looking at his hands that were twisting together. He looked like he was preparing himself for something.

"Just, don't do that again," he warned, and I nodded my head, crossing my fingers in my head, I figured he catch the movement if I really did. "So, is this lesson going to start or what?"

"Alright, I guess it started with Sam, he was the first to change...," I listened intently, the hours slipping bye as he told me everything. He didn't hold anything back, telling me of his relationship with Bella, of the accident with Emily, of the bloodsuckers that they so despised, and of course, of the much more prominent fear, the Volturi.

"I don't understand why they're so interested in Forks," I said with frustration, why would they care about a small town like this?

"Because there's too many supernatural beings in this area, its too obvious. And the fact there are set on getting rid of all wolves by all means possible," he explained.

"But wouldn't that draw too much attention, destroying the people of Forks, or even those of the reservation?" I asked, I mean, the place may have been small, but that many deaths was still very noticeable.

"That's the annoying part, I don't know what they're thinking. But who knows, they're all crazy those stupid leeches," he growled, and I sighed, rolling my eyes but remained silent about **that** topic.

"But don't you think the Cullens could be helpful?" I suggested, he didn't seem to like that at all. "Listen to me, some of them have gifts, abilities that could be **very** beneficial."

"Its crossed my mind, but I do not plan to associate with them unless absolutely necessary," he said, and I gave up, saving the argument for a later time.

"Ok, so more on the Emily part, you're saying she hadn't always been a wolf," I said, hoping to sidetrack him of the treacherous topic.

"No, we've learned recently that our saliva mixed with their blood will turn them. Its not something we recommend, I mean, we don't wish this fate on anyone," he stated, and I nodded my head, understanding.

"So, did Sam purposefully turn her?" I asked, if they didn't want to turn people, why had they done it to Emily?

"Uh, no," he said, and by the way he was acting, I decided I didn't want to know **how** exactly Emily's transformation had occurred.

Sighing, I leaned back in the couch cushions, mulling over the new information. Jacob seemed to think that was enough for the afternoon, and I had to agree. I would have enough to mull over tonight when I got back to the house, most likely I would not be getting much sleep tonight.

Jumping at the sound of a shrill ring, I was brought out of my musings as Jacob's gruff voice, whoever was on the other end of that call, was not making the wolf happy. His prominent brows were scrunched down, his lip curled up in an almost snarl. His eyes were shining, brought to life by some great anger, and his fist was clenched. I also feared for the life of that phone.

Jacob slammed the phone down, and quickly walked towards the coat rack, throwing on a raincoat that I was sure would be ruined once he got to his destination. Pulling his hair out from underneath the collar, I waited silently for him to say something. I didn't have to wait long.

"Stay inside, lock the door behind me," he ordered, already turning to slip his heavy rain boots on.

"What's going on?" I asked, unsure of whether or not I truly wanted to know.

"Sam's mad that I haven't showed up yet," he sighed and nodded his head as he walked quickly out into the pouring rain.

Following his instructions, I slid the lock into place, I didn't want any werewolf visitors with Jacob here. I was sure if any of the others were to find me here, they would be very upset, and that was an understatement.

Flopping back down on the couch, I laid down knowing that even if the pack came sniffing around, that the blinds were pulled and they could not see in. I was safe for now. The rain would have washed my scent way from the outside, and so they wouldn't smell me in here either. Hopefully.

Flipping through the channels, I quickly became bored once again, not having anything there to distract myself from the persistent urge to run a marathon. Looking towards the window, I narrowed my eyes, feeling anxious all of a sudden. It was like that feeling of being watched, only intensified. My muscles were tense, and any moment I was sure I would be jumped upon.

Sitting up, I got to my feet, deciding to uncoil my bound up nerves. There was no one here, the jumpiness was just because of the information I had gotten from Jacob. There was no reason for me to be scared. And then I thought of Jerry. Gulping, I raced into the back part of the house, hoping to escape my own thoughts.

Opening the first door, I peered into an orderly bedroom, one that was definitely without a feminine touch, but not totally messy. There was an old quilt on the bed, filled with tatters and holes. It resembled the old quilt I had had once upon a time that my grandmother had made me. Unfortunately I had lost it after moving.

A blinded window was on the opposite wall from me, a closet just beside the door. The carpet was the same cream from the living room, but looked infinitely darker because of the lack of light. Flipping the switch, I had to blink to adjust my eyes to sudden difference. Dust drifted in the air and circled around the bulbs of the ceiling fan, which had several shades gone.

Upon the side dresser sat a picture of what looked to be a younger Billy, minus the wheelchair, and a beautiful woman. The same woman I had seen in the earlier picture, obviously this was their marriage photo. They looked beautiful, I envied them slightly, they had been so happy. And yet, I also pitied both Jacob and Billy, I knew it must have been hard for both them to lose someone so close to their hearts.

Turning the light off, I shut the door gently behind me, not wanting to disturb the room anymore. I walked further down the hallway, until I came to another closed door. Opening it I quickly decided this was Jacob's room, it was much less taken care of. The covers were not made, but strewn about, like he had just woken up. It wasn't terribly messy like most guy's rooms that were my age, but not in order like Billy's.

Turning on his light, I stepped inside, looking around the small space. It was much smaller than my own room, but not as regal either. It was lived in, it was strange and different, but I liked it.

A large dresser sat against the wall to my left, some of the drawers open, but thankfully not articles of clothes sticking out. The bed was large for the room, but I supposed with Jacob as big as he was, it was needed. A small desk sat to the right wall, masses of paper strewn all over as an ancient computer sat in the midst of all. To the right of me was the closet, a few posters of things I didn't understand on the wood paneled doors.

The carpet was a blue, the only room I had saw that had a different carpet than what the living room had. I liked it infinitely better, it felt much softer to my bare feet. A small leather dream catcher hung above the headboard of his bed, the intricate bead work mesmerizing. It was beautiful.

There were no windows in this room, it solely relied on the ceiling fan up above. Smiling, I walked out of the room after turning off the lights. Sighing at noticing that I was at the end of the hall, I walked back to the living room, disappointed that I had only successfully wasted fifteen minutes. Talk about a bummer.

Placing myself on the couch, I had just settled into a movie when the phone rang. Looking at the innocent device, I tried to decided whether to answer it or not. Most likely it was not for me, but they didn't have any answering machine that I could see, so it would be so bad if I took a message for them? Decision made I jumped and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I said, scrunching up my nose when there was no answer, perhaps it was one of those telemarketer calls, and someone else had picked up before me.

"Lyn?" a female voice carried over the receiver, and I scrunched up my nose in thought, who did I know with that voice?

"Bella!" I squeaked, finally putting together that it was my vampire friend on the other end of the phone.

"Lyn, what are you doing there?" she asked, it was merely a question, yet I was extremely curious why she would be calling here.

"I was here with Jacob, something happened so I didn't go to school today," I explained, unsure of how much I was allowed to tell her.

"Wait, what do you mean was?" she questioned, a panicked quality had taken to her voice, and I raised a brow, knowing she couldn't see it.

"Well, he had to step out," I answered, wondering why she seemed so worried about him not being here anymore.

"I'll be right over," and the line went dead, staring at the phone I put it back on the base, and waited. Why was she coming over here? She was their enemy, Jacob had said so, so why would she walk right into someplace so dangerous for it?

Jumping at the sound of a knock, I went to the door and looked out the peephole. It was Bella, as beautiful as ever, waiting on the other side. Undoing the lock, I opened the door and let her inside, nervous with the whole situation.

"Are you okay?" she quickly asked, and I nodded my head, watching as she quickly ran about the house at her breakneck speed. "Good, its locked."

"Bella what's going on?" I asked, watching as she moved me out of the way to lock the front door with a quickly flick of her wrist.

"I can't believe he would leave you here by yourself, is he insane?" she grumbled, pacing back and forth from the kitchen to the living room.

"Bella, what are you talking about?" I urged, grabbing her icy arms and trying to gain her attention, I was glad she stopped, I didn't want to be yanked around like a rag doll.

"The Volturi, they just notified Carlisle that they had visitors in the area, and we must leave them alone. I knew by they way they said they were searching Forks, that they were looking for you," she worried, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Why would they be looking for me? Did they tell you they were?" I asked, looking at the walls separating us from the outside world, suddenly wishing they were made of stone.

"No, but they're looking for a human who knows about us," she said, yanking free from my hold and sitting down on the recliner Jacob had been in earlier. "I never realized how much wolves stank before."

"And I'm the only one?" I asked, hoping that I wasn't, ignoring her werewolf comment, I knew she didn't dislike them any.

"Well, yeah, since I'm no longer of the human persuasion," she said, and wrung her hands together anxiously. "Wait, oh my gosh, don't tell them I told you!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, completely confused on why she seemed to be waving her hands around in midair.

"I told you their secret," she whispered, her eyes comically wide and mouth open in a silent gasp.

"Don't worry, they've already let me know," I said, sighing, and leaping into the recliner, snuggling back, hopefully she would leave before Jacob came back. I could only imagine what it would be like if that were to happen.

"Oh," she simply said, before her body froze and her whole form became taut with adrenaline. Without a word she was gone, and I was left staring at a couch cushion.

Turning, I watched in slow motion as the front door opened revealing an irate Jacob, who looked once more on the verge of transforming. This could not be good for his heart.

Despite his rage, he seemed to reign in his shaking, and completely under control, which was really weird.

"I know you're here," he nearly whispered, so quietly that I hardly heard it, but Bella obviously had no trouble whatsoever.

The vampiress stepped hesitantly around the corner, looking at Jacob, as if waiting for a sign to bolt once more. It was strange, to see someone as strong as her, reacting in such a fearful manner.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he growled, he moved so I had to lean to the side to Bella, as if protecting me. I smiled despite the grave situation, the stupid crush rising to my brain.

"I tried calling you, to tell you about the Volturi, but then Lyn picked up, and she said you weren't here. Jake," at that she was cut off by a vicious snarl.

"Jacob, you are no longer my friend, leech," he said, and I touched his back, the muscles only tensing further, and I moved my hand away.

"Ok, that's fine, but you are friends with Lyn, and the Volturi are after her," she said, pointing to my slightly hidden frame. "She's knows about us, and they know, you have to stay with her, Jacob."

"Great, so you've put someone else in danger now," he snapped, his body still unmoving.

"Jacob, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm leaving, ok," she said gently, and with slow movements, walked out the door.

Jacob waited a few more moments before his shoulders dropped and he sank into the chair, his head in his hands like he was totally defeated.

"Jacob, I'm sorry I let her in," I apologized, hoping that he would say something, he was kind of scaring me.

"Its fine, the information was important," he said, his voice was tired, and when he looked at me finally, I felt a whole new fear envelop me.

"Jacob, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm going against my alpha, Lyn, its hard on me," he explained, and I nodded my head. "And, now, I don't know what to do about you."

"What do you mean?" I asked, unsure of how that statement was supposed to be taken.

"You need protection," he stated simply, and I hit myself mentally, duh, was I that unconcerned with my own welfare?

"Oh," I said simply, that was going to be a problem, where I could I go that I'd be safe from those homicidal vampires.

"How much does your family like you being at home?" he asked, and I raised my eyebrows, frowning slightly.

"Not much really, the whole Mallory family doesn't really like me," I said, not at all hurt by the fact that half of my family hated my guts.

"Good, then its decided, you'll stay here," and with that he walked out of the room and I sat there, staring at where he had been standing. Wait, what?


End file.
